In it for Love
by TellMeNoLies
Summary: Town rebel Edward returns to Forks after being forced to leave. Bella is a newcomer, tending bar at the local pool hall, who desires wealthy men. She has her reasons. Can Edward refute her materialistic views and win her affection? OOC/AH Lang. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** _**I'm purging some of my stories... I have so many, that it's crowding up my Word documents. I'll leave this up for a few days, reviews being the deciding factor whether I keep it or not. No, I have not abandoned my other stories..Just doing some spring cleaning. This is a different style of writing from me than most of you are used to. I was just fucking around one day and wrote it.**

_******************************************************************************************************************************************_

**EPOV**

Top down on the Stingray, wind flirting with my hair, a long stretch of highway, Van Morrison on the radio. I felt energized and renewed, ready for a new start. Six months ago, idle small town gossip and false accusations led me to leave the town of Forks, Washington. The residents of Forks had labeled me the town trouble maker, only because I had no familial or religious ties to the quiet town nor did I go by the rules. I had been bounced around from foster home to foser home since I was eight, courtesy of Children's Protective Services removing me from my chemically dependent parents at age seven.

That's how I ended up in Forks. The Donahue's were the last stop on my foster home trail. Sarah was a wonderful foster mother, unselfish and giving, to the best of her ability despite a verbally abusive husband. Mitch never raised a hand to me, except the one time I defended my foster mother. The scar on my right cheek the only thing he ever gave me.

I didn't leave much behind in the town of Forks. That's to be expected when you have never been in one place long enough to call it your home. An understanding girlfriend, a best friend and an apartment. Like I said, not much. Too bad the residents never took the time to get to know me. I consider myself a pretty likeable guy. Arrogant, no, let me rephrase that, confident, fairly secure considering my lack of a childhood, responsible, great sense of humor. In my short absence from Forks I had come to the realization that it's often best not to take life too seriously. And, to the best of my knowledge, I don't.

Forty-five minutes later, I found myself at a very familiar, lonely stoplight. Shaking my head at the recognition, and a few half-smiles later, I took the left hand turn that led to Forks. Fuck it. Why the hell not. My original plan was to spend what money I had on a few bottles of Grey Goose and a cheap motel room before I paid everyone a visit. The little imaginary troll flashing its big white teeth and doing the hula dance inside my head kept telling me that I may not receive the often expected and clichéd "welcome home" party. But then again, I never bothered to let anyone know I was coming.

I pulled into an empty space next to my best friend and roommate's truck. Mike Newton was the biggest douche bag and womanizer I had ever known. And I admit, I was always a little jealous. Not the douche- bag half of his personality, hell he coined the phrase. But the womanizer, I envied him. Mind you, I had no problems getting my share of pussy, but he just had this way…Ok, enough of that. Now is not the time for self-evaluation and criticism.

Kicking the door open with the tip of my boot, I lifted my cap from the gear shift and folded the bill a few times, flipped it around backwards and put it on. I shut the door and opened the trunk, shouldered my duffel and closed the trunk. I took the stairs to the apartment two at a time while whistling Jailhouse Rock just for the hell of it.

Ah. Home sweet home.

Well, I'd like to shoot the ignorant fuck that, on a rainy day, had nothing better to do than write absolutely ridiculous sayings that, in their original context, were meant to be positive, but instead, were often used superficially and sarcastically. My version of "home sweet home" was used in its superficial and sarcastic form, considering what I discovered when the door swung open.

The heavy breathing. The lustful grunts of a man in the throes of a nice piece of ass. Only the nice piece of ass that was on the receiving end of the lustful grunts looked familiar. And the high-decibel squeals coming forth from that nice piece of ass sounded familiar. The butterfly tattoo on said nice piece of ass's shoulder jogged a few visions in my memory.

Furious? Bent out of shape? Corybantic? On the contrary. I smiled as I watched my supposed girlfriend ride my supposed best friend like he was the most sought after horse on the carousel at the county fair. But what I heard next compelled me to backtrack, go outside and come back in just to be sure.

"So good, Mike. Oh yes!" Jessica whined as she pumped him faster.

With a nod of my head and after counting to three, I opened the door and waited.

_Wait for it. Wait for it._

"You're huge! Oh my God!"

Affirmative. It was classic Jess. So predictable. After a brief moment of amusement, I stepped inside, leaving the door open. It would only be fair that I critiqued their performance, right? Three loud claps and with the clearing of my throat, I had their undivided attention. Jessica ceased her efforts at winning the fairy-tale carousel race and turned towards me. Eyes wide with surprise and cheeks a rare shade of pink.

"Hi baby."

Normally, under these circumstances, I would have understood her expression to be of the "I'm-so-sorry-I-cheated-on-you-with-your-best-friend." kind. But give or take a few flutters of her eyelashes and the smirk that crawled across her face, it resembled more of the "would-you-like-to-join-us" kind of expression.

"Brava. Excellent performance Jess. You may curtsy or whatever the hell it is you women do. But since you're fucking Mike, I suggest you see a physician and get yourself a very large dose of something that ends with _i-l-l-i-n."_

Now, mind you, anytime a guy walks into the apartment he shares with his best friend and finds him basking in the tingling of a good fuck, he would give the nod of approval and the understood invisible high-five. The lucky intruder then would waltz ever so slowly to his bedroom as not to miss a thing. Not this time I'm afraid.

"Edward! Oh man…I was just…" Mike stuttered. His Lilliputian brain trying to form a complete sentence as it scrambled for an excuse.

"I know, Mike. You were just keeping her warm for me until I got back." His jaw moved up and down while his brain still searched its far corners for an excuse. "Appreciate that, but I prefer my girls nice and chilled, then I can warm them up myself."

Mike tossed Jessica off of him in a manner that would make a discus coach proud. She squawked as she hit the floor. "Dude, she came on to me...and...and…look at her…I mean ---.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't sweat it. You did me a favor." I picked up my duffel, satisfied with my decision, and turned my back to them without even giving the favor of a second glance.

Before I forget, let me introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. And up until about ten minutes ago, I had high hopes of coming home, twisting the cap off an ice cold Heineken and fucking the hell out of my girlfriend. Now I find that I am no longer thirsty and my libido has suddenly vanished.

I sat on the hood of my car after I threw my shit in the passenger seat and assessed my situation. I have returned to a town where I am clearly not Mr. Popular. I have no job, apartment, no best friend, and lastly, no girlfriend. Considering that the most important things should be tackled first, I hopped in the car and headed toward the nearest motel, stopping at the convenience store located on the corner a few places down. No clue how long I would be stuck at the motel, either way, I still needed a few things to get settled in.

The first place I venture was the magazine rack. Shit. No girlfriend and I was pretty damn sure that all the moms in town had stereo-typed me as the kind of guy you _don't _bring home to meet the parents, it was only feasible that porn would be my only outlet, seeing that my libido would eventually return from its hiding place. I mentally crossed my fingers and made a wish that it would be a quick return. Snagging a Hustler and a Penthouse, I went to the chip aisle, the difficult decision between Cool-Ranch and Ruffles unyielding an answer. Tossing the bags in the air a fraction, the faint scent of something exotic and sweet tickled my olfactory senses. Looking to my left, my eyes were drawn to the brunette standing in front of the cooler, struggling with her own personal junk food dilemma, Cookie Dough or Rocky Road. She gave me a sideways glance as I approached her.

I leaned back a little and gave her ass a once over. OK, you caught me. A twice over. Nice, firm, and just the right amount of curve to mold into the palm of my hand if given a good squeeze. Moving to the next section on the anatomy checklist, I scoped out her breasts. Not too big, not to small, just the right amount of curve to mold…you get the point. Mentally, I penciled in a check mark and continued my evaluation. Long legs that when wrapped around my hips, would let me mold into the curve of hers and, lips so perfectly plump, with just the right amount of curve that when wrapped around my…

_Hello libido. Welcome back._

She looked terribly frustrated in her efforts to conclude her situation, so being the gentleman that I sometimes am, I took it upon myself to assist.

"Rocky Road."

She gave a curt smile, still eyeing her choices. "Really? Why?"

"Because Cookie Dough is boring. Why only have one addition, when you can have three? Come on. Be adventurous."

_Nice to meet you brown eyes._

Shit. Mystery girl that smells really good had a pair of espresso colored eyes that could bring a man to his knees. A hint of mischief and a glimpse of sensuality sent shivers through me like an automatic weapon when her eyes met mine. And then she smiled. And for a second, I thought I heard the voices of an angelic choir singing in my head.

"Cool –Ranch," she gave a wry grin to accompany her retort.

I huffed a laugh as I replied. "Really? Why?"

"Because Ruffles are boring. Why have bland chips when you can have some with flavor? Come on. Be adventurous." Mystery girl scrunched her face as she mocked my own words. She winked as she returned the Cookie Dough ice cream to the shelf in the cooler, then she turned and gave me a sway to sway, enticing me to stare at her ass as on her way to the counter.

Intrigued by her smugness, I leaned against the cooler and observed her as she chatted up some of the guys standing in line. Mystery girl gave a whirl of her fingers, waving to me as she walked out the door. After a few minutes of re-evaluating her checklist in my minds-eye, I placed her at about an eight on my sexy-scale. She'd have to work her way up to score the other two points, and if I were any judge of a woman and her abilities just by looking at her, I'd say she would have no trouble at all. Nope. None at all.

Chip dilemma solved and with the joyous return of my sexual appetite, I gathered everything else I needed, paid for it, picked up the local paper on my way out. Munching on a chip, I perused the help wanted section of the classifieds. Typical entries for Forks. Gravedigger. Nursing home attendant. Grocery bagger. My concern over my future occupation came to a halt when I spotted the simple three line ad for the local bar and grill.

_The Corner Pocket seeking evening bartender._

_Apply within._

_Ask for Bella._

It wasn't a grand place to work, but with my circumstances and given my other options, it was a start. I'd check it out first thing tomorrow morning.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Please leave a short review. I'll never know whether it's worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Rocky Road. I had never considered the erotic qualities of ice cream until yesterday afternoon, when approached by chip-boy at the Quick Mart. Just from the quick, oh hell, moderately slow intake of his features, I'd say he ranks pretty high on the fuckable scale. OK, off the damn chart, but he is _so_ not my type. Really. He isn't. _Really. _Chip-boy was obviously a renegade, a really, really, sexy renegade. The kind of guy that you shouldn't be attracted to, but you find yourself constantly fighting off the urge to tackle him and ride him like it's your last day on earth and you will never be able to have sex again. Yeah. He's _that _hot. His eyes were a rare shade of aquamarine shaded by a thick set of long lashes that tickled his cheeks when he blinked. Broad shoulders and pecs intricately carved to perfection, details provided by the tight, _very _tight T-shirt he wore tucked into his tight, _very _tight black jeans. A pair of jeans that hugged his ass so closely it made my hands jealous. Oh. And that mouth. When he smiled, two seductive dimples came out of hiding, deep enough that I wanted to pour droplets of Malibu in their centers and lick...Ahem. Wayward spikes of auburn hair that was thick enough to grab onto when...And the scar on his cheek screamed "dangerous".

OK. I think I've made my point that chip-boy had enough sex appeal to make a woman peel off her panties and hand them to him on a silver platter. But I'm not concerned about the errant...erotic... _Did I say erotic?..._I meant erratic...wayward thoughts I was having about him. I'm not. Really. Honest. I'm not. Thinking about him handing me a Margarita while lying naked on a neighboring chaise lounge just meant that I had gone way too long without a beach vacation. And 'beach vacation" was not a metaphor for anything sexual in reference. Really. Honest. It wasn't.

Pardon me. I seem to have forgotten my manners. I'm Bella Swan. And up until yesterday afternoon, at approximately three P.M, I was sexually frustrated and had no interest in a guy like chip-boy. Now, I find myself totally relaxed and totally intrigued. Which I shouldn't be. But I am. My position in life couldn't afford to get involved with any man that didn't rake in seven figures and drove an exotic sports car and possessed a hefty investment portfolio. Ever since kindergarten, I had always wanted to marry one of the richest men in the world. By eighth grade, I had begun mapping out my fortuitous future, doing research and making pie charts and bar graphs of the aforementioned richest men's net worth. By the end of my senior year, I had narrowed it down to Bill Gates, Lawrence Ellison, Carlos Elu. I don't care really. I'm an equal opportunity gold digger.

The sparsely populated, and hardly a blip on a map town of Forks consisted of mostly octogenarians and a plethora of stray cats and dogs. It was a fairly quiet around here except on any given Sunday and the Redskins were playing and all the men flocked to The Corner Pocket and suffocated the female patrons with a lethal does of testosterone. The nearest mall was thirty miles, as were the nightclubs and other things that were on your fun-stuff-to do list. Considering the town's lack of citizen magnetism and curb appeal, Forks was never going to make any billionaire's travel itenary any time soon. The wealthy business men from the surrounding bigger cities only paid a visit to Forks if they were just passing through on a business trip, or holing up in a room at the town's only motel, The Forks Inn, with Rosalie "spreadsherlegs" Hale. Rose, as so obviously determined by her nickname, is the town slut. A small town just wouldn't be complete without its own "_for a good time call..."_Come to think of it, I don't believe that there was a man, or boy age eighteen and above, married or single, that hadn't had all their blood rush south when Rose was around. She was tall, blond, voluptuous and incredibly comfortable with her sexuality. Way beyond too comfortable. And the sad of it is, she was one of my best friends and co-worker here at the bar. Speaking of whores, I was daydreaming of chip-boy licking ice cream from the hollow of my throat, when I heard Rosalie's voice coming from the hallway leading away from the employee entrance.

"Really. Alice, you've been so uptight latley." Rose said as she put her hand in the air and waved to me. I waved back and went back to cleaning the nozzles on the ber taps.

"I so need to get laid." Alice Brandon said with a sigh as she reached for the smoothie that Rose had set on the glass-top behind the bar. "Bella, what do you think?"

I gave a one shoulder a shrug and tossed my head about. "I'm the last person you need to be talking to about this." I glanced sideways at Rose and gave her a knowing look. Alice laid her head on her forearm and heaved a heavy sigh. Rose giggled at my silent accusation. I leaned against the bar and stood with my hand on my hip. "Ok. I'll bite. I know why Rose has sex on the brain, but why do you?"

"Because she's not getting any." Rose cooed as she tied her apron. "And she's miserable."

Alice raised her head and took a sip from the smoothie. "I'm not miserable. I'm just..hell I don't know what I am. Ben and I are on hiatus right now, and I don't know..." She lowered her head again and mumbled into the fabric of her hoodie that she had draped over her arm.

Rose patted her on the shoulder and then shoved her gently. Alice turned her head to the side. Rose raised her eyebrows so high I swear they disappeared into her hairline as she smiled and said. "Well now that Edward's back in town, you just might get lucky. Jess tells me he caught her and Mike going at it yesterday. He's been gone a while and now that he's available, you should give it a shot."

Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust and shook her head. "He's more your type."

I snickered and covered my mouth. "That's a loaded comment. _Every _guy is Rose's type."

Rose turned and playfully punched me in the arm. "Bitch."

"Ow." I rubbed my arm and went back to my pre-opening duties. Rose was filling the napkin dispensers and Alice went to the back to change. It was my turn to change out the empty liquor bottles and dust the glass. Pulling a clean towel from the linen cabinet under the bar and started cleaning. A few minutes had gone by in silence until Rose started to ask a question.

"Hey, Bella, have you---" her voice trailed off and I turned to see why she all of the sudden paused. I followed her gaze to the door and I had my answer.

You know those moments in the movies where an angel descends from heaven and there are bright rays of sunshine eminating from behind the angel and you can't see his face and everything around the angel is fuzzy? Well this was one of those moments. A very familiar silohuette filled the doorway as the sun gaveway to a perfect outline around him. As the door closed, the light became dimmer and I had regained some of my sight, it became more clear who it was standing at the door. My mouth dropped in awe as I watched him shrug his shoulders slightly and shove his finger tips in his pockets, timid and shy. I stepped outside of myself when the door shut completely and I could see him fully. He looked around and as he did, we made eye contact. He smiled and tilted an eyebrow in my direction. I was knocked out of my fantasy with a sharp thump in my right side/

"Bella." Rose leaned in and whispered as she elbowed me.

"Huh?" I said, surprised by my breathy response.

"You're drooling."

Without missing a beat, I quickly swiped the back of my hand over my lips and twisted the hell out of the towel that was in my hands. I could see the wave of heat escaping my eyes as I blushed. Chip-boy. In the flesh. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and ran his fingers through his hair. His presence, his confidence, his...his...air radiated...oh, I don't know....James Dean...James Franco...James T. Kirk. I waited for my outside self to dry off from the dip she took into those dreamy eyes and waited for her knees to solidify, before I cleared my throat and tried to speak. Instead it was more like a squeak.

Rose chuckled and whsipered. "Dazzling isn't he? It's OK. He has that affect on most women."

He approached the bar and crossed his arms and leaned down, right in front of me. Eyes smoldering and lips puckered. I imagined for a second what it would be like to have those lips press against my...

_Panties. Silver Platter._

"Edward." Rose greeted him in a tone that had "ex-lover" written all over it.

"Rose." He responded coldy, but never took his eyes away from mine.

Rose turned and left, most likely to go in the back and pout and complain that she didn't get the on top of the bar right her, right now fuck she was hoping for. So standing before me was chip-boy...I mean Edward. _The_ Edward, town bad boy. Town bad boy that had just reached out and took my hand.

The warmth from his touch sent a feathered sensation over me that delighted my skin like I was being caressed by a million butterfly wings. I started to think about ugly things like, goats and warthogs, Larry the Cable Guy. Ummm. Still not helping.

"You must be Bella." His tone of voice was different than it was yesterday, borderlining on the "I want you" tone.

I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side in a challenging manner. "And what if I'm not?"

He chuckled. "You have to be. Bella is Italian for beauty and you are the only beauty in this room."

_Panties. Silver platter. Margarita, please. Make that two._

I reminded myself that this was a bad idea and noted that...Edward was not on the top ten list of world's richest men. "What can I do for you?" Dammit. Note to self---think before you speak.

He stood and smirked as if he was mentally tossing around several answers...postions, scenarios, devices... "I'm here about the bartending position."

No. No. No. This isn't happening. I reached for some paper and a pencil so I could take some notes as I asked him some questions. I had given up on my endeavor to dodge him.

"Ok. What's the difference between a white wine and a red wine?"

He smiled and shook his head. "The color."

_smart ass...but we already knew that_

I jotted down the obvious on the paper and considered my next question. "What knowledge do you have concerning liqueurs?"

"I know Bailey's tastes even better when drank from the hollow curve of a woman's collar bone." His mouth turned up on one corner as he said it.

_likes to mix food and drink with his pleasure _

"Favorite beer?"

He looked at the ceiling like he was thinking. "Pacifico."

_excellent taste in beer_

"Favorite mixed drink?"

He laughed and sucked in a breath before he spoke. "Throw Me Down and Fuck Me."

Oh irony, how you mock me.

_aggressive..._

I bit my lip and glanced up at him, trying to hold back the grin that was so desperately trying to form. "Is that a special request?"

He leaned in closer and pinned me with a searing stare and said matter-of-factly "Only if you want it to be."

I shook my head and slammed the pencil down, coming to the conclusion that resistance was futile. For now. "Fine. Be here at seven."

"Sure thing." He smiled and drummed his fingertips on the bar as he backed away, then gave me a salute as he walked out the door.

I looked down at the paper and read my notes, then crumpled it up. I told myself that I needed to stay level-headed around this guy that I found...terribly irresistible. If I didn't, he was going to pull the rug out from under my seven figure plan.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I'll update when I can. For those of you who want to be thrown down and fucked...recipe down below (couldn't resist the puns)**

__

rating

9.4

111 votes

vote 10987654321

__

serve in

Shot Glass

alcohol

**18%**

options

Print  
Save  
Add Comments

Scale ingredients to servings

1 1/2 tsp Southern Comfort® peach liqueur  
1 1/2 tsp Crown Royal® Canadian whisky  
2 tsp grenadine syrup  
1 tsp pineapple juice


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Employment? Check. One down and two more to go. Housing, for a brief moment became less important after seeing mystery---I mean Bella, at the bar. _Bella. Be-lla. B-E-L-L-A. _I kept repeating her name letting it roll off my tongue until I was satisfied. Her name flowed like honey and the way I said it, deserved the title of guaranteed panty dropper. Oh yeah. That last one actually made me shift a little in my seat. Pretty damn suave when you're so damn good you turn yourself on. I know, right? But hold your applause until _after_ the show.

I was rather surprised to see Bella at The Corner Pocket. And so were specific parts of my anatomy, I mean, it was just an instinctive reaction to a beautiful woman, standing there with her mouth in the ready position, you know the one, that perfect 'o' shape. Now if she had just opened a little wider...Anyway. The only kink in the experience was Rose's presence. Just being in her vicinity makes me want to immediately jump into one of those bio-hazard showers and scrub down with an S.O.S pad. Yeah, she's beautiful, and yeah, she's superficial and...she's...Let me get back with you on that one. Oh yeah. She's a sure thing, and that makes her boring. With Rose, she's like a slot machine. Slide something, anything, in and out of a slot of your choice, push and pull, and you're an instant winner. And, regrettably, to my misfortune, I have done the shag-nasty with her, and I am so glad that I don't remember any of it. Drunken sex doesn't count, right? I consider that my get-out-of-jail free card, because I was piss-drunk stupid and it's OK to fuck up every once in a while.

Bella made quite an impression on me today. Her ability to keep up with my sarcasm, didn't just impress me, it made me horny as hell. She had attitude, which was a plus, considering I hate it when a woman is always agreeable, because she's clingy or, for lack of a better term, a bimbo. No, no. Bella was quite the opposite. Her whole persona screamed independence, confidence, intelligence....and any other word ending in _-ence _that fit into the category. Now that I think about, she didn't even flinch when I told her my favorite mix drink, which meant she was open-minded, and in turn, deemed it necessary for me to explore that specific quality. I consider myself a patient man, however, there are a few exceptions. And Bella just earned a spot on that list..

My exploration of Bella's carnal side settled, I drove slowly down the curved driveway leading to the ridiculous expanse of real estate that belonged to the Whitlock's. Mr. Whitlock was the resident obstetrician and gynecologist, and, of course, has been known to be _sociable _with his patients, as per small town requirements. His son Jasper had been a good friend to me during my previous stay in Forks, sticking by me whenever the town folk started their weekly 'Edward Cullen Gossip' segment at the coffee shop. Which then turned into a tell-all in the local paper...OK, so I'm exaggerating, but you get the point.

Rolling to a stop, I opened the door and edged out of the seat. I heard the grinding riffs of Clapton coming from the garage and followed it. Jasper was tucked under the hood of his lady, and by lady, I mean his car. Jasper's a very simple guy, only needing very little to keep him happy. Women, an occasional toke, women, bluesy-rock, women. Oh. And his affinity for cash transactions only and muscle cars. Hell, he'd make love to the car if he could, but since that isn't an option, he'd just make love _in _the car. The newest beauty hanging on his arm was a nineteen seventy-one Plymouth Barracuda convertible. And she was hot. Black, sixteen-inch ebony rims, ram-air hood, black leather interior...all the accessories needed to make her shine. Quietly, I came up behind him and took out his knee, causing him to tumble forward.

"What the fu--?" He raised his head and instinctively rescued his fedora as it nudged the underside of the hood, looking shaggy and half-baked as usual. At least he's consistent. "Cullen McFullen, you ugly fuck! What the hell are you doing back in Spoons?" He wiped his hands on the shop-towel before he extended his hand.

"Assper. Long time no see, man. Shit. I'm getting a hard on just looking at her." I bent over and checked out the engine, blinded by the abundance of chrome.

"I know. I think I'm in love, possible commitment in the near future. Damn, it's good to see you. You still driving the Ray?" Lifting his hat, he ran his hand through hair.

"Yeah. Thanks for working on her. Hasn't given me any trouble since." I leaned against the car and Jasper popped the tops of a couple of Coronas and handed me one.

"Not a problem. So, what's going on?" Jasper hopped up on the worktable and took a big swig of his beer.

"Not much. Just thought maybe enough time had gone by and things had settled a bit."

Jasper nodded slowly, took another draw from the bottle, and sat quiet for a moment. "It has. But, you're definitely going to cause a stir...and I can't wait." He grinned widely. Too widely. But I was OK with that, because having a partner in crime somehow lessened the affects of a guilty conscience. I knew it would be risky coming back, and that some people just believe everything they hear, only hearing what they have been force-fed. Well, this time, I don't give a flying fuck. It took me some time, but I realized that it wasn't my fault.

"I bet you can't." I smiled, chugged what was left in my bottle, tossing it in the trash when I was done. "I'm bar tending at The Pocket. Come down and I'll buy you a drink."

"The Pocket? You do know Rose works there. Shit, I hope you've been vaccinated." He made a face like he had forgotten the expiration date on the milk and swallowed a mouthful. "The band is playing there tonight, maybe you can join me and play a little." Jasper was the lead singer and guitarist for Blue Sunday. It's been a while since I heard him play, been a while since _I_ played. But he was good, the band mostly did cover songs of some great blues and bluesy-rock artists like Muddy Waters, B.B King, Stevie Ray Vaughn, Clapton, John Lee Hooker. I was glad that I would at least have someone there that didn't hate my guts.

"Sounds great. I'll see ya."

I changed CD's as I pulled out onto the street and failed at keeping up with Jim Morrison as he belted out "_Come on baby light my fire_," but I didn't care. I was on my way to the bar to take another look see at the mystery that was Bella and get to know her. She made me curious. I wanted to know what made her tick, what her favorite color was, favorite song, or what made her blush, her most sensitive erogenous zones, or the sound of the trifling cries she let out as I made her co---.

Ending my cerebral rundown of my future sexy-time with Bella, I parked in a spot next to a very neglected Honda, then went inside. I still had an hour, so I went and sat at a booth in the corner and sank down in the seat. Twenty minutes later, the women who's names I still couldn't remember were still sitting on both sides of me. Nor could I recall the name of the woman standing behind me pressing a magnificent set of tits into my shoulders. Now _those _I could remember. And most likely, would for a very long time. We chatted it up for a while, and despite my numerous---polite---attempts to make it clear my desire for them to exit my presence, they were either too inebriated or clueless to take the hints. And for some reason, at my attempts to shoo away the beautiful barflies, I felt like I was a disgrace to my gender, complaining about the company of women that were without a doubt, wet and ready. Guess it's time to trade in my Studs Unlimited membership card to Pussies Anonymous. Again, I over exaggerate. But still...

And the reason why I was swatting at the flies had just walked in the door. Her curvy figure and the gentle sway of her ass had my undivided attention. Shit. She was hot in her black tennis skirt and white button-up, the hems in a knot under her breasts, baring her mid-drift. My eyes were immediately drawn to the navel ring and the tattoo peeking out from her waistband.

_This just keeps getting better and better._

Swatting the flies a little harder, they took the hint and went to mingle with some of the others in the bar. Bella was behind the bar tying her apron when I went and stood behind her. She jumped back went she turned around, her breasts making contact with my chest. Immediately, my gaze dropped to the cleavage spilling out over her bra. She had unbuttoned the first three buttons, freeing the divine roundness. I took in every detail, from the color of the polish on her toes to the lip gloss that graced those luscious lips, the chocolate brown curls spilling over her shoulders. My breath hitched as our eyes met. The whisper of an uncertain smile tugging at her lips made my cock twitch. Shit. I couldn't remember the last time a half-smile had evoked such a response.

"Hey." Her soft, husky voice sent another shock straight to my crotch, leaving me about two seconds from a full blown erection.

"Where do you want me?"I flashed her a cocky grin as I stepped closer. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear she retreated a few steps and cleared her throat.

"You can start by bringing the ice from the back and filling the bin." With a wave of her hand, she gestured under the bar. "I'll be working the floor, but there's a guide if you need help. Alice and Rose will be working with you, too."

_Oh goody. A neurotic fairy and a diseased nymphomaniac. I'm overcome with joy._

"Thanks. I should be fine."

I swallowed hard and focused my eyes on the sexy little woman who'd managed to get me hard with a half-smile. OK, to be fair, from the first day we met, every time I thought about her it made me stiff, but there was something about the way she smiled at me. She didn't look like the type to be in a bar. Something about her said innocence, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was the tiny freckles on the tip of her nose or the way she chewed on the corner of her bottom lip. Unsure, I shook my head and went to the back. Jasper was sitting at the bar when I returned.

"Assper, what can I get for you?"

He swiveled on the stool and adjusted his hat. "Give me some Liquid Marijuana and a Sweet Tight Pussy and I'll be good to go." He grinned and tapped the bar a few times with his fist. I checked the guides for the recipes and slid the shots in front of him. I stood and watched Bella as she went from table to table, smiling and talking with the customers, even with the ass grabs, she still smiled. Jasper followed my gaze and a smiled teased at the corner of his mouth.

"I heard about Jess and Mike. Sucks dude." He downed both shots and tapped the bar, asking for another round.

"Yeah. Well they can both die an itching, burning death and reconnect in VD heaven." I passed him his shots. My eyes focused on Bella again as she bent over, baring the under curve of her ass. Jasper must have read the meaning of my head tilt. He slammed the shot glass down on the bar.

"You've met The Refrigerator." He said, looking back and forth from me to Bella. "Bella 'the refrigerator' Swan. Don't even think about it man. You couldn't get a kiss with that one, much less a complete roll. Trust me."

The tone in his voice added clarity to his statement. I leaned down closer so he could hear me better. "She shut you down, didn't she?"

He smirked and turned around, propping his elbows back against the bar. "Me and just about every other guy that's tried. Trust me, McFullen, it won't happen."

"She hasn't sampled any of my skills yet."

He tilted his head back and fidgeted with his hat. "It's got nothing to do with your mojo and everything to do with your bank account."

We both watched her take orders and run back and forth. I pushed off the bar and swiped a towel across it. Jasper waved his hand at me and I leaned forward.

"You fuck her within the next two weeks, I'll give up women for a month." He raised and arrogant brow that accompanied his smirk.

Well shit. Jasper had just challenged me. I felt the dizziness as the high from the adrenaline rush coursed through me as it had when he and I hung out before I left.

"She got a boyfriend?" I needed to make sure the playing field was level.

Jasper shrugged. "Sort of. Rumor has it she's after Emmet. He inherited a shitload of money when his dad passed and he has some stock or some shit to do with the Pipeline."

McCarty. Prep central. The thought made me ill. Jasper turned back around to look at me. I smiled and asked "Girlfriend?"

"Fuck man, don't get my hopes up." Jasper sat up and adjusted his crotch.

Jasper giving up pussy for a month. That in itself was worth taking him up on his offer, plus, it gave me more incentive to get closer to Bella. "Deal."

"Seriously?" Jasper raised his eyebrows and his mouth dropped.

"Hey, you said you'd give up---"

"I know what the hell I said."

I smiled and nodded. "And she shut you down, right?"

"I prefer to think of it as she would find me extremely addictive and it would be too hard for her to stay away." With his sandy blond mop and his charm, Jasper didn't have to worry about acquiring female companions. Hell, he had been known to bed two or three in the same night. Occasionally at the same time. "I'm on. See ya."

Jasper and Blue Sunday stirred up the atmosphere, the dance floor was crowded and the music perfect. He announced the last song and hit the intro to "The Sky is Crying." The rest of the evening went fairly well. Rose kept her distance and Alice helped me when she could. Winding down, everyone except Bella was sitting at one of the booths on the far wall, drinking beer and talking about old times. Jasper made it obvious he had a thing for Alice, demanding that he sit next to her. Rose sat beside her on the outside and the bass player sat in the middle between me and Jasper. Bella came up to the table, looking exhausted and spent. I bit my lip as she leaned over the table, her upper arms pressing her breasts together.

"Sit. Have a beer." Alice said, using it as a distraction to inch away from Jasper. Poor guy was too out of it to even notice.

Bella glanced around the table, noticing the limited space.

"No place to sit."

_My face has open seating. No reservations necessary._

I smiled as I met her gaze and edged my leg out, then patted my knee, inviting her to sit. "There is now."

She looked down at my knee, then back at me before finally sitting on my lap. Yes. I said lap. I felt my cock harden as she moved her hips a few times to get comfortable.

_A little more to the left...yes. Right there. Ha! Fuck you, Skywalker. My Jedi mind tricks just shot yours all to hell._

She glanced over her shoulder, the movement made her shift, causing a fiery chain reaction, as the heat from her thighs on mine went through me. My blood was running hot. Being a man, no, being a touchy-feely kind of guy, I placed my hands on her hips. I saw her shoulders stiffen as she took a deep breath. Rose got up and went to the bar while the rest of us talked and joked around. Rose returned with a bottle of tequila and a shot glass, along with some limes and a salt shaker.

"No. No, Rose. You do it." Bella protested.

"Oh quit whining. You know it's tradition for the lead bartender to break in the new guy." Rose filled the shot glass and slid it over to my side. Curiousity getting the best of me, I asked Rose what she meant.

"Break in the new guy? How?"

Bella shook her head at Rose and mouthed the word 'no.' Rose, clearly ignoring her, answered back. "Ten body shots off the boss."

_Halle-fucking-lujah._

Everyone cheered her on, Jasper just watched, and donned his "lucky bastard" smirk.

I waited for a moment, thanking every diety that I could think of. Bella, feeling outnumbered, shook her head and took a deep breath of defeat.

She assumed her best poker-face as she slid from my lap, and played it cool when trying to avoid the stiffness residing behind my zipper that unequivocally had its own agenda. Bella then, after a short moment of protest, let one knee glide over my thighs until she was straddling me. My abs tightened underneath her palms and our eyes locked while she steadied herself. I noticed her gaze shift from my eyes down to her hands on my stomach, then finally lingered on my mouth. She reached back and grabbed a lime, then placed it between her lips. My body tightened as I used one hand to move her hair away from her shoulders and the other to grip the salt shaker. Her body gave way to a series of shivers from the skin to skin contact along her collar bone as I moved her hair. The rise and fall of her chest increased when I came closer to her, lightly placing my palm around the nape of her neck, gently tilting her head to the side. Nuzzling the base of her throat, I inhaled the scent of lilies and apricots before I laid my tongue flat against her warmth and let it glide gradually toward the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Nine more to go," I whispered against her skin, then let the salt fall and cling to the dampness, giving a rapid slide of my tongue before I took the shot. With a lazy motion, I lifted my head and took the lime in my mouth. Our lips touched slightly, I lingered for a moment, her satiny mouth pressed against mine. I could smell and taste the strawberry flavored lip-gloss mixed with the lime. For a second, I thought I heard her moan as she pressed her hips into mine. I pulled back, sucked the juice from the lime, licking my lips afterwards. Her face was a beautiful shade of red. She flickered her eyes around before she hurriedly slid from my lap.

"I need to get home." She straightened her skirt and stormed out the door. Everyone booed and hassled her. That is everyone except Jasper. His expression was more of the _"I hope you fail because I really want a piece of the fairy_" than "_Good luck. I hope you win_. _I don't mind being a monk for a month_." I smiled. It was only one shot, but that only made it more interesting.

Because collecting the other nine would now be my excuse to get what I wanted. And what I wanted was Bella. With or without a bet.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I spent last night doing what I always do. Evaluating the men sitting alone in the bar, trying to discern which one possessed the most net worth. A few caught my eye, but they were either too skinny or too fat, too bald or too hairy. For someone in my situation, it would seem absurd to be so finicky, but if I was going to snag a money machine, I should at least be able to choose the options that came with my walking ATM. And that's why I had to be careful. It's important to observe your victims...I mean potential sugar daddies...carefully. Can't be too cautious. You want the one with the wingtips so shiny, you can see your own reflection. The one with the pinstripe suit that laid down more of a tip that was necessary and so on and so on. And even as The Corner Pocket wasn't the cocktail lounge at a prestigious hotel, we did get our share of three-piece suits with fat wallets from time to time.

Why else would a woman with an English degree spend the last six months performing manual labor...in a bar...? I'm fully aware that there are many opportunities for people with an English degree, like, teaching, or...teaching...Anyway. I changed my major so many times, trying to find something that would enable me to make tons of cash on my own, but I do not have what it takes to run a business, nor am I good with finances, so that left me little else to choose from. My quest to seduce Daddy Warbucks now relied on how well I socialized, not my mental skills. I'm amiable, entertaining, can make friends quickly, and I'm a good listener . . . all the qualities of a good bartender, or a good mistress.

OK, I admit that being a 'kept woman' wasn't the most admirable of ambitions, but it was the most sensible option. I had always wanted to be taken care of, to find security. None of that was made available to me as child. With mom not doing so well, care and security were of the utmost importance more so now, than ever. And since my seven figure plan appeared further off in the distance than I had originally planned, I set my financial sights on a local. Emmett McCarty had just inherited a large amount of money that his father had left to him, in addition, some stock and other resources associated with the Alaska pipeline.

Emmett was tall, blond, gorgeous, and had a dreamy pair of blue eyes. But his personality leaned closer to that of, oh let's say...a llama. He was cute and unique in his own way, but his expression was always blank and when he talked, I tuned him out, only watching his lips move, you know, like watching a llama chew. It's like their trying to say something and nothing comes out. The reason for my listening pretense was due to the fact that the only subject that seemed to be on Emmett's mind was golf. The only terms I seemed to comprehend were words like _shaft_, and _balls_, or phrases like _in the hole _and _bump and run._Anatomical and sexual references aside, Emmett, underneath his Caddyshack worthy attire and lack of conversational skills, I was sure he had a hard body and an impressive um..._driver..._to go along with. No matter, I wasn't interested in how deep he could sink his shaft into my hole. Just the depth of his pockets is all that interested me. He wasn't exactly the seven figure stud I was searching for, but since the pickings in Forks were slim, I could compromise and and drop a zero, leaving to work on a six figure plan.

Yes, last night I should have went home with a hunk of dough, but instead, I went home with the taste of lime mixed with my strawberry flavored lip-gloss and the smell of Edward's laundry detergent and masculinity blended with the scent of Midori and Malibu. The look in his eyes was lethal, all smoldering and sensual. I wanted to be closer to him, wanted to kiss him. But the way he looked at me, I felt thoroughly kissed. All my senses had been manipulated, leaving me dizzy, confused, flushed, and a little...damp. I couldn't stop the scene playing over and over in my head, or stop the ghostly remnants of his fingertips against my skin, and his tongue...all of that, and more creative uses for his tongue had kept me awake for a long time. Two packs of double A's later and an exhausted rabbit, I was sleeping like a baby.

Tonight, I had made it my goal to not be so...attracted to Edward. But, that was kind of..._hard_...considering he kept bumping into me, his cock pressing against my backside, smiling and apologizing. _Bastard._ Oh, yeah. And the infamous, accidentally-on-purpose brushing his forearm across my breasts when he reached in front of me. _Double bastard._I pushed the thoughts away as I collected two high-ball glasses from the bar and set them underneath while I wiped the bar down. Rose came and stood beside me as I watched Edward chat up some skanks...I mean, female customers, both slipping him small pieces of paper. OK, back to the skanks again. Why was I calling them skanks? Not because of Edward. I wasn't. _No really. _I wasn't. I'm just stating the facts.

"You should go over there on your break. Talk. Flirt a little. Look under the hood before you buy the car." Rose turned me around so that I had a better view. His profile....that lickable jaw, and perfectly chiseled cheeks bones...I think I squealed when he smiled and only one sexy dimple escaped. I blinked then turned back to face Rose.

"He's not a car, Rose."

She laughed. "Yeah, but if he was, he'd be something dangerously hot, like a Ferrari."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, then glanced back at the sex god...I mean, Edward. "He's more Volvo than he is Ferarri."

Rose fluttered her hand and raised her eyebrows at me, her expresssion said she knew something I obviously didn't. "Liar. I saw the look on your face last night. If it had been just the two of you, you would have had no problem wrapping your hand around his gearshift and driving the hell out of him."

I ignored her and gathered the rest of the empty glasses from the counter. As I was washing a lipstick-smudge, my gaze drifted to the well-dressed gentleman at the end of the bar. He was average looking---probably better looking with the lights off--and he appeared to be no more than ten years my senior. Sizing him up, I recognized his suit as an Armani, clearly making it obvious that he spent at least four figures for it. I bet this guy was wearing the wingtips of the gods. I twisted my body around a fraction, bent over and adjusted my breasts, forcing them higher up to reveal more cleavage. My breath caught as the raspy sound of Edward's voice washed over me.

"You're cleavage is magnificent. You'll make a great impression."

I let my shoulders drop as I sighed, took a deep breath as I turned around. He was so close. And he smelled good. And that sarcastic grin. Sex on a stick.

"I'm not trying to make an impression, I...was...uh...adjusting my bra strap." I stick my chin out and stood tall. Nope. Not going to get turned on by those full, pouty lips. Nope. Panties are still on and are no where near a silver platter.

He made clucking sound with his tongue, his eyes burning my skin as he looked me up and down, noticing how thin my shirt was. "Too bad."

OK, so maybe the panties slid down a little, but that's besides the point. Letting out a heavy sigh as I dried my hands on a towel, a woman approached my victim...I mean, cash bucket and perched herself up on the stool beside him. His smile and the way he settled his hand on her shoulder made it clear that they knew each other, which made it that much more difficult for me to climb the social ladder. With another sigh of resignation and a quick count ten count to control my desire to defend my territory, I decided to give up for the night and give up my gold digging efforts.

"She's a hooker." The comment came from behind me again, Edward standing closer than he was before. I spun around to face him, and as I did, immediately I hated the fact that he wasn't rich. Tall, dark, and broodingly handsome didn't even begin to cover it. For a second, I thought I felt my thighs clench together. Yep. They did, for the second time, as he continued to stare.

"You don't want a guy who uses hookers," he added. "That just means blood work that you don't want to have." Edward leaned forward a little as he spoke. Wait. Was that a ripple of lust that just ran down my spine? Yes, I think it was. A most unwelcome ripple. Edward was not the guy I should be longing for. Not that I was longing for him. Any woman would respond the same way, looking into rhapsodic green eyes that were on constant "come fuck me" stare, and broad shoulders that hoisted a keg no problem, which means he could probably pick me up over his shoulders and...Anyway. Perfectly sculpted forearms. Oh, and that ass. An ass that begged to be cupped by a woman's hands as he was...and feet big enough to cause serious speculation about the size of his...

"How do you know she's a hooker?" I crossed my arms over my midsection and cocked...dammit...I mean quirked and eyebrow. "She could be his sister. Or his daughter."

Edward smiled as he turned his head toward the end of the bar, then met my gaze again. "If that's the case, I'd be calling CPS if I were you." He tilted his head and I followed his eyes. Now, it didn't take rocket science to figure out that what they were doing, was _way_, and I mean, _way, _too much tongue for public consumption. Shaking my head, I pushed passed him, and went to clear the tables in the main room. Rose and Alice had already left, and the bar was empty. Except...

_Oh, hell._

Seems that I find myself alone, in a bar, with Edward. Whatever shall I do? This situation has the possibility to be disastrous, or worse, I just might beg him to take me over the bar and our Mango Schnapps down my chest and....

On a different note, I decided to go to the jukebox and distract my salacious, lascivious, delicious, and all other adjectives ending in _-ious _that are considered appropriate, thoughts,and play a song or two. My finger hovered over the play button when I felt the heat of Edwards body press into mine. He placed his hand over mine and lowered it. Spinning around, I cam face to face with him. My breathing went ragged and my heart literally ached when he smiled sardonically.

"What are you doing?" My voice surprisingly calm.

"Nothing."

_Liar. _And the smile on his face said he had no problem lying, because, without a doubt, he knew he could get away with it.

He brought his hand up and before I could protest, he pressed a few buttons and then...

No, no, no. This can't be good.

_"I've been really tryin baby  
Tryin to hold back this feeling for so long  
And if you feel like I feel baby"_

The raspy sound of Marvin Gaye sounded throughout the room. Edward placed his hands on my waist and led me to the dance floor. He felt me hesitation, shaking his head no.

"This isn't a good idea." He pulled me closer while he placed a finger over my mouth to hush me.

Chills ran over me as he slid his hands up and down my back as he swayed his hips against mine, encouraging me to move with him.

_"Let's get it on, oh baby  
Let's get it on, let's love baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on, woo"_

Edward pressed his forehead against mine as his hands ran back and forth over the upper curves of my hips, his fingertips curling the fabric of my skirt. "Listen to the music." He lowered his hands and cupped them underneath my ass. "Better yet, listen to your body."

My pulse was racing, causing heat to rush over my body as he guided my movements. The layers of my resistance started peeling away as he meticulously skimmed his hands over my hips, moving them to my back, grazing my tailbone, his fingertips teasing at my waistband. My body relaxed against his as I placed my arms on his chest, letting him lead me. The slow perusal of his hands over my back as he lifted my shirt with each pass, sent me into overdrive. He dipped his head and planted a soft kiss against my neck, grazing the soft flesh with his teeth.

_"There's nothin' wrong with me lovin' you, baby no no  
And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true, oh baby ooh"_

Warm moisture blanketed my skin as he started to sing. I whimpered and he responded with a chuckle. He trailed his tongue up to my earlobe, drawing it into his mouth, then blew a stream of cool air over it, making me shiver.

"Edward, I can't do this." I choked out, struggling to breathe.

"You're doing fine, baby girl." He said roughly then continued to nip and kiss along my neck as he ground his hips into mine at just the right moments, He was humming along with the song, whispering the words in my ear.

_"I'm askin' you baby to get it on with me, ooh ooh ooh  
I ain't goin' to worry, I ain't goin' to push, won't push you baby"_

Fire simmered in my blood, heating all the parts that ached for him. I reached up and threaded my fingers in his hair and focused on the sound of his voice, torturing me as he grasped my cheeks and pulled me in hard to him, our hips circling to the rhythm.

"Your skin tastes like..." He kissed my jaw, then nipped at it. "Strawberries. And honey."

All I could do was shiver in response as his every caress stole my breath.

_"Beggin' you baby I want to get it on  
You don't have to worry that it's wrong  
If the spirit moves you, let me groove you"_

He whispered the last part against my lips, his hand cupping my face as he brushed his lips over mine. I could feel his urgency as he pressed himself harder against me. He gripped my ass tight with one hand as he circled our hips to the music. My breathing was erratic and I was dizzy as we danced, his hands toying with my clothing, gripping it tightly in his hands.

Edward settled his hands on my waist as he backed me into the wall, yet he didn't press his body against me. The heat and moisture from his breath lingered on my skin as he nuzzled the base of my neck. My heart thrashed against my chest as the anticipation began to build and slowly crept up to my breasts, making them heavy with ache. He feathered his fingers on the inside of my thigh, sending tiny bumps rushing across my skin. His nose brushed against my cheek as he raised his head. He lifted one hand and brushed his thumb against my lower lip, then leaned and nibbled on it gently.

"You may not want me now," he whispered against my mouth, " but I'm going to change your mind." I studied his face as he pulled back, realizing that I didn't want him to leave. Taking a step back as the song ended, he bit his bottom lip and slowly let it glide along the edge of his teeth. "See ya tomorrow."

It took all of about, oh, I don't know, _never_, to catch my breath. Making a mental note as I shook my head to buy batteries in bulk, I busied myself with washing all the glasses.

After replaying the last fifteen minutes, I had decided that it was official. The rug had been tugged a bit from under my seven...I mean...six figure plan.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Well, fuck. Not exactly, but it would have been nice. Damn. I never expected her to respond like that. Deliciously demanding, her responses told me she wanted more. OK, maybe I did expect it...a little. Yeah, I know. That maneuver was wrong on so many levels...but damn did it feel so right. And it had ultimately been my pleasure. In my experience with women, I have found that it is almost impossible for them to resist Marvin Gaye. She was hesitant at first, but with a little nudge and stimulation...._Did I say stimulation_?... I meant encouragement, she gave in. And a few times while I held her close during my dance of seduction, I reminded myself to tell Jasper that he needed to get his thermostat checked. There was nothing frigid about Bella that I could tell. She felt pretty damn hot to me. Feverish even. Such an inferno in fact, that when I arrived back at my motel room and looked at the empty bed that I so desperately wanted to see decorated with a naked woman, I spent a long time, a _very_ long time in the shower. After thinking about the way she smelled and the way she felt up against me, I stood under the steady stream of water, and decided that, what the hell, it had been a while since I had indulged in a little self-love. Ten minutes of _answering the bone-a-phone, assaulting a friendly weapon, buffing the banana, _or my favorite_, crowning the king_, I felt, well...disappointed. It would have been much more...meaningful if I had a woman's...dare I say it...inner walls pulsating around me than my own hand. But, horny took over and it was completely out of my hands....so to speak.

As much as I would like too continue the ABC's of masturbation, I have other pressing things to do. Going over my mental check list, I noted that I had at least recovered two of the three things that I had lost. I now have employment and best friend replaced by Jasper...eh...he'll do. Now, I just needed to find a place to hang my hat, figuratively speaking. Browsing the classifieds, I found nothing that suited my budget for the time being, so I forgot about and decided to go and visit Sarah Donahue, the last foster mother I had. It would be a bittersweet reunion, considering that I never got along with her husband Mitch, and how the people of this town perceived me didn't make it any easier.

Thirty minutes later, I pulled next to the crowded curb across the street. The Donahue home was a charming Victorian, with flowers hanging from baskets on the wraparound porch and flowers had been freshly planted in beds in the front yard. But as I trudged up the sidewalk, I noticed the lawn needed mowing and the porch could use some paint. Her husband Mitch would have normally taken care of those things, but he had been gone for a few months now. Now, only a screen door separated me from the house that I had never been able to find refuge. Sarah was wonderful, but everything had turned south when all the rumors started, and he made her choose between me or him. She chose him.

I pressed the doorbell, but it didn't ring, so I knocked on the frame of the door and waited. I heard voices and laughter.

"Just a minute." I recognized the gentle, slightly melodic voice as Sarah's.

I smelled molasses and brown sugar and guessed she was baking. Considerably grayer and smaller than she was six months ago, she moved slowly toward the door, then stopped as though she'd slammed into a barrier.

"Edward?" Her voice trembled. "Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me."

I waited for her to invite me in, but she just stood there, staring at me. My throat felt thick and I hadn't seen her since I left for the Peace Corps.

"I thought you were in Belize," she said finally.

"I just got back a few days ago. I just thought I would let you know I was here."

I owed her at least that much. She was the only foster mother that ever gave a damn about me. I heard a woman's voice from behind her and she shifted from foot to foot.

"You know I can't invite you in."

"I understand. I just wanted to be the one to tell you I was back."

"How long are you staying?"

"Not sure. Depends." I shrugged my shoulders.

More voices sounded and I took it as my cue to leave. "You better go." I told her and backed away from the door.

I knew coming back wasn't going to be easy, but this was...was just shitty. It made me wonder what kind of rumors Bella had heard about me, if she was one of those women, though rare, ignored idle gossip, or if she used gossip to blackmail you, or maybe, things may have died down just like Jasper said. But, it isn't everyday that you get labeled a murderer.

Opening the door to The Pocket, Bella was at the bar, setting up jello shots. Above her hung a sign that announced it was Karaoke night.

_Great. Wait, jello shots? Nice. Down boy._

Alice was on the restaurant side, taking orders from an elderly couple. Rose was no where to be seen, yet. But life has this funny way of playing tricks on you, so who knows. Tonight she was dressed in a wickedly tight pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt that hugged her breasts oh-so-right...so right that I would accidentally on purpose spill oh, I don't know...a bottle of _Shan Hibiscus _on her shirt...Shit...Then she'd smell so damn good, like hibiscus flowers and coconut...and then I'd have to take her over the bar...and...

Circling the bar, she noticed me and smiled, but said nothing. After tying he apron around me I leaned against the bar. She bent down and opened the fridge underneath the bar and placed a bowl of limes in front of me.

"Slice those, will ya. Karaoke night. We sell a lot of jello and tequila shots."

_Good. I'll hold a one back for later. You're in debt nine shots, little lady._

"Sure. Karaoke night, huh? I didn't think people still did that." I said, slicing a lime.

"This is Forks. It's about as creative as we can get."

That was about all the conversation we had as the bar begin to fill with people of all shapes and sizes....but their ages were relatively the same. I tried to picture the cute little old lady with the walker tilting back a shot glass. I found it rather amusing, actually. Bella was working herself to death, with Rose gone and Alice on the other side, I felt bad for her. It's almost as if she had no choice but to bust her ass, which surprised me, since Jasper had named her Goldie Digger. I was drafting a couple of beers when I glanced over at the door and saw Emmett and...Really? Tyler Crowley? It was more like watching Crockett and Tubbs walk into a place to take care of business. Emmett with his white suit...and...God help me...a salmon colored T-shirt. Tyler...a la Tubbs...the four-piece suit with the matching tie. Immediately, I started humming the theme to _Miami Vice. _Bella spotted him and hurried over to him. Standing on her tiptoes, she tried to kiss his cheek, but he stopped her and pointed to the bar.

Now correct me if I'm wrong, but, if you were dating...or whatever...someone...would you stop them from kissing you? Especially a girl like Bella. Interesting. Finally, the approached the bar, Emmett and Tyler sat down, Bella standing beside Emmett.

"Cullen, I heard you were in jail." Emmett turned to me and spoke. Bella sent me a curious look.

"Good behavior." I winked at him, then went down to the end of the bar and took orders from two very lovely ladies requesting Sex on the Beach and a Screaming Orgasm. And I was happy to give each their wish. Bella was doing her trying to talk about how her day had been, but Emmett kept cutting her off. Golf seemed more important.

"I bought a really nice set of clubs today..." Emmett kept rattling on, Bella not getting in a word edgewise. So this was her future sugar daddy. Huh. This situation requires a little more observation, because I was under the impression that their whole relationship was just....plain bullshit. Gold digger or not.

After about ten minutes, Emmett started to sound more like the teacher from _Charlie Brown. _I got more and more frustrated every time I saw Bella get a little closer to Crockett's gun...I mean Emmett's lap. Confused, I wondered why a smart girl like her would even go for a guy like that. I made a mental note to find that out. Tyler was busy chatting up a cougar that was ready to pounce on him the second he walked in, so he didn't say much. He slid from his stool and said goodbye to Bella and nodded his head. He turned and glared at me.

"Don't stick around too long." He said and he sounded laughably threatening.

Bella shot us both a look and I just smiled and shrugged. I was counting on questions later. The bar was half full and things had slowed down. I decided to take a break. I bought a few beers and sat in a middle booth on the far wall facing the stage. About twenty minutes later, I wanted to bang my head against a wall. Any wall.

Let's recap Karaoke Night at The Pocket. So far, I've painstakingly sat through a sixty-two year old man give a stellar performance of "Me So Horny"---the edited version---a seventy-year old lovely lady try her chops at "I Touch Myself"---the show and tell version---and a middle-aged, divorced mother of three belt out "My Girl"---the explains-my-situation version. About three beers and four tequila shots later, the please-make-me-numb version, Bella walks on the stage and grabs the mike.

"You walked into the party  
Like you were walking onto a yacht"

Interesting.

Now, one would think that this song was dedicated to men in general but seeing as how she was looking straight at me while she was singing the chorus, all I could do was smile.

_"You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?"_

Damn she looks good. She was having fun. She was relaxed. A little too relaxed. Hmm.

She finished her lyrical chastisement and said that was the last song for the evening. We finished cleaning and Alice had just stepped to the back. I was cleaning one of the tables when I looked over and saw Bella's tattoo peeking out from the waistband of her jeans. Having an idea, I circled the bar and grabbed a shot glass already filled and a lime.

_Vain, huh_?

Her tattoo was so tantalizing I marched right up to her and gripped her slender waist with both hands. As my hands trailed down her hips, her breath caught and and she looked up at me, curious about my next move.

"What are you doing?"

I flashed her a grin and said matter-of-factly. "You owe me body shots. I'm here to collect."

Before she could stop me I dropped to my knees, unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid the zipper down. Bella shuddered, but I kept one hand on her waist, keeping her steady while I rolled her waistband down, revealing her tattoo.

God, she smelled so damn good. Like brown sugar and vanilla. She ran her fingers through my hair as I outlined her tattoo with my tongue, then let the salt sprinkle across her skin. I skimmed my hand along her side, then slowly licked the salt, letting my tongue trail to her navel. I tilted the shot glass back. She was hot, her body trembling. I grinned and slid my body up against hers as I stood. She held the lime between her fingertips and placed it between my lips, making sure I caught her fingertips as I drew my mouth back slowly. She smiled sarcastically and fastened her jeans back.

"You're an ass." She stepped around me and tossed some towels into a basket.

"You didn't think I was going to let it go, did you?"

She smiled a half smile. "OK. I deserved it after my karaoke serenade."

"Yeah you did." I chuckled. "Eight more to go. Better be careful. I'm full of surprises."

She rolled her eyes and waved at me as she headed toward the door, turning before she pushed it open. "Alice will lock up. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Yes, you shall. And if I have my way, I'll be seeing a whole lot more of you._

_************************************************************************************************************************************_

**A/N: AHHHHH!!! Ok, I know you are dying here.. she's about to give in soon, I promise. Hell, I can hardly stand it!!! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

******************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

So, as determined by the current ache in my stomach, a full package of raw cookie dough and a full bottle of wine do not, I repeat _do not_ go well together. And why, you ask, did I indulge in such torturous goodness? Edward. That's why. With his smoldering eyes and his perfect mouth, oh and that tongue...and his hands....those fingers...those _long,_ skilled fingers...and his big feet that just might be an indication to estimate the size of his...

Bills. I need to be thinking about bills. But when do I not think about bills? Here I sit after a sleepless night, ha, wonder why, and rummage through pieces of paper that demand money from me that I absolutely do not have. I sighed one of those annoying sighs as I opened the bill to the Forks Grandview Nursing Home. The monthly fee would be increasing at month's end and I was feeling a little depressed. Mother chose this particular facility when she still had the presence of mind to do so and was the best that she could afford at the time. It was nice, no frills, and the nursing staff was attentive to mother's needs. But of course, after nine months n Grandview, the savings account was about half of what it used to be. At this rate, in less than a year I was going to have to find another home for her, one that was less expensive and, quite possibly, move altogether.

And that just sucks.

Not that Fork's had anything to offer. But, I was still pursuing Emmett, much to my dismay, or self torture, however you want to put it. Poor guy. He should use some of his money for a Cephaloanaectomy to surgically remove his head from his ass. But, that's another show. Anyway, Emmett had asked me to accompany him...accompany..does anyone even say that anymore?...to the Annual Charity Ball that benefits local AIDS and Cancer research centers tomorrow. I'm going of course, despite the fact that I hate those kinds of events. Anything to step up a notch on the social and financial latter. If I'm going to be a socialite, I better get used to it. On top of that, James, the owner of The Corner Pocket was returning from his vacation today and would be there tonight, which means...that I would be working with Edward...more...as if I needed that satisfaction..._Did I say satisfaction_?...I meant irritation.

Edward pleasantries..._Dammit!..._aside, I laugh to myself every time I think of James. He's the guy that got lost on the way to _Club 54_. Why? Because his fashion sense gives it away. His love for jewel tone silk shirts with the collar turned up, the top three buttons left open, and polyester slacks, along with his long blond hair that he wears in a ponytail. He's even entertained the thought of adding disco night at The Pocket, but so far our ritualistic chant and praises to the bar gods have been productive. No disco ball. Yet. And what kills me about James is that he's clueless, clueless to the fact that we all know his secret. The shrine he has in his basement that is and will always be dedicated to Neil Diamond. He's to The Pocket what Norm was to Cheers, except, when James walks in, instead of calling out his name in unison, everyone in the bar starts singing the chorus to "Sweet Caroline."

Like I said. Clueless. Crap. With James coming back that means more time with Edward...working side by side...bodies touching...his eyes watching me...This is a really bad scenario. Like, uber bad. I will have to say that I am thankful it was chilly after last nights encounter. Dear God, that was like, the most turned on I've been since..well..._never._ My blood was boiling like lava the second he dropped to his knees. And after the dream I had last night of him licking me in well...all the _other_ right places, I am almost considering just paying my debt in full.

No No. No. Edward's tonguing abilities and their relevance to my body shot debt need not distract me from my goal.

_Unless..._

Now that's an interesting idea. I mean, the thought of having sex with Emmett...at all...ever...in this lifetime... completely ranks high on my hurl-o-meter. Kept women don't necessarily have to have sex with their money machines, now do they? _Just how deep his pockets go, remember that_. So, why should I deny myself the pleasure of a man's company...A specific man's company. With that little stunt Edward pulled last night...he became very, very interesting. I'm thinking maybe I should play along with his little game. I'm not married to Emmett, and he's never around....

Tucking that delectable, no-strings idea into the back of my mind, I changed my clothes and went to visit my mother Rene at the nursing home. I waved at a few of the patients and staff that I recognized as I strode down the bright white corridors toward my mother's room. Thursdays were usually slow, but today seemed to be more hectic than usual.

Mother was sitting in her chair by the window humming a tune to herself. It was cloudy outside, so not much light was filtering in. Even without the bright light, I could tell Rene's skin had become more delicate, that her eyes seemed more vacant than they had been on my previous visit, and her hair even messier. She was dressed though, correctly this time, as if one of the staff members had dressed her instead of her dressing herself. I scooped up a hairbrush from the vanity as I walked passed it and took the time to put on a smile, despite what I was feeling inside. Some days mother recognized me, some days she didn't. Mentally crossing my fingers, I hoped this was a good day.

"How are you today, Mom?"

She frowned, obviously confused about the mom part. But she voiced nothing of her confusion, still in the stage of Alzheimer's where she often recognized something wrong, but was too embarrassed to mention it. The meetings that I had attended for family members of Alzheimer's patients had said that this was normal. I held down my anxiety and my sadness as I stroked my mother's hair, waiting for a response.

"I'm fine, dear," she finally said. "Couldn't be better."

I knew that wasn't true, but nevertheless, I was glad to see Rene in a good place today where we could have a conversation, knowing that it could be our last. We spent the next hour walking through the courtyard talking, me trying to jog her memory the best way I could, but no luck. Today I was a dentist preparing her for a root canal. After half an hour of her screaming, we finally got her to calm down. I said my goodbyes, teary-eyed and with a heavy heart and headed over to The Pocket. It was country night, and somebody needed to be there to talk James..again...out of the disco ball.

Edward was there when I arrived...on time...damn him...Looking delicious in his tight jeans, random holes torn in various places...damn him...his long sleeve white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows---the top buttons undone and his collar spread out baring the sparse curls on his chest. A five-o-clock shadow that would cause...wait...Was that a thigh clench?..Yes..I think it was.

_Heaven help me._

Irritated, I watched him chat up some very overgrown and voluptuous flies. His grin was wide....and sexy...and perfect as he slid their drinks to them. Oh yeah. And he winked.

_Panties. Silver platter._

Nope. I'm done with the sliver platter. I have come to the realization that panties just get in the way when it comes to Edward. Hmmm. Then why am I still wearing mine? After making a mental note to maybe...just maybe..shed some lace and tempt him, I pranced over to the bar and put on my apron. As I was tying it, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey." His voice was deep and his warm breath spread across the back of my neck. A shiver slid through me and I stiffened as I turned around.

"Hey." I stepped back, as he was so close, our noses touched.

His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. "You OK?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" I turned and started filling the baskets with nuts.

"You sure? You look upset?"

I shook my head and put on a smile. "Really. I'm fine. I'm just gearing up for the rednecks. It's country night and it gets pretty rowdy in here."

"Country night? Yowza. This should be interesting." He turned his head and chuckled.

"What?"

"Let's make a bet." He said, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Tips. Let's see who can make the most tips. If I win, you pay your debt in full," he licked his lips as he looked me up and down with a hungry gaze. "You win, I'll call it even."

The problem with this was that I knew he would win, you know, with his charisma and pantie melting skills. This was an unfair bet considering I have no charm in me at all. I hardly ever mad more than maybe ten bucks if that during a shift. But, my competitive side betrayed me...not to mention the constant throb between my legs.

"Deal."

Edward smiled big and revealed his drink-droplets-of-Malibu from dimples. "But, I forgot to mention the rest of the bet...I get to take them from anywhere on your body I choose."

_You manipulative son-of-a-_

"Anywhere?"

He leaned in closer, resting his cheek next to mine and whispered in my ear. "Anywhere. If we make it that far."

Edward walked away. Yes, I watched his ass. I'm not stupid. Well yes I am. I agreed to the damn deal without finding out if there were anymore terms. Looks like I'll have to bust my ass tonight and flirt like crazy.

And bust my ass I did. So far, I have twenty-two dollars. Not bad, considering the fugliness I had to lower myself to flirting with. I was too busy to keep an eye on Edward as the crowd was rowdy and I had to stop the half-naked cowboy from become a fully naked cowboy, which distracted me. Rose and Alice were working the restaurant so it made the bar that much more chaotic. As I was putting wanna-be naked cowboy's hat back on, I heard the familiar phrase that always makes me giggle.

"Sweet Caroline..." And done in perfect harmony, too.

I shook my head and watched as James smiled. Fashionably captive in the seventies wearing a violet colored shirt, so shiny it reflected the lights above the bar and a pair of white pleaded slacks. Mr. Pimp Daddy himself. James craned his neck, waved and smiled at me as he talked to Edward. The two seemed comfortable with each other, like they were friends before. The rest of the night was crazy and as the crowd started to fade, I was cleaning off one of the pub tables near the jukebox when I felt a warm body press up against me.

"Dance with me."

_Dammit._

He brought me to the dance floor just as the intro to the song began to play. One arm wrapped around my waist, he pulled me to him, as he cupped my face with the other hand, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I felt my body mold against his as he brought my face to his and brushed his lips across mine.

_Come a little closer, baby  
I feel like layin' you down  
On a bed sweet surrender  
_

I let out a breath as he murmured the words against my mouth. My chest grew tight as he feathered his lips across my cheek, then down to the soft spot behind my ear.

_Girl, it's right here at our fingertips  
So come a little closer baby,  
I feel like layin' you down  
_

The heat that lazed through me as he whispered in my ear again was almost too much. I felt his hand roam over the curve of my hip as he swayed along to the my head to the side, and he nuzzled against my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. My eyes closed as I felt the warm moisture of his mouth against me. Sucking in a ragged breath, I snaked my hands around his shoulders and ran my fingers through his hair. He lifted his head, and I opened my eyes, meeting his gaze.

_Every inch of you against my skin_

Looking into his eyes as he mouthed the words, my knees went weak and my heart slammed against my chest. I wanted to kiss him...well...I wanted to do more than kiss him. Leaning in, I brushed my lips against his ear.

"My place after our shift."

I brushed past him and didn't look back. The bar was empty, except for Alice and Rose cleaning the tables on the other side. Edward and I worked quietly...and quickly I might add. Throwing a towel into the basket under the bar, he looked at me before he turned and left. A few minutes later, I said goodbye to Alice and Rose, asking them to lock up for me. Walking into the parking lot, Edward was leaning against a vintage Stingray. Yep. His hotness level just went up...oh, I don't know...a million degrees. He waited for me to get into my car and followed close behind me as we left. I made a mental note to pay my debt later. What? You think I was going to fold?

I felt him close behind me as I unlocked the door. The butterflies that were in my stomach had now flown away. But taking their place was an odd knot of tension that clenched tighter with every passing second. Upon entering the apartment, I turned on the light and hurried across the room to the other side of the couch. Edward looked at me through narrow eyes as he shut the door, then locked it. The clenching grew tighter as he began walking across the room toward me. Slowly, deliberately, his eyes never leaving mine, until he stood barely a breath away from me. He extended his hand forward and moved my hair away from my shoulders. In one swift movement, he dipped his head and kissed me.

Without even thinking---because that was impossible when a man's lips felt as good as his did---I kissed him back., leaning my entire body forward, as if he were a magnet and I was steel. When he opened his mouth against mine, eagerly I parted my lips, drawing his tongue inside, tasting him as deeply as I could.

That's all the encouragement he needed. He drove both hands through my hair and turned us around until my back was against the wall. He crashed his body into mine and kissed me deeply, more urgent than before. He pulled back briefly and met my eyes just as I opened them. After a few seconds, he leaned in and sucked my lower lip into his mouth and nibbled it gently with the edge of his teeth. A low moan escaped as he traced my upper lip with his tongue, then rubbed his nose gently against mine. He brushed his thumb across my lower lip.

"You want me to stop?" His voice was low and gravelly.

"No." The word was barely a whisper as it left my mouth.

"Take off your shirt."

He stepped back as I reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Edward's breath hitched at the sight of the black, lacy wisp bra. He reached for the silver clasp in front and let it fall open as he unhooked it. His eyes widened with approval. As I started to slide a strap over my shoulder, he shook his head gently.

"No, leave it. Jeans."

Obligingly, I wiggled out of my jeans and let them drop to the floor, kicking them to the side as I stepped out of them. Hooking his thumbs under the thin straps of my waistband, he pulled my panties down my thighs, slowly, his eyes locked with mine as he did so.

"Damn." He puckered his lips and sighed.

"Like what you see?"

"I like---" he stepped closer and brushed his thumbs over my nipples. "--these. A lot."

Biting my lower lip, I tilted my head back against the wall as he dipped his head and nipped his teeth along my collarbone.

"Your turn."

He raised his head and grinned. "Do it for me."

With a shaky breath, I grasped his T-shirt, bunching the material between my fingers before lifting it up his chest then over his head. The first sight of his chest stole my breath away. Every inch of him was hard...and I mean every inch...His defined pectorals, the rippling abs and trim hips. He had a scar under his collarbone. A badass tribal tattoo covered the left side of his chest.

"Like what you see?" He mimicked, the heat in his eyes telling me that he enjoyed the attention.

I licked my lips. "Yes."

Reaching down, I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. I bent down to slide his jeans off, admiring his muscular thighs and the erection that pushed against the black boxer briefs he wore. The thickness made my mouth water.

_Dear God. This is insanity._

Stumbling to my feet, I tugged at his waistband and helped him out of his boxers. Leaving him as naked as I was. God, he ws unbelievable _male. _Eyeing his impressive erection, I trenbled at the thought of him buried deep inside me. Dammit. I can't take it anymore.

"Kiss me again." I blurted out.

His eyes gleaming, Edward pressed his body against mine and bent down to capture my mouth.

He felt and tasted liek heaven. With skilled ease, he explored my mouth, swirling and thrusting his tongue into every crevice....his mouth hot and greedy. When he sucked on my bottom lip, I let out a deep moan, then pulled back and stared at him in awe.

Edward knew _exactly_ what to do. Turning me on in a way that I never anticipated. He fondled my breasts for an excruciatingly long time before finally dipping his head and drawing a nipple into his mouth. He sucked it hard, flicking his tongue over it. Nibbling it until the cry I let out bordered on pain. Just when I thought it couldn't feel any better, he turned his attention to the other one. Arousal drummed throughout my body, until my thighs were slick with my own wetness.

"Now. I need you now." I choked out.

Edward moaned as he lifted his mouth to mine and kissed me. He let his fingers skim over the dampness between my legs. Quickly, he bent down and placed his hand behind my knee, lifting my leg to his waist. I followed his motion, wrapping my other leg around him.

"Hang on." He said. He reached down and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, grabbed a condom from the inside, ripped it open, then quickly slid it over him. He brought his mouth back to mine and kissed me, primal and desperate. Edward broke the kiss and buried his face in the curve of my neck. He took a deep breath as he pushed his way inside me. The two of us letting out simultaneous groans as he tilted his hips and thrust inside me again.

"You're so tight, " he muttered against my ear. "So wet."

I ran my hands through his hair and fisted it, struggling to breathe as he slammed into me over and over again. His strength and his closeness made me dizzy. My eyes closed tight as he filled me fully with each stroke. Everything felt as if it were moving in slow motion.

"Edward..." I moaned his name as our bodies quivered, shuddering on the brink of release. A few seconds later, he caught my mouth, kissing me harshly as he quickened his pace. The experience was so intense, so uncontrollable that he broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes as we climaxed. He fought for air as his jaw clenched tight. Edward leaned his forehead against mine and pressed his lips against me with quick, soft kisses.

"Not bad." I said as I ran my fingertips across his shoulders.

He chuckled. "Not bad, huh? That's all you can say?"

"Fine. It was fantastic."

He smiled and kissed me again. "That's better."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I can. Next chap starts off in B's bedroom. *wink***


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

*************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Oh . . . Is she? ... The feathering of her hair tickled as it fell against my thighs. Oh...Damn! . . . I think she is. Suddenly, I felt the warm silkiness of her mouth on me. Figure eights? Is she doing figure eights? I lifted the sheet, you know, just to be sure. I believe she is.

Now this isn't the kind of show you want to cover up and keep in secret. Nuh-uh. No way, Jose. This is the kind of show you watch, out in the open, with a beer and some popcorn . . . Because, damn, she was good. Bella graduated with honors from_ How to Suck Cock 101_. Throwing the covers back, I bit my lip as a deep moan settled in my chest. She moved her mouth over me with skilled precision, perfect rhythm, drawing her mouth tighter when she reached the tip, flicking her tongue against the sensitive underside before she went back down again. Bella smiled when I reached down and grabbed her hair, then I sat up extending a hand to cup her breast.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Without missing a beat, she murmured, the vibration sending a sliver of heat through me. "Shut up before I change my mind."

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I exhaled and closed my eyes.

Oh . . . fuck . . . did she? ...Well, I'll be damned. Is that the back of her throat? I opened my eyes, you know, just to be sure. And just in time to see her take all of that Edward Cullen goodness as she sucked me deep, her hand encircling me and gliding behind every stroke of her lips over me.

Feeling that this was a little unfair, I had an idea . . . an idea of the number's kind.

"Bring your ass here." I groaned out as I watched her cheeks sink in on her way up.

She didn't stop her oral ministrations as she maneuvered her body around and straddled me, her ass in my face, and that sweet triangle that is a woman. I reached for her hips and silently urged her to lift them, pulling her back a little until her knees were on each side of my chest. As she sucked me deeper, I lifted my head and pressed my own mouth against her wet heat. She pulled away and moaned at the first glide of my tongue, but I steadied her and licked her again, forcing the tip of my tongue deeper. Bella lifted her head for a moment and let herself enjoy the sensation while I flicked her clit from side to side with the tip of my middle finger.

"Oh God!"

_The name is Edward. But, God will work. I could get used to that._

I chuckled and hummed against her warm flesh, guiding her hips further up to lip-lock that sweet little nub, replacing my tongue with two fingers. She hissed out a breath and tried to pull forward, but I wouldn't let her.

"That feels . . . " she moaned " . . . amazing."

Inching back, I thrust my tongue inside her again before she could catch her breath, pinching and rubbing her clit at the same time. Her soft moans filled the room and she was . . . really . . . _really_ . . . wet.

"You trying to make me come?" She choked out.

"That was the plan, yeah."

She let out a huff of warm breath before she took me in again. The feel of her eager mouth surrounding me brought on an unexpected shudder.

"Two can play that game." She lifted off for a second to voice the challenge, then focused her attention back to my very . . . _very_ hard cock, this time more feverishly.

_Shit. She could be the heiress to the vacuum industry fortune. _

As much as I hate to admit it, a few more moments of the exquisite torture were all I could take. Hard as it was for me to end the best sixty-nine and blow job of my life, I gently tapped her ass and she raised her head, licking her lips as she sent me a glance over her shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess and she was trying to catch her breath.

_Were women supposed to look this fucking hot?_

Considering the view I had, that would be a _hell yes_. I donned a wide grin and crooked my finger at her.

"Come here."

One corner of her mouth turned upward sarcastically as she slowly turned around to face me. She slid her body up mine like a feline ready to pounce.

_Here kitty-kitty. Let me make that pussy purr._

Eyeing the foil packet on the corner of the night stand, Bella reached over and grabbed it, ripped it open, then quickly rolled the condom down. Straddling me, she bent down and pressed a kiss to my jaw, then licked her way to my earlobe and bit it. All the anticipation rushed to my hands as I dug my fingertips deep into her hips.

"You're dying for it," she mocked.

A crooked smile stretched across my mouth. "Do the people in Forks know how deliciously evil you are, Bella?"

"Not a clue," she said with a self-deprecating sigh.

I gave a deep, lust-filled chuckle before I whispered in her ear. "Let's see what you've got."

She pressed both palms to my chest, caressing my skin in slow circles, the warmth of her hands sent shivers running through me. Dipping her head, she traced my collarbone with her tongue.

"You can do better than that."

A warm stream of moist air trailed along my chest as she exhaled a deep breath along my chest, then covered one flat nipple with her mouth. My breath hitched when I felt the stinging bite of her nails stabbing into my sides as she ran them up and down, painful, but exhilarating at the same time.

I was nearing the _'ah, fuck it' _point, and apparently so was she. She sat up, lifted her hips and lowered herself onto me. Hearing her gasp as she threw her head back, I lost it. Sitting up, I gripped a lock of her hair and pulled her mouth to mine as she started to move, defining a rhythm that suited her.

"God . . . you make . . . me . . . so . . . fucking . . . crazy . . . " I murmured against her mouth, breaking the kiss in between words to take a quick breath.

"More." Her voice was husky as it hung on a staggered breath.

Humming against her soft skin, I brushed my lips down her chest, then over the swell of her breast, cupping it with my hand, bending my head down, captured the hard tip in my mouth and began feasting away, sucking and biting until she cried out in high-pitched whimpers.

"Feels...ah...so...good..."

Bella settled her hands on my shoulders and gave me a gentle nudge, shoving me back onto the bed. She look so damn beautiful, grinding her hips against me, her mouth swollen from kissing and her nipples hard as diamonds. Resting my hands on her thighs, I met her thrust for thrust as she lifted her body up and down over me. She ran her hands through her hair and let her jaw drop as she gave a little sigh.

"Can't fucking take it anymore." I said through a clenched jaw as I grasped her ass and rolled us over, my body covering hers. Her insides clenched, pleading with her for release.

"Yes." She hissed out.

With a satisfied nod, I drove into her hard, rough, stealing the breath right out of her lungs. Bracing myself on one arm, I reached down and stroked her clit rapidly,continuing to pump inside her until she finally let go. She gave into it, tilting her head back as she arched her body upward. In the heavenly haze, I heard the deep groan hum from the center of my chest as I jerked inside her, feeling the wave of my own release.

Struggling to steady her breathing, she ran her hands up and down my sweat-soaked back, digging her fingertips into my skin

"That was..." She let her voice trail off.

Raising my head, I lifted her chin, tilting her head up, lightly dragging my fingers along her jaw. "That was what?"

Bella pushed me off her and I rolled to my side. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and bent down. The next thing I knew, I had my jeans and shirt being thrown at me.

"This thing..." She waved her hand to me and then back to her. "...between us. There has to be rules."

I grinned, taking in note of the haphazard strands of hair surrounding her very rosy cheeks. My mouth ran dry as I dragged my gaze across those gorgeous breasts and their dusky pink tips.

"Rules. Dammit. I knew there would be a 'but' in all this somewhere." I sighed. "Get it out of your system."

She leaned against the doorway, looking every bit as ready for round three as I was. "This is just going to be sex," she began, her throaty voice wavering in a way that made me smile. "No strings, no emotions involved. Got that?"

"Maybe. Is there more?"

She paused, looking very uncomfortable. "Yes. We have to keep this a secret."

Damn. "What's the matter? Afraid to be seen with the town bad boy?"

Bella scrunched her face and shook her head, then let out a sigh. "It's more complicated than that. Look, I have my reasons, OK?"

Glaring at her through narrow eyes, I gave her a crooked smile. "Is that so? Let me guess, my bank account has something to do with it?"

Her mouth moved as if she wanted to say something but no words came out. After a few seconds of silence, she stormed over to the chair in the corner and threw on a T-shirt that was three times too big for her.

"I said I have my reasons." She lifted her hair off her shoulders then crossed her arms over her chest.

I decided to play along and lay down my own ground rules, see how far she was willing to go.

"Fine. I get it. But, I have my own rules."

She swallowed hard. "Like what?"

"I don't like sharing. I won't share you as long as there is 'this thing' as you call it. Not even with Emmett."

"How the hell...!"

"Small town, Bella. Look, I don't know what your reasons behind your quest for a money bin to swim in, but I'm not going to do this if I know you're shacking up somewhere else."

Sucking in a deep breath, she held it for a moment, then let it out. "Damn you. Isn't that the whole point of 'no strings'? We aren't exclusive?"

I nodded my head. "What's the matter, scared you might get emotionally involved?"

"No. That's not it. I...I.." She stuttered.

_Bingo. You struck a nerve, Cullen._

"Fine. We play by your rules. Sex and nothing else."

"Good. Glad you agree. Now get out so I can get my day started."

Bella turned on her heels and went into the bathroom. I heard the faint click of the lock, then the sound of water as it came out of the shower. Smiling, I slid out of the bed and stepped into my jeans. Walking past the mirror above the dresser, I started to put on my shirt when I noticed the scratches...oh, I don't know...all over my back and my sides.

Marks of appreciation. I can live with that. Is that a bite mark? Leaning in closer to the mirror, I realized that it was definitely a mark of appreciation courtesy of Bella's perfect mouth. Grinning a rather wide grin almost too wide to fit my face, I walked out of the bedroom and went out the front door.

After starting my car, I shook my head and realized that there had to be more to Bella Swan than she let people see. The look on her face when I mentioned getting emotionally involved, which I wouldn't of course, because Edward Cullen doesn't get emotionally involved. Nope. Just can't happen. Back to what I was saying. The look on her face and the way she let herself go with me let me know that her reasons for going after her sugar daddy had little to do with emotions.

Slamming the car into reverse, I backed out of the driveway, determined that I was going to use what sexy time I had with her to learn a little more about Bella and what she was hiding.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I can. BTW...I had to sneak the laptop into the bathroom at 3 AM just to start this chapter. Now that's dedication. Love you all. Make sure you go and check out **

**Waiting for an Angel, shellsbells fic...give her your support!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I** **DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Holy shit, Batman! What the hell got into you, Bella Marie?

_About eight and a half inches, that's what. Or maybe it was nine?_

Shaking my head free from the imaginary penis meter, I hopped in the shower. Even though the water was warm, goosebumps tickled my skin. The memory of his hands roaming over my body, it was like...like it was still happening. My God, that was the craziest thing I have ever done. Dammit. But he was soooooooo...good. And animalistic. And patient, and....and...

_I'm in big trouble._

Fifteen minutes later, after a quickie with the removable shower head, I finished up, toweled off an got dressed. I needed to go shopping for the benefit tonight. No doubt I would need something sexy and sophisticated if I was going to grace the arm of Emmett McCarty. After blow drying my hair, I pulled it into a ponytail and gave Alice a call and asked her to meet me at _Frisky, _the best dress shop in Port Angeles. If anybody could help me with a dress impasse, it would be Alice. I was in desperate need of something to get my mind off Edward, and Alice with her mental ramblings would be the way to do it.

Pulling into the parking lot at _Frisky, _I saw Alice waiting for me inside. The bell over the door chimed as I walked into the boutique. Sidestepping a mannequin with an enviable bust, I approached the section where Alice was flipping through a rack. Without looking up, she puffed out a breath as she held up a skimpy little black dress.

"Something bad has happened."

_You can say that again._

"What happened, Alice? Tell me about it."

The look of dismay on Alice's face made me push away the memory of last night aside for a moment.

"Jasper sent me flowers. They were delivered this morning to my house." She sighed as she hung the dress back on the rack.

"Really? Why is that a bad thing?" I asked, walking around to the other side of the rack.

"Oh, you know why, Bella. Ben, that's why. What am I supposed to do now?"

I chuckled. "Here's an idea. Tell Ben to go fuck himself. It's pretty cut and dry, but it covers everything. Flowers are sweet. Don't beat yourself up over flowers, Alice."

Without a word, Alice came around and handed me a few dresses and pointed toward the dressing rooms. With her kitten heels clicking across the tiled floor, I followed her. Alice sank down in one of the over-sized plush chairs and reached for the mints that had been placed in a bowl on the table in between the chairs. Popping a mint into her mouth, I studied her.

"Wow, this is really bugging you."

Alice nodded, her face turning red. "Of course it bugs me. I feel like I'm cheating on Ben."

"Oh, for the love of Dr. Phil. Alice, Ben is hardly ever around. Oh, and this "time off" thing you guys are supposed to be doing, you honestly think he's being faithful?" I closed the dressing room door, just in time to hear Alice's groan of confusion.

"So, do you think I should go for it, I mean, Jasper is kind of...cute."

Forcefully opening the door, I glared at her. "Alice, yes you need to go for it. Jesus, it's obvious you have had the hots for Jasper for a long time now. And everybody at The Pocket knows he's got a thing for you."

_One. Two. Three._

"What the hell is wrong with the penis species?" Alice burst out.

_We have lift off._

I smiled and shook my head as I watched Alice chew furiously on a mint as she started her rant. "They say we are the needy ones....and..and accuse _us _of being obsessed with love and marriage...and...and being high-maintenance. When all we women really want is a good backseat fuck and a..."

_Go ahead, Alice. Say it. Out loud._

Alice raised her eyebrows and covered her mouth. When she realized what she had said, she removed her hand from her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

Slowly, I nodded my head and cleared my throat, lowering my head to avoid the rueful stares of the other customers. "Yep. And if that's what you want, then Jasper's your guy."

Alice did a double take and finally fixed her gaze on me, her jaw dropping as I checked myself out in the full length mirror. "Bella Marie Swan! Tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

She stood and walked over to me, pretending to fumble with the zipper on the back of the dress. "Don't be coy. You have that Edward Cullen glow."

_Edward Cullen glow? Does that come in a jar or a bottle?_

I turned around quickly and pressed a finger to her mouth and lowered my voice. "Shhh! Well, we kind of..." Alice shook her head. "I couldn't help it! He just started...you know...and it was really good."

"Bella the Refrigerator Swan is no more. What happened to your self-control, Ice Queen?" Alice shot me a mocking smile.

"I don't know." I groaned. " I just wanted some stress-busting sex. Now I'm even more stressed-out."

"So tell him to go fuck himself. Take some of your own advice."

"This dress or the cranberry one?" I asked, trying to change the subject as I went back into the dressing room.

"Cranberry. Don't change the subject."

"Fine." I laughed. "He's pretty determined. God he's driving me crazy."

"Good crazy or bad crazy?"

"Both." A shaky breath exited my throat. "When I'm around him, all I can think about is ripping his clothes off, and when I'm not around him all I can think about is ripping his clothes off."

Alice's giggle vibrated through the door. "And you act like that's a bad thing."

Opening the door, I brushed past her. "Look, it's just sex. We kind of have an agreement. No strings and everybody is happy."

"Right. What about Emmett? That's why we are here. Shopping. For you to snag Scrooge McCarty."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in one of the chairs to put my shoes back on. "Yeah, well. I still plan on snagging him. Being a kept woman doesn't mean I have to have sex with him." I shuddered. "Alice, you can't say anything about this, OK?"

She put her hands up as if surrendering. "It's none of my business. But, you might want to be careful. You've heard the rumors, right?"

Laying the dress over my arm, I sat back in the chair and pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I've heard some things. But I never really pay attention to small town gossip."

"Well, if you plan on climbing the wrungs of the Forks' social ladder, you might want to rethink that."

Shrugging one shoulder at her, I smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Now, let's get out of here. I'm starving."

After paying for the dress and a bad ass pair of shoes, we went to lunch at Carmine's and had an interesting conversation about men over a heaping pile of mushroom ravioli that we shared. We said our goodbyes and I thanked her for helping me, then we went out separate ways. She was on the schedule to work tonight and I told her I'd see her there as a group of us were meeting there before the banquet.

Sitting at home, I stared at the clock, mesmerized by the second hand as it ticked its way along the circumference of the frame. _Edward Cullen glow my ass._ That's ridiculous. No one _glows. _I grinned as I thought about what his reaction to that would be...It would be welcomed with conceit and a smug grin, no doubt about that. Realizing the time, I took another shower. I found myself singing _No Scrub _from TLC just to make sure I knew my place where Edward Cullen was concerned. He's just a stress-reliever, Bella. A stress-reliever with a very experienced set of hands and a really big...

Dabbing on a second layer of lip gloss, I grabbed the clutch purse resting on the dresser and went out the door. Arriving at the bar, the crowd was a medium set, the noise level tolerable. Smooth R&B coming from the speakers overhead. Looking around, Edward was at the bar getting his flirt on with a couple of cows...I mean...very attractive ladies when he looked up and met my eyes. He bit his lip as he gave me a twice over and excused himself. Finding a booth in a shaded corner, I went and sat down. A few minutes later, Edward slid in the booth and sat across from me, sliding a beer over the lenght of the table.

"Mercy. Are you trying to give every man in this bar a damn heart attack?" His voice was low and rough as he asked.

I blushed from the embarrassment. "That's impossible."

He huffed out a laugh. "Are you kidding me? In that dress? Where you going all dolled up?"

"I'm meeting Emmett and some friends here. We have a thing tonight."

He sat up and leaned his elbows on the table, then folded his hands under his chin. "McCarty. Always the gentlemen." He said sarcastically, as he eased his way around the seat, inching closer to me. "So, Bella. How serious is it it between you two? You know, just out of curiosity, that's why I'm asking."

"It's getting there, why?"

All of the sudden, I felt the heat from his body as he moved closer. "I don't know." His jaw tightened. "Just seems a little strange that you found it so easy to sleep with me if the possibility of a serious relationship with Mr. Money Bags is in your future. I'm not buying it. What exactly is keeping you from having something more with me?"

I stared at the beer bottle as if it were the most fascinating thing on the planet before a took a long swig. I felt the heat of his eyes as they roamed over my cleavage and then settled on my lips. My brow crinkled in frustration.

"God, it was just sex, Edward. That's all. And that's all it will be. It's not like the damn earth moved."

He lifted his beer to his lips and took a sip. "Are you sure about that?" He inched closer so that there was no gap between us, his thigh touching mine. My hands started to shake and I felt the heat rise to the surface of my skin as I became acutely aware of his nearness.

"It was more than that, Bella." He dipped his head and brushed his lips over my ear sending a shiver down my spine. "It was a sexual fucking hurricane. Intense. Consuming." Edward flicked his tongue against my earlobe. "I've never been that hard in my life. And you've never been wetter."

"Edward..." I swallowed hard. He traced the shell of my ear with his tongue, then moved his head back and lowered his hand to my thigh, his fingertips making lazy circles across my skin making my legs shake.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Fine," I blurted out. "You're right. Happy now?"

"Not quite." With a faint smile teasing at his lips, he slid his hand under the soft material of my dress, his fingertips feathering against my skin until they reached their destination. Running his knuckles against the damp spot on my panties, he gave a brisk nod and murmured. "Now I'm happy."

My thoughts bounced around like a Ping-Pong ball as my eyes darted around the bar. But the table was well secluded, and nobody could approach it without entering Edward's line of sight. He took advantage of the privacy, grasping my ass and gently shifting me so that my body was more accessible. He dragged his hand between my legs again, pushing the crotch of my panties aside.

R-Kelly with _Bump and Grind _thumped through the speakers, and the soft sounds of people chatting at the nearby tables excited the hell out of me for some reason. Edward, as comfortable as he seemed, was obviously no stranger to public displays.

A sharp breath hissed out of my mouth as he rubbed my clit with slow, steady circles. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing."

He continued to rub my clit, then danced his fingers up and down and prodded me open with the tip of his index finger. The wetness was already pooling and he noticed, for he hissed in a breath through his teeth. I wanted nothing more than to throw him down right there, but I couldn't.

"Edward...you've got...to stop."

My thighs clenched together as my inner muscles squeezed against his finger. A soft moan slipped out from the back of my throat.

"You'll come if I keep doing this, won't you, Bella?" He looked at me, then to the neighboring table a few feet away. I prayed silently that they hadn't heard me.

"Edward, anyone...can walk...by."

"Then you'd better be quick."

He pushed his finger inside, smiling when I bit my lip. I felt hot, tortured and excited. Applying pressure to my clit with his thumb, he worked another finger inside, pushing in and out with a deliberate lazy rhythm. He kept darting glances from me to our surroundings as he continued to slide his fingers in and out, until finally I let out a barely audible groan and squeezed my legs together as my muscles pulsated against his fingers, a soundless orgasm consuming me. Edward let out a satisfied groan of his own as he shifted his body beside me. Releasing a sigh, my legs trembled, and my hands, at some point curled into fists, shook on the tabletop. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett walk in the door, and apparently so did Edward. He withdrew quickly and gave a tiny chuckle. I turned to meet his gaze, he laughed again as he swiftly fixed my dress over my thigh.

"Still want to tell me the earth didn't move?"

Sliding quickly to the other side of the table, he sank down in the seat and took a sip of his beer. Emmett approached the table, looking suave in a charcoal blazer with a white shirt underneath and a matching pair of slacks.

"What are you doing, Cullen? You trying to steal my girl?" Emmett said, his voice possessive.

"Hello to you, too, McFarty. Nice to see you again." I shot Edward a look and shook my head. Emmett bowed his shoulders forward and started toward Edward. But Edward just sat there, calm and collected. "What are you going to do, hit me with your purse?"

"Goddamn you, Cullen! You should have never came back here! Things were just quieting down." Emmett barked and turned his attention to me. "Bella, stay away from this asshole. He's just nothing but trouble."

"Emmett....What?"

"Let's just go. Tyler and Lauren are waiting in the limo." Emmett pulled me up by arm gently and threw a go-to-hell look at Edward, who was making mocking impressed expressions with his eyes and mouthing the word "limo".

"See ya around, Tiger." Edward slid out of the booth and nodded his head in my direction and winked as he brushed passed Emmett.

_What the hell was that all about?_

I made a note on my mental scratch pad to find out. I knew there were rumors, but seeing as Edward was just a little too at ease with Emmett's outburst, my curiosity was piqued.

All of the sudden Edward Cullen became even more intriguing.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: We are about to start finding out some more about E and B. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

It's been forty-five minutes and . . . twenty-two point eight seconds since Bella left. Not that I was counting down or anything. Nope. Sure wasn't. And I have just now become the biggest liar in the universe. I let out a sigh of disappointment before yelling last call. Leaning against the bar, I chewed on my bottom lip and grinned, then stepped outside myself for a moment and gave myself a pat on the back . . . make that three. That little episode in the booth almost cost me my fingers . . . The girl can grip like a vice.

Not sure what it is that she has over me, but there is something about Bella Swan that is hypnotizing, magnetizing, energizing . . . I'll stop now so as not to put myself at risk of sounding like a greeting card.

OK. I'm done comparing vaginal muscles to tools. It just isn't cool. Funny as hell, just not cool. Bella and I have now had four mind-blowing experiences. All of which I couldn't stop thinking about. And I'm totally kicking myself in the ass for making that damn bet with Jasper. The arrogant bastard in me wants to tell him that I sealed the deal, yet something tells me I'll feel like shit if I do. I was in the middle of contemplating going back to the motel and stroking my second ego while going over letters D through F of the masturbation alphabet when I felt a tap on my left shoulder.

"Edward," James had come in from the back door with two large boxes of champagne. "I need you to drop this off at the country club on your way out."

"Yeah, sure. No problem. What's going on at the country club?"

Setting the boxes on the lower bar, he smiled. "Charity benefit. The filthy rich soak this up like they were sponges."

_Charity benefit equals Bella equals me crashing a party. Oh yeah!_

"Ah. I see. I'll drop it off on my way back to the motel."

James winced in surprise and shook his head. "Motel? No, man. Listen, you are more than welcome to stay in the apartment over my garage. Free of charge."

"I can't do that. You gotta let me pay you something."

He leaned against the bar and crossed his arms over his chest. "Edward, I don't care what the people in this town say, I always thought you were a good kid. Still do. For what it's worth, accidents happen. You were young and made a mistake. It's shitty that the people here aren't so forgiving." James slapped me on the shoulder and smiled. "Anyway, you don't have to pay me anything. You're helping out here and that's good enough for me. There's a key under the mat. No rules man. Come and go as you please and there's no limit on the women." He winked.

"Thanks."

He stepped around me and headed toward the front door. My forehead did that wrinkling thing when I paused and absorbed his words. He was right. This town _isn't_ forgiving. If they only knew the truth. But I would never do that. Because if I did, it would change what people thought about Rebecca. Which reminds me, I haven't run into Jacob. _Yet_. It was hard enough dealing with Emmett.

Shoving the thoughts aside, I finished cleaning up, grabbing the boxes off the bar as I was heading out to the parking lot. I smiled a nervously as I sat the boxes of champagne in the passenger seat and shut my door.

Ten minutes later, I pulled into the sea of limousines and expensive imports at the country club, finding a parking spot next to a killer Aston Martin. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten to prepare myself, I picked up the boxes and got out. The doorman held the door open for me as I entered into the country club. The atmosphere was very . . . dull. Passing the buffet table on my way to the kitchen, I grabbed a meatball from the tray. Needs more sauce, I thought to myself.

_So far, so good. Nobody has recognized you yet._

I let out the breath I had been holding and pushed the swinging door to the kitchen open with my hip. The chef pointed to an empty spot on a stainless steel rack near the coolers and I sat down the boxes. He said his thanks as I was leaving and I nodded. Stepping into the main hall, I searched the room looking for Bella. A heavy feeling came over me when I finally took notice of the judgmental stares and the whispers that were focused in my direction. Pretending not to notice, I walked through the crowd and saw Emmett on the dance floor...with Jessica...his hands on her ass...and a big grin on her face. After having my "_What was I thinking?_" moment, I spotted Bella sitting at one of the tables near the corner...alone...nursing a glass of champagne and looking around the room.

"Looking for someone?" I asked as I sat down in the chair next to her. She turned and shook her head as she smiled.

"No. What are you doing here?"

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss the opportunity to crash a deep-pocket shin-dig."

"God, you are so arrogant and obnoxious." She waved her hand in the air and took a sip from her glass.

I draped my arm casually over the back of her chair and tapped her on the shoulder. "Wanna tell me why your money man is dancing with my ex-girlfriend, when he should be dancing with you?"

She snorted. "I don't dance. Jessica is your ex? You have horrible taste in women." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile.

"I think my taste is improving, actually."

"Think so, huh?"

I nodded. "I do. Wonder what Jess is doing here?"

"Looking for her next set of boobs most likely," Bella said non-chalantly as she took another sip from her glass, tilting it back, she finished it in one swallow. A few seconds of silence passed as we watched eyed the dance floor. Casting her a sideways glance, I noticed her skin was clammy and she was starting to sweat.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She nodded quickly and turned to look at me. Before I realized what I was doing, my hand was on her forehead, then her cheek, then found its way under her hair and cupping the nape of her neck.

"You feel warm. You sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine," she said. But her voice was shallow, indicating that even she didn't really believe that she was OK.

"Let's take a walk," I told her, lifting my arm from the back of the chair and slipping it around her waist.

"I'm fine, really..."

"It's crowded in here," I interrupted. "We could both use some fresh air."

Without waiting for an answer, we stood and stepped away from the table. I wove my fingers with hers and gently tugged her through the staring crowd until we were in the front lobby. There were considerably less people here, and that coupled with the sumptuous decor of gilded baroque ceilings and dark walnut paneling, and the jewel-toned rugs seemed to calm her down a little. I guided her to a grouping of sofas and chairs obscured by some potted palms and sat her on a loveseat, then folded myself down alongside her.

When I started to extend a hand toward her forehead again, Bella dropped her gaze to prevent eye contact. My hand hung in mid-air for a few seconds, then I slowly let it drop to my lap.

"Sorry," I muttered. "But you still look a little flushed."

"I'm fine. Just not a big fan of crowds."

Interesting. This coming from Goldie Digger herself, who needed to be getting used to crowds, not running from them.

I nodded in sympathy as I surveyed the party goers chatting happily to one another and knew what it felt like to be alone in a crowd. Most of them were strangers, but I recognized too many of them, none of which I felt comfortable to approaching. Turning back to Bella, she met my gaze in silence. But her lips parted fractionally, as if she wanted to say something but was afraid to put a voice to it. Thanks to the dim lights of the lobby–and the even darker corner into which we had wandered–her pupils were wide and dark, yet somehow her eyes seemed brighter, too. Two faint spots of color bloomed on her cheeks as I studied her, and her breathing suddenly seemed to quicken, her breasts rising and falling noticeably above the scoop neck of her dress. Her spicy scent teased at my senses, taunting them, tempting me, making me want things I really shouldn't want in a public place, even though I had already taken a little nibble back at the bar, this just wasn't the place.

I started to say something, but instead, I leaned my head in and brushed my lips over hers, once, twice, three times, four. Cupping her face in both hands I slanted my mouth over hers to kiss her more deeply. She covered my hands with hers and kissed me back firing a shot of something hot and fiery through me. She was so warm, soft, so responsive. I gently nipped her lower lip, making her gasp, rolling my tongue into her mouth when she gasped. She accepted me enthusiastically, opening her mouth wider, inviting me deeper. As the kiss intensified, I lowered my hand to her shoulder, flattening my palm over the warm skin above the neck of her dress. Then I nudged it even lower, splaying my fingers wide over her breast.

For a long moment, we seemed to be suspended that way, my tongue in her mouth, her breast in my hand, the fire of the _very different _kiss raging out of control. Then she was pulling away, tugging the hand on her breast away and ducking her head in a way that left my mouth at her temple. So I kissed her there instead. Unfortunately, I understood. As much as it pissed me off, I understood.

"Edward, I'm.."

"It's OK, Bella."

Our eyes locked and something in her eyes said she was afraid. Afraid of what she felt. Hell, I was afraid of what had changed between us with one kiss and a heated glance. Curling my fingers under her chin, I lifted her face to mine, but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Look at me, please," I pleaded. After a few seconds, she finally looked up. "I have to go. I don't want to, but...Are you going to be OK?"

Her hands were shaking and her skin was flushed. "Yes. I'll be fine."

Pressing my lips together, I lifted my hand and brushed her hair back from her shoulders and nodded. Without a word, I ran the back of my hand across her cheek and stood, then shoved my way through the door. I walked across the parking lot to my car. Expelling a short breath, I reached for the handle to open the door when I heard footsteps behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cullen?" the words were slurred, but I recognized the voice before I even saw who the words came from.

Jacob Black. Brother of Rebecca, and once-upon-a-time could have been brother-in-law of Emmett. I turned to faced him. He wasn't as muscular as he had been before I left, but his bitterness was still the same. My eyes searched his face and immediately fell to the thin strip of facial hair above his lip.

_What the hell? Is that a fu-man-chu? Free mustache rides for all._

Falling in step behind him were Paul, Sam, Quil, and Embry. What did they think they were? A pack of wolves?

Leaning against the car, I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled. "I was invited."

"Bullshit." Jacob slurred as he stepped closer. I had never been afraid of Jacob, and I sure as hell wasn't now, but I put my hands up anyway. "I don't want any trouble, Jake."

"Too late. I heard you were back. Gutsy move, asshole." Jacob stepped even closer, but tripped over his own feet as he did. He poked me in the chest then shoved me back. "You think you can murder my sister then come back here like nothing ever happened?"

"Jake, I'm serious. I don't want any trouble, and I sure as hell don't want to whip your ass while you're drunk. I like my fights fair." He stepped even closer and rared his fist back. Just then, I heard Bella's voice echo across the parking lot.

"No!"

With a lightning quick motion, I grabbed Jake by the forearm and twisted it around his back. The others started toward me but stopped abruptly when Bella approached.

"Let go," Jake groaned.

Leaning in closer to his ear, I let him know exactly how I felt. "Not until you get this straight. If you cause another scene like this, Jake, I'll make you regret it. And you know I will." I shoved him away and he stumbled, nearly falling down before catching his breath. "Go drink some coffee or sleep it off."

"Jake...what the hell?" Bella darted her eyes between me and Jacob. Then lifted her hands and put them on her hips. "What is it with you men and your territorial disputes? Whatever, Jake, take your pack and go home."

Jake turned back to me, his face slack from too much alcohol, his expression filled with hate. "Go back where you came from, Cullen. No one wants you here." He turned and pointed at Bella. "You...you need to watch who you associate with."

"Thanks, Jake. But I don't remember asking your opinion." She said as she came to stand beside me. Jake nodded as he turned to leave, his pals following behind him. Bella turned to look at me, her lips twisted and her brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Bella."

"Yeah, well, what I saw was you keeping Jake from making an ass of himself, again."

"I won't argue that. Jake is bad news when he's drinking."

She nodded. "Yes, he is. What's he got against you anyway?"

"A grudge. Look it's nothing." My jaw clenched and I looked away from her for a second, then turned back to her. "You need a ride?"

"Yeah. I'll let you take me home on one condition."

I smiled. "OK. More rules." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go if you promise to explain to me why you aren't Mr. Popular around here."

_Shit. _

"I can't. I wish it were different. I don't want to jeopardize your reputation in this town by hanging out with me. Maybe I should just leave permanently."

"Bullshit. For one, I don't have a reputation. I just moved here. And two, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on with you and this town."

I grinned and scoffed a laugh. "So this is kind of a 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours" kind of thing?"

She smiled. "Haven't we already done that?"

I nodded. "Fine. Get in. But if I answer your questions, you have to answer mine."

She hesitated for a moment, then walked around the front of the car, then opened the door to get in. I shook my head and without saying anything, I opened the door and slid in the seat.

Slamming the gear into reverse, I smiled to myself, the thought of getting to know more about the mysterious Bella Swan dancing around in my head..

This should be interesting, I silently said in my head as I headed in the direction towards La Push. I wasn't about to take her home, too easy for her to get comfortable and shut down.

If we are both on neutral ground, then neither of us would have an excuse.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I can. Going to find out some bits and pieces next chapter. And yes a lemon, for crying out loud....Geez...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

**********************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

"What the hell? You passed the turn to my apartment ten minutes ago?" Bella complained, hitching her thumb over her shoulder.

"Really? I didn't notice," I muttered and sent her a sideways glance. She sighed heavily as she sat back in the seat. It didn't take her long to react when we passed the sign for La Push.

"La Push? Are you crazy?" Her voice filled with excitement. Stepping on the clutch, I downshifted and took a left turn.

"Relax. I'm not that stupid."

"Then where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Sit back and enjoy the ride."

Ok. So she went from speaking understandable English to Whinese. It's a woman's prerogative. Right?

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her. She fidgeted and pouted, clearly aggravated by my non-compliance. It was somewhat cute, actually. The way her bottom lip stuck out a fraction, her arms crossed over her chest.

_Damn hard on. Damn you to hell. Freethinking, selfish, open-minded, devil of flesh, troublemaker that you are. _

Ooooo…K. If having a silent conversation with your dick is a sign that you need a ride on the short-bus…_Did I say short?..._Anyway, then save me a seat.

Ten minutes later, I slowed to a stop at the edge of Watchman's Point, an excellent, secluded, spot to vacate from the frightening little town of Forks. I smiled as Bella's jaw went slack and her eyes widened in awe.

"Edward….this is beautiful. What is this place?"

"Watchman's Point. I used to come here when I was a kid. When things got tough, I'd ride my bike, loose chain and its entire rusty glory, all the way here."

She nodded and then turned to look at me. Her eyes searching my face, finally resting to linger on my scar.

"Go ahead. Ask me how I got it."

She cleared her throat and looked down. "I'm sorry. That was rude…I shouldn't---"

"You wonder how it happened, it's OK. How do you think it happened?"

She blinked at my question, her mind racing to find an answer. "Come on, Bella. Your mind is turning a mile a minute."

"Bar fight. Broken beer bottle."

"Who won?"

She smiled. "You, of course."

I chuckled. "Any other scenarios?"

"Hmmm. Let's see. You came across a bad guy in a dark alley outside a club and he went after you with a knife because you stole his girlfriend."

"Ooh. That's interesting. Why can't I be the bad guy?"

"You were. You stole his girlfriend."

"That hurts, Bella." I smiled and chuckled. "I did get into a fight. With one of my foster fathers. I came home after school and saw him pounding his fist into my foster mother's face. I was thirteen. I couldn't do much, but I had my fists. He had a broken beer bottle. She stayed. I ran away several times, but always came back. For her sake."

"Oh my…That's terrible. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I survived my childhood. Everyone does. What about you?"

Bella sighed and twisted her mouth, obvious that she wasn't prepared for me to ask her any questions concerning her past.

"Did I scare you, Bella?"

"No, no." She shook her head quickly. "Just the thought of you going through all that, it hurts a little, that's all."

"Ah. You do have a soft heart after all. You're parents must have loved you very much."

I watched her fold into herself as she shifted her eyes around and hung her head. She pulled in her bottom lip as she sighed. "Yeah. They did the best they could. But we didn't come here to talk about me. I want to know what that was all about, you know, with Jake."

Well, hell. I thought I could dance around it, get her to talk more about her and way less about me. After turning the page over in my mental scratch pad, I reminded myself to take "dance around unwanted subject lessons."

"It started in high-school. Emmett, Jake, even the rest of the furries that he leads…we were all friends. Hung out together. Emmett had a thing for Jake's sister, Rebecca, who had a thing for me, but being the nice guy that I am, I didn't return the same feelings, you know, for Emmett."

My voice cracked, the memory of it all piercing my heart. Bella narrowed her eyes and stared at me, taking a deep breath before she spoke.

"Oh my God. You cared about her, didn't you?"

_Damn. Am I that transparent? Note to self: By some tint for your brain._

"Yes. But it was more than that." Pressing my lips tightly, I squeezed my eyes and swallowed. "I was in love with her. But, I was getting into some trouble, and her dad kind of, in so many words, told me to stay the hell away from her and his family. So I did. I was sent to do a year in juvie boot camp when I was seventeen for stealing quarters from the washing machines at the laundry-mat, so I could eat while I bummed a place to sleep, whether it was on the street or a shelter. Anyway, when I came back, she and Emmett were engaged. I was pissed. It was more a shotgun engagement. Her father pushed her into it. She and I got a wild hair one night and took off, saying we were going to run away and never come back."

I had to stop, the tickle in the back of my throat was getting harsh, and so was the lump that came along with it.

"Is it true what they say about you? I don't mean to be bold, but Jake said something about murder…"

"It's OK. Beck and I stopped at a party in Port Angeles on our way to who-knows-where. She was drunk, I had a few beers. A fight got started between her and this girl flirting with me. Beck ran off and jumped in the car, started it. I went after her, jumping into the passenger side. God, she was so mad, so wasted, driving faster than she should have been. I told her to slow down and stop to let me drive, but it was too late. We hit a tree. It killed her instantly on impact."

"Edward…I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"I know you didn't. I was scared, didn't know what to do. I didn't want anyone to think badly of her, I mean she already ran away with me…I switched places with her, moving her to the passenger side. When the cops arrived, they arrested me for DUI. It's all on my record."

Bella sniffled and I heard her sigh. "Shit. But you didn't…you're not a murderer."

"Depends on who you ask. If I hadn't come back…maybe…"

She touched my arm. The warmth of her hand lingered and hovered over my skin. "Stop."

"I miss her. She was every bit as wild as I was. But coming from a high society family...ya know. By the way, you're money man hasn't told you any of this?"

"No. And I never asked. So, I guess the town just decided to believe what they wanted to believe. Shame."

"And it needs to be left that way. I won't let them think she was a bad person. They can say what they want about me. I don't care. I put up with the shit for six years. The rumors, being kicked out of places, the accusations. Anytime something bad happened, it was always my fault. With the exception of a few people, James, Rose, Alice, Jasper and his dad, this town and its abuse just drove me out."

"Where did you go?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She scoffed a laugh. "Try me."

"Peace Corps. I just got back from an assignment. I'm only here until I get an approval for my next one, Ghana or El Salvador."

"You aren't staying?"

_Whoa. Was that disappointment in her voice? Interesting._

"No. I could be here a few days. A few weeks, maybe a month. But enough about me. Wanna tell me why you sat so quietly watching your boyfriend let his hands roam all over another woman's ass?"

Bella quirked an eyebrow and a frown teased at the corner of her mouth. "I'm not concerned about stuff like that. I'm not the jealous type. Potential kept woman that I am, I have no reason to get jealous."

_What-the-fuck moment number two. _

"Ok. Let me get this straight. You want to squirm your way into a relationship with a rich guy, just for the sole reason that he's rich? That's shallow, Bella. What about love, does that count for anything?"

_Did I just say the L word?_

"I don't have time for love. It just gets in the way, a distraction. I have my reasons. And no. I'm not going to tell you, so don't ask."

"That's not fair, Bella." I said, but regretted it as soon as I saw the moonlight reflect off the tears gathering in her eyes. Stepping out of the car, I circled to her side and opened the door, extending her hand to help her out. "Come here."

I pulled her to the front of the car and leaned her against it so I could face her. She crossed her arms in defiance and cast her gaze over my shoulder to avoid looking at me. Curling my fingers under her chin, I tilted her head up and held it there.

"I'm just going to lay this all out here. You don't strike me as the type to hang around a group of well-dressed, deep-pocket, my-shit-doesn't stink, snobs who don't care about anyone but themselves. You're different. I can't see you standing in the middle of them discussing politics and the stock market."

She looked down, and then brought her eyes back to mine. "You're wrong!" Her bottom lip was quivering and her voice cracked.

"If I'm wrong, then why are you so upset? You're better than that. And Emmett? For the love of Tiger Woods, you sure as hell deserve better than that. You don't even love him. Is that what you want, a fake relationship?"

Her jaw clenched and she puckered her lips. "How do you know that? Why does it matter to you who I'm with?"

_Well, fuck. You ever have that "kicked in the ass with a steel-toed boot" feeling? If not, I advise you to have your epiphany before the boot in the ass. That shit doesn't tickle._

Taking her face in my hands, I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you."

_Crickets. La. La. La. More crickets._

"Edward, how can you say that? I mean, all we did was kiss back there at the country club, for crying out loud…"

"Bullshit. There was more in that kiss than any words could ever express. Jesus, Bella, I know I just met you, but for some reason, which you won't explain to me, I feel like you and I are almost one in the same. Some clichéd connection that I can't even begin to understand. You can help me understand it, but you won't. Whatever your reasons are, I'll respect it, but dammitt I wish you would talk to me."

The tear that fell along her cheek made me do all kinds of aching, aching that I wasn't used to. I had said more to her in the last three minutes than I had ever said to anyone. And frankly, it scares the hell out of me.

"I can't…"

She started to speak, but I stopped her, placing a finger against her mouth. "Kiss me again, Bella. Kiss me again, and if you can honestly tell me that you don't feel anything, then I'll let it go."

Her lips parted and she met my gaze. I threaded my fingers through her hair. The silky curls wound around them in invitation, and I couldn't help thinking it was a gesture that I hoped the rest of her felt like offering, too.

"Kiss me again, dammitt."

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Um…Wow! What a swift kick to the lungs! My mouth went dry at his soft request. I should tell him no, but those damn eyes. Damn hormones and damn him for saying all this. Because they were the reason that I stood on my tiptoes and didn't back away when he pulled me to him. They were the reasons that I kissed him.

And kiss him I did, lifting my hand to cup his rough jaw as my mouth covered his. He responded, easing me down, my back now against the hood of the car, his body over mine.

"Edward…this can't happen…you're leaving…"

Pulling back to look at me, his eyes searched mine for a moment. "Then give me a reason to stay." The heat of his whisper fanned across my face. He buried his other hand in my hair, tilting my head, filling my mouth with his tongue.

I lost myself after that. Utterly and completely. He was so warm, his lips soft yet eager as he kissed me slow and deep. He took one of his hands and slid it down my side, then down the outside of my thigh, hooked it behind my knee and raised it. I followed his lead, wrapping my leg around his waist. But I hesitated and broke the kiss.

"We can't do this….I can't…"

"Yes, we can. Let me love you. The way you should be."

His lips crashed down on mine in a bruising kiss. It was hard to resist his urgency, the power of his words, the smell of his cologne mixed with the salty smell of sweat and desire.

"Yes…" Breaking the kiss long enough, I whispered back before he kissed me again, his hand gliding softly along my thigh as he raised the hem of my dress. Wrapping my other leg around him, I lifted my hips to allow the dress to come up fully. Curling his fingers around the waistband of my panties, he tugged at them slowly. He stepped back long enough to take them off, then reached for the hem of his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head.

His body hovered over mine as he looked into my eyes. When I felt his fingers strum over my rib cage and his palm curving under my breast, it was like a wave of fire washing over me. I uttered something unintelligible, a sound that was needy and demanding as I arched against him.

"God, I love the sounds you make when I touch you."

I bit my lip, reining in a smile. He let out a feral growl as he raised his hand to my shoulder, slowly sliding the dress down my arm, loosening the fabric enough for him to uncover my breast. Trailing his fingers across my chest, he did the same to the other side.

I didn't object when I felt the warm rush of his breath against me and his mouth replaced his hand, his tongue flattening over my nipple. Again and again, he dragged his tongue over me, opening his mouth wide as he pulled as much of the tender flesh inside as he could. The pressure was almost too much, and when I tightened my fingers convulsively in his hair, I didn't know if it was to push him away or pull him closer.

"Edward…" I sighed his name, husky and low.

"Mmmm…and the way you say my name..." He hummed against my skin as he trailed his lips up to my collar bone, nipping at me gently. I suddenly felt bereft as his hands left my skin. I was about to complain when I heard the familiar sound of a zipper being released followed by the rustle of a condom wrapper as he ripped it open with force. Running my hands along the muscles in his shoulders, I could feel how much he wanted me. His body was heated with intensity and desire, and tight from trying to control himself. I shivered as the smooth skin of his thighs pressed against the inside of mine.

Edward lifted his head and I stared at him, his eyes on fire. He opened his hand fully and slid it down firmly on my thigh, his fingertips digging in deep, splaying across as they reached my ass. He moved his hand in slow circles over me, as if he were trying to trace a pattern into my skin. When I instinctively arched my body against him, he removed his hand, and then dipped his fingers inside me, curving his palm over me, pressing his middle finger deep inside me, curving the tip. The sensation was unbelievable, a delicious shock that was sharp running across my skin. I gasped at the intrusion.

He withdrew and braced himself on the hood as he positioned himself against me. The head of his erection teasing at me. He searched my eyes for permission, then dipped his head, brushing his lips over my ear and whispered.

"Don't fight this, baby. I know you feel it, too."

With nothing else to say, he pushed his way inside, slowly, no hurried movement as with the other times we had been together. He took my breath away, kissing along my neck, my jaw, and then finally forcing my lips apart. I accepted his tongue as he explored my mouth, his head moving from side to side. It was intense; the slow rhythm of his movement inside me was almost too much to bear.

Gripping him tighter around his waist, I guided his hips, setting a pace that would satisfy my desire that was spiraling out of control. He pushed inside, deeper and harder. Giving over to the feeling that washed over me, I raised my hand to my breast and massaged it roughly, pinching my nipple hard.

Grabbing my wrist, he pulled my hand away. His fingers locked with mine as he raised my arm above my head. "Tell me you want this…please." He whispered.

He kissed me again, swallowing the moan that had attempted to erupt. My legs started to shake as he moved faster. His fingers wound tighter against mine and he raised his head to look at me. Our eyes met, and what I saw in his was…was something I had never seen before. His lips parted and his breathing grew heavy as he pumped into me faster. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, but felt his hand cup my cheek.

"No. Look at me. I want to see your eyes."

Meeting his eyes was all it took for the both of us to reach the edge. I gripped a lock of his hair, pulling tight as we both climaxed. My insides shattered and I let out a scream as he cursed under his breath.

For a long moment, neither of us spoke. He had rested his body against mine, his face buried against my neck, his fingers tracing lightly along my thigh, my legs still wrapped around him. It was a tender gesture, one that was meant to calm us down slowly. A part of me wanted to run, and the other just wanted to let myself enjoy him surrounding me, stroking my thighs, brushing his mouth against my neck.

Eventually, though, I would have to come back to myself. And when I did, I wish I hadn't. Hadn't allowed what just happened to happen.

_What did I just do?_ I had shared something with him that I had never allowed myself to share with any man. Edward brought out that thing in me that I had kept on a leash, the emotions that I feared. Tapping him on his shoulder, he sat up. I pulled my dress up, he handed me my panties, and I slipped them back on. After we finished dressing, we lay back down on the hood and looked up at the sky.

"Lot of stars up there," he said. "Make a wish."

"If I believed in wishes, you mean?"

"Ha, I know. I made too many when I was a kid. Do it anyway."

I took a deep breath as I stared at the stars twinkling back at me. "I wish I had a million dollars."

He chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

I sighed. "Ok, your turn."

He was still looking up at the sky when I turned to face him. I saw a smile crawl across his lips. "I've already made mine."

"Oh yeah? Did it come true?"

An electric pulse shot through me as he turned his face to mine, his eyes held a truth that I was not expecting. "Almost."

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Update as soon as I can. Still have long way to go. Next chappie is in BPOV. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

*********************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Intense? No, you think?

Holy crow! What in the hell....? I just had sex…on the hood of a car. And not just any car. A classic car. Edward's car.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath as I ran my hands through my hair. Leaning against the door, I could still feel the pressure of his kiss on my lips...like a ghost. I took off my shoes and walked over the window.

_I swear if I pull these curtains back and he's pulling a John Cusack and I start singing _along_ with Peter Gabriel...I'll...I'll..._

Pulling the curtain back....slowly...

Sigh of relief is trumped by sigh of '_Oh my God he's still here.'_

Edward was leaning against the side of his car, his hands in his pockets with that "I want you still" look in his eyes. Couldn't help thinking that if this keeps up, I'll be down to two zeros...in the cents place.

I watched him as he stood there, thinking, the same as I. I should have told him about Rene, but it wasn't his burden to carry. He had already been through so much. For a man that puts on such a tough exterior, he sure had a soft heart, protecting Rebecca's reputation the way he did, to take the blame for something he didn't do. That's ballsy. And to think that he put up with being labeled a murderer and who knows what else. This town disappoints me…to the utmost extreme.

I sighed and went into the bedroom, snaked out of my dress. My chest was still red from the stubble on his face rubbing against me while he...

Not going to think about. Really. I'm not. _Honest._

I took a shower then pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank, grabbed the remote and sank down on the couch. My head had rested against the arm of the couch maybe thirty seconds when I heard a knock at the door. Muttering a sound of disappointment, I pushed myself off the couch, trudged lazily to the door, and opened it.

Edward was leaning very James Dean-like against the doorjamb. The way he was looking at me, the heat in his eyes, had my throat going desert dry. Quickly, I dropped my gaze from his. But it didn't help. For a moment, as the silence stretched between us, I became very aware of the fact that we were only separated by...well nothing actually. A wave of something that I couldn't describe struck me, so intense that I almost lost my balance.

And it wasn't the exhaustion.

It was that damn angelic blur emanating from him.

The right corner of his mouth turned up...you know...that "I'm too sexy for my own damn good" grin that packed a punch so powerful, I had to lean against the door for support.

"Admit it. You like me."  
_  
Ruin the moment why don't ya._

I lowered my eyes, and then suddenly felt his hands in my hair and his lips pressed against mine in a slow, deliberate kiss. Turning our bodies a fraction, we managed to step further inside. He reached across and shut the door. I lost myself in his kiss for a little while longer--since I knew this couldn't happen again...dammit...I dragged my mouth from his to pull in a few long gasps of air.

He leaned our bodies against the door, keeping his fingers tangled in my hair and pressed his forehead to mine. He was still so close, that I felt more than saw his smile as he murmured, very, very softly.

"So, it suddenly occurs to me that there is a slight possibility that you might like me a little bit."

_Yes. Yes I do. More than I should. Ever since you walked into the bar. I didn't want too...You're gorgeous, funny, smart, sweet. A good guy. An incredibly hot and sexy good guy.  
_  
"OK, I admit it," I said softly. "Maybe just a smidge."

Reluctantly, I pulled away and stepped around him, but not far, enough so I could still feel the heat radiating from him. Just to be safe, I stood with my back to him before saying what I had to say. If I looked him in the eyes, I knew I would lose it.

"Edward, I can't do this. Not with you."

He didn't say anything, but I heard him sigh.

"Because I'm not rich?"

"Yeah."

"And that's the only reason?"

_No. But, that's the only reason I'm telling you. My mother is sick, and I have a kid in Tucson_.

"That is a stupid reason."

"Well, maybe it is to you."

"Then explain it to me."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

How was I going to make him understand? Shit. In spite of that, I turned around, still avoiding his gaze, crossed my arms over my stomach in an effort to steady myself.

"I have no idea who my father is. I don't even know that my mother knows exactly who my father is. All I know is that he was stationed at the Army base near our house in Tucson."

Edward widened his stance and raised his eyebrows, encouraging me to continue.

"Anyway, whoever he was, he never came around much after I was born, nor did he ever send anything to help out."

He took a few steps toward me, raised his hand, and tucked my hair behind my ear. Dragging his fingertips across my cheek, I shied away from him. Understandingly, he shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Go on."

"It was hard for her, my mom, being single and raising a kid. She didn't go to college, and she had no knowledge to do anything but wait tables and clean houses, and look pretty and be charming. It was still hard to pay the bills. She'd drag me around to her house cleaning jobs so she wouldn't have to pay a babysitter. I'd help her do things when she would let me."

I sighed at the memories. "Some of those houses she cleaned, Edward….they were huge estates. I couldn't believe that people actually lived like that. So many rooms to move around in. Big kitchens and pantries full of food. So many things to dust, polish, and take care of. Nice things, beautiful things. And the women didn't have to work, they could do what they wanted. My mom had to work so damn hard. She deserved to live the same kind of life. But she didn't have a life. She busted her ass to take care of me and herself."

_And, I'm terrified that I can't take care of her or my daughter on my own._

"That sucks, Bella," he said. "You and your mother deserved better. But you know, a lot of people have shitty jobs. A lot of people deserve more than what they have. It doesn't make them go out and look for someone else to take care of them because they have the cash and a better life. You do what you can to improve the life you have now, or you make do. Money does not make it all go away. Trust me; it sometimes is more trouble than it's worth."

"I know that I won't have a charmed life and it won't be perfect, but it sure beats the hell out of what I have now."

"Jesus, Bella. Then make it happen for yourself. Take a college course or something, anything."

I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up in the air. "I've tried that. I'm an English major and... and…"

He jerked his hands from his pockets and took another step forward. "That's not exactly a degree that makes the big bucks."

'No, it isn't. But, it's good for making a person smart and articulate enough that I can talk to those that have money. Look, I tried tackling business courses and finance courses, and I just don't have what it takes to conquer that. I have good instincts and strategy skills and decent looks and the ability to be charming when I have to be. Put them all together, and I can do what needs to be done and figure out the best way to do it."

"You'll hand yourself over to some guy with a fat wallet and let him take whatever he wants from you? Your dignity, your sense of pride?"

"Damn right." I tried to sound defiant and combatant, but I only felt tired and defeated.

"Not a fair trade, Bella. Not even close."

Silence. A long, horrible, disturbing stretch of silence. I tried to find a reason to disagree, but I couldn't. I remained silent and he nodded his head briskly.

"Alright, let's say, I don't know, Emmett for example, has enough money to keep you in the lifestyle that you imagine yourself to be happy in."

"Edward, I know what I need to be…" Damn. I couldn't even say the word_ happy. "_Content."

He started counting things off on his fingers. "Big house, fancy car, jewelry, clothes, travel. Did I leave anything out?"

"I don't know, a few maybe." I shrugged. "You got the main ones though."

"And all that is supposed to make you happy?"

"Yes." Well, as happy I could be. Because all those things had the ability to turn into cash if there was an emergency. And cash is what I needed. "But it isn't just that. It's knowing I don't have to worry."

"For fuck's sake. You think that you will find _security_ in this life you have planned?" he raised his voice a little. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Kept women are temporary, Bella. What are you going to do when he finds a new Barbie, or her sister Skipper, maybe both, or dare I say it, maybe even Ken? You would be expendable and he wouldn't think twice before dropping your ass on the street."

Jerk. Why do you have to make sense? Of course I thought about that. I'm not stupid. I know they don't marry their mistresses.

"By the time he gets bored, I'll have saved enough money or moved around in the social circle enough to have met a dozen men just like him."

"Shit. So that's it then. You'll put yourself up for the highest bidder."

"That's not the way it is…"

"That is exactly what it is.

"It's survival, dammitt!" I felt my throat close tighter and the warm flood of tears that filled my eyes.

_Tell him._

"My God! What have you been doing all this time? Surviving, Bella." He spread his arms open wide and tilted his head. "Look at this place. It's beautiful."

"Too damn small."

"It's beautiful, " he repeated. "And it's yours. You have a decent job. Rose and Alice seem like they care about you a great deal. A nice place to live. Do you really have to have more than that?"

Damn him. I had to turn away. The look on his face was just too much.

"Yes. Because I'm tired, Edward. Tired have having to choose which bill to pay, what there isn't for me to eat…and…and most of all..how I'm going to cope with things that are sure to come…and.."

Damn crying. I should tell him. Want to real bad. Because if I did, maybe he would think I was so shallow that he'd stop looking at me in a way that made me want to cling to him.

He studied me for a moment, walked over to me, turned me around, cupped his hands on my face, then pressed his lips into a thin line. "I can't see you giving up your dignity in exchange for letting someone who doesn't give a damn about you hold your future in his hands."

Wiping my tears away with his thumbs, he tilted my face to his. "For a beautiful, smart and articulate woman, you could use some education." He shook his head and smiled. "As much as I hate to say this, I hope you find what you're looking for. But if you ask me, you don't even know what that is." He pressed his lips to mine and let them linger for a moment, then pulled away slowly. "But when you figure it out, you know how to find me."

Speechless, I watched him walk out the door. He was gone, leaving me there with a heavy question to ask myself.

_What do I want?_

_****************************************************************************************************************_

**_A/n: Update as soon as I can!! We will learn more about the daughter later..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Neil Diamond. The longer I lay here and stare at that goddamn poster, the more I realize that I am jealous of a man with bouffant hair, who wears white polyester slacks and shirts made of fuchsia sequins…_Sequins. _I bet _he _never had to deal with a woman denying their feelings for him. Fuck. My membership to pussies anonymous is getting closer to becoming a reality. Is that lip-gloss he's wearing? Did I say that out loud?

Now that I've bonded with my feminine side and confessed my fondness for sequins and lip-gloss, it's time to let my balls drop and become a man again. I cupped my crotch in the palm of my hand just to be sure I still had a set for crying out loud. Not only was I in a garage apartment that looked like the seventies had a binge and purge episode, with beaded curtains on the windows, lave lamps and a tie-dyed velvet comforter on the bed, and a faint smell of hemp lingering just enough to make Shaggy and Scooby proud…What? Aw, come on! You know they were bonging it in the back of the Mystery Machine. Never ending munchies proved that.

Anyway. I had let a woman get the best of me…_again. _Question is, am I going to screw fuck this up?

Dragging my feet along the white shag carpet…_Damn that feels good..._ I crossed the Love Shack and went into the bathroom. Leaning against the shower wall, I let the hot water stream down my back as I tried to get my thoughts together. Damn. Why did she have to be so stubborn? I'm always up for a good challenge, but this takes the cake. There has to be more to it than a lack of material possessions and shit while she was growing up. I have known some shallow people in my life, and Bella just isn't the type.

I poured the shampoo in the palm of my hand and whispered a thank you that it at least smelled masculine enough for me to go out in public. Closing my eyes, all I can do is picture her face, the tears that she so bravely held back. Why did women always have to cry? That shit gets to me, too. She looked so helpless and damn if she wouldn't open up to me. I never thought I'd have feelings for anyone again after Rebecca, but Bella just…she fucking fascinates me.

I'm a bastard. Why? Because that damn bet with Assper just reared its ugly head. I should have never made it. I never expected to fall this hard for her. But a bet is a bet. Letting out a "damn you , Cullen" sigh, I shut off the water and stepped out. After toweling off and throwing on a very much needed to be replaced Grateful Dead tee and a pair of jeans, I hopped in the car and headed to Jasper's.

Twenty minutes later, I rolled into the driveway at his place. Strolling up into the garage Jasper was chilling back in a chair, feet propped up on the chassis of a bitching vintage Camaro. His acoustic guitar resting on his lap, he beamed me a smile as he strummed the intro to "Stairway to Heaven."

Shaking my head, I leaned back against the right fender and crossed my arms over my chest.

"McFullen, you bastard. You did it, didn't you?"

Damn. For a stoner, he sure is observant.

"Did what?" I shrugged one shoulder and pretended to be clueless.

"Don't bullshit me, you ugly s-o-b. You can't lie worth shit."

"Yeah, I did. And it was good to. Sucks to be you." I gloated a little. Ok…a lot. He stopped his ambush on the guitar strings when I shoved his feet down on my way to the mini-fridge. "Beer ?"

"Yep."

Pulling two cold ones out of the fridge, I gently tossed one over to him. Immediately, he twisted the cap off and took a long sip. He smacked his lips, then angled his face up in my direction.

"Should have know you would have done whatever it took to assure my monk status. And just when I had the balls to hit Alice up for a drink."

I laughed. "That's what you get for challenging me."

"I know. I just thought she was frigid enough to resist the fiery temptation that is Edward Cullen." His disappointed tone complimented the wrinkling of his brow. "Can't you let me at least grab a tit or something? Anything to tide me over?"

Taking a long draw from the beer bottle, I shook my head from side to side. "Hell no. A bet is a bet, Assper. Shit, I figured you would have already tried her out in the backseat of every car you own."

He narrowed his eyes and sent me a warning glance. "Don't talk about her like that. Alice isn't a backseat kinda girl."

_What the fuck moment number three. _I smirked as I watched him squirm. Never in a million years had I thought he would come to a woman's defense.

"Oh, shit. She's got you by the balls, doesn't she? You got it bad."

He nodded and cast his eyes downward. "Yeah. And by that goofy smile you gave me just a minute ago, I could say the same for you."

I winced. "Me? Never."

"Liar. You got that reverse Edward Cullen glow, which means, you didn't just give her an old fashion, no- strings fuck. And, you would have come and bragged after the first time." I sent him a sideways glance if annoyance. "Don't look at me like that. You're as transparent as cellophane. You got it bad, too, don't deny it."

Sighing, I let my shoulders sag and placed my beer on the roof of the car. He was right. I did have it bad.

"I admit it. She just…I don't know, keeps me on edge I guess. There's something about her man."

A long moment of understood silence passed before Jasper stood in front of me. "So, can we make a compromise or something? Let me talk to Alice and tell her how I feel, tonight. I'll be there for my unplugged gig. I'll let the chips fall where they may, and if we end up horizontal, or not, I'll keep up my end of the bet starting first thing tomorrow."

Poor bastard. He looked so desperate with his big puppy dog eyes and his "daddy please" voice. After thinking about it, I decided to let the house rules of a McFullen-Assper bet slide and grant him his wish.

"Deal. But, you lock Jasper Jr. up and throw away the key for thirty days, asshole, no matter what happens. Starting tomorrow."

He nodded and let out a sigh of relief. A few seconds passed before low laughter filled the garage.

"Look at us, Edward. Who would have thought that we would ever be this pussy-whipped?"

He had a point. And it sucked. Kind of.

Deciding to change the uncomfortable subject, I grabbed my beer, finished it off, then tossed it in the trash.

"I'm staying at James's. You know, The Love Shack?" I gave my hips a slight shimmy and grinned. Jasper shook his head and shuddered.

"The garage apartment? Damn. Is it as bad as people say it is?"

"Nah. Only one poster."

He chuckled. "You should check the second drawer in the bathroom. I believe there is something in it you could use."

The thought of rummaging through anything in that place scared the hell out of me. "What's that?"

Jasper turned and leaned over to tinker with the engine. "Word has it he keeps a penis pump in there. "

I shoved him and laughed, admiring his attempt to diverge the emotional water that was flowing and let it wash under the bridge.

"You got anything pressing to do?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Not really. Gotta work later, why?"

"Good. Your ass can hang around here and help me fuck with this carburetor."

"Done."

Several grease filled hours later, we had put the parts back on the engine. Ok…_he _put the damn thing back together. I may be a good looking and suave son-of-a-bitch, but that doesn't mean I'm mechanically inclined. There's only one hood that I know how to work under …Anyway, he got ready and changed clothes and grabbed all his gear, then followed me back to the apartment. Don' ask me how I endured his heckling about being James's next pimp in training, because I couldn't tell you how I controlled my frequent urges to knock the shit out of him.

We took my car and rode together to the Pocket. I held the door open for him and helped carry in a few things. Jasper went to the stage to set up and I made my way to the bar. I started to fill the napkin dispenser, but stopped when I heard faint voices coming from the back.

"Bella, that's great! Did you say yes?" Rosalie asked. I inched closer to the edge of the hallway that lead to the backroom so I could hear better.

"I haven't said anything yet. It was all so crazy and unexpected. Emmett just came over this morning and asked me to marry him."

What the…? Clenching my fists at my sides, I panicked. Thinking quick, I pulled one of the towels from the drawer and folded it like a blindfold. Storming around the corner, I grabbed Bella by the arm and spun her around.

"Edward, what the hell…" She squawked in protest. Rose just sat there and smiled as she shook her head and gave a low whistle.

"Just hush Bella. Be still, dammitt!" She finally stopped fidgeting and let me tie the towel over her eyes. I glanced at Rose and she raised her eyebrows.

"What the fuck are you looking at it?" I asked her. She shook her head and put her hands up in surrender, then left us alone in the hallway.

I led Bella out the back entrance and fished my keys out of my pocket.

"Damn you! I got a job to do!" I ignored her and opened the car door. Bella huffed a breath when I sat her down in the seat. "Where are you taking me? Answer me!"

"You'll get your answer . Just sit and enjoy the ride."

She sulked like a little girl the entire way to Watchman's Point. The sun was just setting and I wanted to prove something to her. Prove that there was more to life than a fat-walleted jack ass that didn't care about her.

I slowed to a stop and shut off the engine. I smiled as I circled to her side, opened the door and lifted her out by her elbow, then sat her down on the hood of the car.

"What are you doing, god…" She gasped as I took the blindfold off. Her eyes widened, taking in the panoramic view of the different shades of red and orange as they filled the skyline above Forks.

"Take your time, Bella." I leaned closer to hear and brushed my lips across her ear. "This…" I gestured toward the setting sun. "…money can't buy. It's always going to be here. If you marry Emmett, you'll be miserable, and I for one, can't handle that."

She looked away and bit her lip. A few seconds passed before she turned back to me. "It's not your decision to make. Besides, I haven't given him an answer. Why are you doing this?"

I stood in front of her. I could feel my frustration building in my bones. "Why? Because you're going to be making a big mistake if you marry him and I…" I swallowed hard and choked back the lump that had formed in my throat. "I love you, dammitt. I may not be able to give you all the things that money can buy, Bella, but I can sure as hell give you a lot more. I can give you a beautiful sunset, bring you chicken soup when you're sick, be there when you need a shoulder to cry on…"

She held her expression steady as she studied me. I cupped her face with my hands and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'd give you my heart, but you already own it. And you love me, too. I can see it in your eyes. I wish you would tell me what's really going on with you. Don't shut me out."

I leaned in and kissed her. She accepted with ease, but I felt her tremble. Bella broke the kiss and took a breath.

"Jesus, Edward, I don't know what to say. I…I.."

"Just talk to me, babe. Don't deny yourself happiness, not over petty shit, it isn't worth it."

A noticed a familiar hurt in her eyes as she stared at me. I knew there was more to her than what she let me see. She placed her hands over mine and held on to them as she lowered them.

"Fine. Come over after work tonight. I'm just going to warn you, you may not feel the same about me afterward."

I kissed her on the forehead and shook my head. "Give me the benefit of the doubt, huh? There is nothing you could say or do that is going to make me change my mind. "

She gave a faint smile and sighed. We got back into the car and head back to Forks.

My heart felt heavy as I stole quick glances at her on the way back. She had been hurt, and from the lines settling on her forehead, it wasn't pretty bad.

I took a deep breath and stared ahead and accepted the fact that tonight was going to be the longest night of my life.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N; Update as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**A/N: BTW!!! My story The Reluctant Mistress has been nominated for an Twific Indie award. Please go and nominate it, as the more noms it receives, the better its chances to advance to the next round. Thanks to all who have entered it as of now. I adore all of you !!**

************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen so does not play fair. With his perfect sunsets and perfect kisses and perfect words, how the hell is a girl supposed to maintain her ability to think? We've been back at the bar for an hour now and all I've been thinking about is what the hell am I going to say to him. It should be easy...and that's the problem. He's too damn easy to talk to, so damn likeable, and let's not forget sexy as hell. The fact that he seems to know my body better than I do has nothing to do with it, I swear.

Not only did I have Edward to consider, but a curveball had been thrown at me when I wasn't even prepared for it. Sure I wanted Emmett to propose, but now that it had happened, I suddenly felt...like shit. Yep. That's exactly what it was. Almost as if I was betraying someone.

Damn. There goes another zero from my seven figure plan giving me the finger as it hauls ass in the opposite direction. Thanks to Mr. Hand-me-your-panties-on-a-silver-platter, I should be used to zeroes poking fun at me. After giving myself a mental kick in the ass, I searched the bar looking for Edward. When I finally spotted him, I found it hard not to stare at his ass and thinking that it might be possible to find happiness with Edward and his sexiness, his boldness, his graciousness...and that's too many words that end in _-ness._

After serving a few more customers, I decided to take a much needed break. Jasper was about to take the stage, and since I'm not being a real grown up about this emotional bullshit, I went to the back to pout. Turning the corner, I saw a dazed and confused Alice leaning against the wall. Curiosity nagged at me as to why her cheeks were flushed, her lipstick smeared, and tears were welling in the corner of her eyes, as if I didn't recognize the look, I decided to ask.

"J...Jasper...he...um..." she stuttered, not meeting my gaze.

"Did that pothead hurt you? I swear if..."

"No, no." she interrupted, while shaking her head vigorously. "He told me that he has been in love with me since high school, but he was to chickenshit to do anything about it and... and...that he wasn't sorry for sending me the flowers....and Ben should be strung up by his balls for not seeing what a unique treasure I am..."

Gripping her shoulders firmly, i shook her out of her rambling and questioned what the hell was in the water to cause the males in Forks to get in touch with their feminine side all of a sudden.

"Alice, it's ok. Calm down. You're starting to scare me a bit more than usual. Is it so bad that he feels that way? Really, he's a nice guy, a helluva lot better than that self-centered jerk who considers you non-existent, and he obviously knows what he wants. Just go for it."

_Pot, meet kettle. You can call it black. _Ok, in truth, it only took about fifteen seconds for me to realize I was talking about me, but I continued for her sake. Looking at me through teary eyes as she flashed me a girlish grin, Alice stood tall, well as tall as she could, and wiped the black smudges from under her eyes.

"You're right. I guess I've always liked him, too. But love? No guy has ever told me that before. How do you know if they mean it?"

Good question. Been hearing the 'L' word a lot lately myself. Damn. I wish I knew how to answer her. My relationship expert credentials ended in the fourth grade.

"I don't know," I said, giving a slight shrug before draping my arm over her shoulders. "You wing it, I guess. Come on. Let's go watch your new man bring the house down."

Making our way down the hall, I kept repeating my own words in my head. Just go for it. Sounded simple enough, except for the fact that my experiences have taught me that just going for it had its drawbacks. A broken heart, for example, something I could definitely do without.

We reached the bar just as the lights dimmed. I gave Alice a reassuring smile as she went to take a seat at the table nearest the stage. Scanning the bar for the third time, Edward was nowhere to be found. I caught Rose's attention, and she motioned for me to come and sit next to her.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I slid into the stool beside Rose.

"Haven't seen him," she replied with a mischievous grin.

The strumming of an acoustic guitar interrupted my intent to respond, my attention drawn to the dark silhouette and the melodic and soulful voice that came from it. The song, I recognized as "Make You Feel My love," but the voice was unfamiliar. That was the case until the spotlight-with- perfect-timing revealed the mysterious crooner. The crowd fell silent as all eyes focused on Edward.

_Damn. Is there anything this guy can't do?_

"Holy shit, Bella. He's looking right at you," Rose chimed. Her words were like static in my ear. She was right. Every magnificent word that fell across his lips was directed right at me. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Sitting here awestruck and captivated by that obnoxious, arrogant, beautiful bastard, it wasn't hard to understand why Rebecca fell in love with him. Just in the short period that I had known him, Edward, despite all the hell he had gone through, was the most generous, unselfish, humble…not to mention sexiest, guy I had ever met.

_So what the hell was my problem?_

He closed his eyes and licked his lips, then paused for a brief moment. The passion that shown in his expression and the heartfelt way that he nodded his head, made me feel like jell-o inside. Oh, yeah, and my thighs clenched of course. But that wasn't what did me in.

_  
__"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love."_

Opening his eyes slowly as he sang the last verse, our eyes met. The intense emotion that filled the air was tangible and very, very real. He stole my breath away as he mouthed those three little words.

"_I love you."_

That was the moment I realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen.

Of course, he had to top it off with that sly grin. Rose turned to me, her jaw slack with shock.

"Oh my God! He just---" That's about all she got out as I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. Just shut up."

She smiled and gave me a nod. Turning toward the stage, I realized that Edward was gone and that Jasper was on stage, with Alice….giving her one hell of a kiss in front of everybody.

Good for her.

Bad for me, as I was reminded about the let's-keep-this-a-secret pact that was supposed to be in effect about my relationship with Edward. Fuck it. I'll be pissed about it later.

The rest of the evening was miserable. Edward had vanished, and I was scared to death that he had taken off, forever…infinity. That little revelation, the scared to death one was nagging at me like a bad menstrual cramp. Rose and her "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree" look was old already, like the second she looked at me after his gig. Why I allowed her to be in my personal space I have no idea.

Alice had left with Jasper after he finished up, and with Edward's disappearance , closing The Pocket down was up to Rose and me. Finally, after a very long and sluggish hour, the bar was clean and I was on my way home.

Surprise and relief both slapped me hard when I pulled up next to the curb at my apartment. Edward was waiting for me, leaning against the hood of his car with his arms crossed over his chest. Sexy bastard. Damn him. Taking a deep breath to prepare for the conversation that was about to take place, I held it for a moment and…oh, I don't know…never wanted to let it out. But, I did.

_Put on your big girl panties, Bella. Get a grip._

My heart pounded like a stampede in my chest as he came and opened my door for me. A gentlemen, too. Double damn. Slipping his fingers through mine as he helped me out of the car, my mouth went dry as he gave me that look. You know the one that vaporizes the panties right off you. Triple damn.

"You mad?" He asked as one corner of his mouth curled into a smirk.

_Dimple. Lickable dimple. Damn--- infinity times a thousand._

"Yes, but we can talk about that later."

He chuckled as I led him up the stairs to unlock the door to the apartment. I heard the door close and the room suddenly felt smaller. Edward inched his way closer to me, the heat from his body comforted me. The things this guy could do to me were ridiculously delicious.

"Sit down," I whispered and gestured toward the sofa.

Without a word, he sank down onto the cushion, his expression intense and ready to take whatever he was about to hear. Tossing my keys onto the coffee table, I strolled over to the desk near the kitchen and opened the drawer. I sighed as I pulled out the photo album and the stack of medical bills. Funny how much heartache a few pictures and some papers can represent. Slowly, I turned and went back to the sofa and sat beside him. He pulled me closer and put his arm around me. Carefully, I laid the stack of opened envelopes on his knee and watched his eyes as he opened one with his free hand and scanned over the page.

"Your mother?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I answered, my voice quivering as I choked back the tears.

He sighed heavily. "What's wrong with her?"

"Alzheimer's. It's getting worse. Doctor's tell me that she's going downhill pretty fast."

I shivered as he stroked my hair with his hand. "I'm sorry, Bella. Why the hell didn't you just tell me?"

"It's not your problem. She's my mother and my responsibility." I paused to collect myself, and then added. "But, I'm not sure that I can keep up with the cost of the nursing home. Money is running out and…"

"Shit. Is this why you have to whole "snag me a rich man" mentality? To help pay for your mother's care?"

I nodded and sniffled. "Yes. But that isn't the only reason." My shoulders hunched and I let out a breath as I opened the photo album. He skimmed his fingers over the picture of my mother and Abbey.

"This your mom?"

"Yes."

"And the little girl in her lap?"

Time seemed to stop for a moment, the words hanging on the tip of my tongue.

"Bella?"

"That's my daughter, Abbey."

He raised his eyebrows, shocked by what I had just told him. I waited for him to jump up and bolt. But he didn't. He stayed right beside me. Now, I waited to see if I would jump up and bolt. But I didn't. Pressing his fingertips gently on my cheek, he turned my head to face him.

"Tell me about her."

I took a deep breath and shook my head, closed my eyes and tried to gather my thoughts. Finally, I decided to start from the beginning.

"It was my second year in college. Like a dumbass, I fell in love with one of my professors. Professor Garrison, my English teacher. We dated, in secret of course, and about six months into our relationship I found out I was pregnant."

"How did he take it?"

"Not so well. He ended the relationship and assured me that he would do whatever he could to help with the baby, only if I kept my mouth shut. His reputation and all that. I agreed. When Abbey was two months old, that's when my mom, Rene, was diagnosed. Everything was hell at that time. I finished school by taking online classes at home while taking care of a newborn and my mother. It was hard, but I managed. I had to work two jobs just to keep up with rent and food, not to mention paying someone to keep the baby and watch over Rene when I was gone."

"Damn. And I thought I had it rough." He said as he kissed my temple.

"About six months ago, David, Abbey's father, decided to file for sole custody of Abbey…" I had to stop as I stared longingly at the curly haired blond, chubby cheek toddler in the photo. "He won; on the basis that he had the financial stability to take care of what she needed, verses my forty dollars and twenty-three cents. My lawyer said, that if by some miracle I become financially stable enough, I might just be able to fight for joint custody….I miss her, Edward. But, I ran. Like a chickenshit, I ran…"

The tears started to fall and the sobbing stung my chest like bee stings.

"Bullshit. Don't say that. You were just scared. How long has it been since you have seen her?"

"Last month. I went back to Tucson and stayed a week while Alice and Rose looked after my mom."

"Do they know? About Abbey?"

"No. Just you. I never told anybody here because I didn't think I could trust anyone. But..."

Edward closed the photo album, grabbed the envelopes, and laid them on the coffee table.

"Come here," he said as he guided me onto his lap. "You are amazing, you know that?" He ran his hands lightly over the tops of my thighs as he leaned his head against the back of the sofa.

"No. I'm not. I ran off and left my little girl! I'm horrible!"

"Enough of that shit! It's ok to be scared. It's not as if you haven't kept in touch. Jesus, Bella. You have a beautiful little girl, and a mother that needs you, and if you think for one second that any of what you told me is going to change how I feel about you, then think again. I'm here for you, whenever you need me, whether it's as a friend or a lover. I'll leave that up to you. And dammitt,I meant it when I said I loved you. Each and every time. You don't have to do this alone, and you sure as hell don't need Emmett McCarty. He won't be there for you, trust me. The whole marriage proposal is a joke."

Speechless, I stared into his eyes, mad as hell that he had to be so reasonable.

"I want to help you find a better way to get your daughter back."

All the rage that had built up over the years had finally surfaced. I let go of an exasperated breath and pounded my fist into his chest.

"Damn my mother for getting sick! Damn Professor Garrison for being a lying bastard! And damn you for making me fall in love with you! I'm not cut out for this…all these feelings..it's just.."

"You love me?' he asked with a grin as he grabbed my wrists.

"Yes, dammitt. I don't want to. But I do." I buried my face in my hands and leaned into his chest. He let me cry it out, and when I was done, I lifted my head to look at him. Wrapping his hand around the nape of my neck he pulled me to him. The kiss that fell across my lips was perfect for the moment. Soft, slow, reassuring. Exactly what I needed.

"Make love to me." I whispered as I drew back to face him.

"No, Bella. As much as I want to, not while you're so vulnerable. That would make me a first class passenger on Asshole Airways, and I'm perfectly fine with sitting in coach."

The laughter that escaped from deep within surprised me. "Do you always have to crack a joke at everything, even when it does make sense?"

"Yes. It's part of my charm. Now, lie down beside me and go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

He reached over, pulled the blanket from the arm of the chair, and threw it over us. I cuddled in close to him as he put his arm around my shoulders.

My eyes fell heavy as I felt his body relax against me. Running his fingertips along my temple, I fell fast asleep.

*******************************************************************************************************

**a/n: UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!** **MORE TO COME!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Leaning casually against the doorjamb with my hands in my pockets and a smile on my face, I watched her sleep. With the sofa being so cramped, I woke in the middle of the night and carried her to the bed. Don't get me wrong, I loved every second of the cuddle factor, I just felt like being a gentleman…for now. Bella has me wrapped around her perfect pinky finger so tight and she doesn't even realize it. I spent a little time this morning going back over the bills, and not just the ones from the nursing home. Her utility bills were getting close to the ninety-day extension and her rent was a month behind. There was little food in the pantry or the fridge. Poor girl was sacrificing everything she had just to take care of her mom, and trying to get her little girl back.

Family was important to Bella. That was something we had in common. Even after the loss of my less-than-perfect parents and playing musical foster homes, I understood the value of family. It frustrated me when she labeled herself horrible and a chickenshit. Damn, she was anything but that. She was prideful, and pride can make you do shit you aren't proud of. Like run from everything that you're afraid of, something I was all too recently familiar with. Not long after the gossip had spread concerning the accident, I couldn't take it anymore. I had let the people of this town and their self-righteous needs to shoot at an easy target define who I am as a person. So I ran. There was no way in hell that I could let Bella feel the same way that I felt. I made a mental note to visit Sarah Donahue later this afternoon. I've got a crazy idea that just might work given a little help.

Reflecting on last night's conversation, I smiled a little wider as her words echoed in my head. She finally told me she loved me, and it's about damn time she did as I was about to lose my damn mind. And what the hell was wrong with me, telling her 'no' when she asked me point blank to make love to her? Normally I would have jumped at the offer…if it was any other girl I suppose. But this was Bella. I don't know how she did it, but she changed me somehow. And I was thankful for it, whatever 'it' was.

Bella stirred and shoved the blanket down to her waist, revealing her sexy little navel. Needless to say my cock did a little stirring, too. I walked to the bed with a leisurely stride and sank down on the mattress beside her. Carefully, I finished removing the blanket, sliding it gently down over her thighs and eventually over her feet. I admired her for a long moment, letting my eyes take in every curve of her body, every soft feature of her face. She has got to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And knowing what I know now makes her even more beautiful.

Not able to help myself, I pressed a long soft kiss to her lips. I felt her smile against the kiss, and to my surprise, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer to her.

"Do you always leave your tasks half-assed finished?" she asked sleepily.

"What do you mean?"

She chuckled. "I'm still dressed."

"Not for long."

With urgent hands, I ripped her shirt open, not giving a damn about the buttons. She raised her head and landed me a hard kiss, forcing my mouth open and sliding her tongue feverishly over mine. We kissed for what seemed like forever before I drew back briefly to take off my jeans. She watched every move I made, from unbuttoning to sliding them over my hips to stepping out of them. It made me so fucking hot, I wanted to ravish her. Climbing back onto the bed, I quickly pulled down her skirt and tossed it onto the floor.

"These have got to come off," I said roughly, curling my fingers around the waistband of her panties and pulling hard at the thin material until I heard a tearing sound. She lifted her hips a little and I removed what was left of them. I threw them over my head not caring where they landed. Bella parted her legs a little, an invitation I wasn't about to give up.

"Oh yeah?' I asked with a grin.

"Yeah." She added with a nod of her head and a sly smile.

Spreading her legs gently further apart with my fingertips, I didn't hesitate to dive in. Damn, she was so wet and she smelled so fucking good, I wanted to be inside her now, but held my composure. Placing my mouth over her, I slid my tongue slowly up and down her slit. She arched her hips encouraging me as she placed her hands in my hair. The sharp gasp that escaped her made my cock grow harder when I closed my mouth over her tight little nub and sucked hard.

"Edward!" she cried.

"Yeah baby?"

"I want you now!" she demanded.

"Not yet. I'm just getting started."

I went back for more, licking and sucking, fingering her with one finger, then two, then three. It was dirty and raw and sexy as hell. Finally after teasing her long enough, I crooked my finger inside her and pressed hard against that magic little spot and sucked hard on her clit until she shattered, screaming my name…_my name…_ at the top of her lungs.

"EDWARD!"

_Music to my ears. _

Sitting up on my knees, I let my eyes roam over her. She was flushed, her body hot and still shaking and her eyes were glossy. She smiled sheepishly, and placed one hand on her breast, and the other she let glide slowly down her stomach. I let out a heavy sigh, knowing what she was about to do. There was no way I was going to make this last if I let her do it.

"Bella, don't…" I groaned. But it was too late. Before I could finish my sentence, she slid two fingers inside and closed her eyes. The low roar that filtered in my chest was more than appreciative. So was my dick, to be honest. Tiny little beads were already appearing and I had a feeling she wasn't going to stop with just herself. "Shit."

Just for a little relief, I wrapped my hand around my cock and slowly pumped. Not the same, but it would have to do. Just watching her hips move, up and down, meeting the rhythm of her hand, was just…beautiful. I tortured myself a little while longer, until I felt her legs start to tremble. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she met my stare. That shit did it. I grabbed her wrist gently and pulled it away.

"Stop, dammitt."

She chuckled. "What's wrong, can't handle it?"

"Ha! I can handle you any day." I lied. Hell no I couldn't handle it, but I wasn't going to let her know that. "I just want to be inside you…now."

"Finally," she whispered as she sat up and kissed me. The idea that her taste was still on my lips and she didn't care was just….damn. I didn't think she had it in her, but little Miss Bella Swan was freaky. And I loved it. The kiss was slow and deep, as if she was savoring the taste of her as it mixed with mine. The little squeal she gave when I reached up and tweaked her nipple was just goddamn perfect. Bella pulled away, allowing us to take a much needed breath.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered as she looked into my eyes. The way she said it, with clear conviction, was so different from last night.

I cupped her face in my hands and met her eyes with the same intensity. "Say it again."

"I love you."

I smiled appreciatively and leaned in to kiss her again. I could listen to her say it all day long. Everything just felt right…everything.

"Say it again," I begged, pulling away from the kiss. Bella trailed a line of soft kisses along my jaw toward my ear. Her breath was warm as she blew softly against my skin and whispered.

"I love you." Third time was the charm. I came undone, drifting further away from my center of gravity each time she said the words. She lay back onto the bed and I followed her down. I closed my eyes as she traced my lips with her fingertips, then she slowly trailed them across my jaw, then my cheekbones. A shiver coursed through me when she ran her hands through the sparse hair on my chest, then lightly ran her hands over my nipples, which had hardened like bullets.

Opening my eyes, I searched her face.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Tell me you won't marry Emmett."

"I won't marry Emmett," she reassured, sliding her fingers through my hair.

"Good, because---" I began, but she placed her hands on my face and kissed me with every ounce of energy she had.

I slipped one hand underneath her, letting my fingertips press firmly into her back. "God, you're burning up."

"You have no idea," she replied. "Now finish what you started before I go insane."

I smiled, and complied. Willingly. Hungrily. Completely. The motion and the heat inside her almost drove me to come instantly, but I held out.

Bella arched her back as she wrapped her legs around my waist, encouraging me to go deeper. I dipped my head down and curved my lips around her nipples, lavishing them with my tongue. It was nothing but pure decadence when she met me thrust for thrusts, the tightness of her body around mine. In no time, we both climaxed, and I tumbled down onto her, shouting her name in a ragged breath.

She held me, her legs still around me, keeping me inside her as if she didn't want to let go.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

I raised my head to look at her. "I don't want to lose you."

She furrowed her brow and raised her hand to my cheek. "Why would you say that?"

"Because…I…" I didn't know how to say it. I had already lost one love, I damn sure didn't want to lose another.

"I'm not going anywhere. I…" she paused, and then closed her eyes. "I want to be with you," she said as she opened them.

I smiled with relief. Now, maybe with a little luck and the fact that she had confessed her feelings for me, the bet I made with Jasper wouldn't be of so little importance that she would forgive me.

We laid there for a little while longer and talked before I made both of us a bowl of cereal. Bella wanted to call Abbey, and I wanted to give her some privacy. I showered, got dressed and then kissed her goodbye. I hated to leave her, but I had to get my plans started and make arrangements.

She waved to me from the window as I slid into the driver's seat. I waved back and headed toward Sarah's with mentally crossed fingers that she would accept my offer.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**_A/N: UPATE AS SOON AS I CAN! NEXT CHAPTER IN SPLIT POV. Outtake with Assper/Alice on its way this week!!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Make sure you go and visit theindietwificawards (dot) com and vote for your favorite stories. In it for Love, Never Say Goodbye, and my other story, The Reluctant Mistress have been nominated for a combined total of seven categories. Today is the last day, so hurry and go!!**

**I DO NOT WON TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

*******************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

"Ouch!"

One would think that after seven pinches to the upper arm that I would have realized that I was _not _living in an alternate universe, or a fairy-tale, or on another planet. The dull pain that was oh-so real was a definite reminder that everything that had taken place in the last few weeks had really happened. Edward Cullen_ was not _a figment of my imagination, a dream … or a cardboard cut-out that I had willed to join the land of the living.

No. Edward Cullen _wa__s real _and had become my saving grace. He should have run like hell when I broke the news to him, but he stayed, damn it. Unselfishly, he offered to help me get Abbey back, and if I were to judge the seriousness of his words by the look in his eyes when he had said it, I had no doubt that he meant every damn word.

And that alone spoke volumes about the kind of man he is, and even more for the man he was surely to become. I've waited for what seems like an eternity to find someone that I could place my complete trust in. I had never given much thought to how it would happen, and finding _the one _at a convenient store had obviously never crossed my mind.

I had only hung up the phone not even ten minutes ago, but my daughter's voice, sweet and singsong like, still rang in my ears. She missed me, and I her. I smiled hopefully when I realized that all was not lost. The odds of getting her back were slim, but with Edward's support, I was sure as hell going to give it my all.

I was tired of running, from life, from myself.

Sighing, I crashed back onto the bed, shamelessly wrapping the sheets around me. A slow smile crawled across my face as I noticed that the sheets still smelled like him. Even though it had only been a few hours ago that we were together, and he had only been gone for less than twenty minutes, I still wanted him here with me. My satisfied smile soon faded with the same quickness as it had appeared, the sudden thought occurring to me that I was going to refuse Emmett's proposal. I winced as a small pool of guilt started to gather in the pit of my stomach. Poor guy, after enduring my persistence, had finally asked me to marry him.

Damn. That sucked the fun out of my morning.

Shaking off the thought, I scrambled out of bed, and then trudged softly to the bathroom. After showering, I brushed my teeth, dressed quickly, and headed out the door. Feeling an intense need to be surrounded by family, I decided to visit my mother.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

The sound of hammering caused me to veer off the sidewalk that leads to the front porch and head in the direction of the backyard instead. Peeking around the corner, I furrowed my brow and grimaced with irritated recognition. Mike Newton, sporting a backwards baseball cap, a dingy-white beater shirt, and wearing his pants half way down his ass, was wildly swinging a hammer against the side of the house. I ducked around the corner out from his line of sight and leaned a shoulder against the side of the house. I stifled a laugh when I realized just exactly how I would describe him. Mike Newton had to be the forgotten love child of Fred Durst and Howdy-Doody. I know that such a union is impossible, but still a fitting description, nonetheless.

Curious as to why he was here, I pushed away from the house and walked over to him.

"How's Jess?" I asked, my tone sarcastic and rude.

Mike looked up as he abruptly stopped hammering and nodded. "She's fine. What brings you here? If I understand, from what you told me before, you had made up your mind never to visit the Donavan's again?"

"Well then, guess you weren't paying attention. Shows just how much empty space there really is between your ears." Mike glared at me as he lifted his arms up and let out a sigh.

"Come on, Edward. I said I was sorry. Jess and I didn't think you were ever coming back. Can't you just let it go?"

Well yeah, I could, but I was having too much fun with this.

"No. You're just too easy to fuck with. And it's none of your damn business the reason for my visit. What the hell are _you_ doing here? Where's Sarah?"

Dropping the hammer into the tool box, Mike dusted off his hands on the front of his jeans as he sat down on the air conditioning unit.

"Sarah needed a handy-man to do some minor repairs, and I just so happened to need the some extra money. So I volunteered."

"I bet you did. Antibiotics can get expensive."

"Damn you, Edward! Lay the fuck off, will ya?"

"OK, Ok. I understand man. You did it all for the nookie." I chuckled at my own private joke. "Sarah?"

Mike rolled his eyes and tilted his head toward the backdoor. "She's in the house."

I hesitated for a moment as I briefly surveyed the size of the backyard. There was just enough room to accommodate my idea. Pleased with my genius, I nodded and walked up the steps that lead to the back door.

Entering the kitchen, the smell of fresh baked apple pie filled my nostrils. I smiled as it brought back memories of my childhood, one of the few good memories I had of growing up in this house. Noticing the kitchen was empty, I called out for Sarah and waited. After a few seconds of silence, she slowly made her way through the kitchen door from the the hallway. I couldn't help notice the slight limp she had as she made her way across the room.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

Crossing the room, I held out my arms instinctively as I approached her. Sarah gave a soft sigh as I hugged her gently. "Hi, Sarah. Just thought I'd come by. I promised I would visit again."

"Indeed you did. Sit down. Pie?"

"Sure. That would be great."

Pulling the chair out from the table, I watched Sarah as she painfully reached up into the cabinet to retrieve a plate. "What's wrong, Sarah? Did you get hurt?"

"No, dear. Just my arthritis."

I hated seeing her like that. There was a time, regardless of Mitch and his domineering ways, when nothing could slow Sarah Donovan down. As a former nurse, Sarah was unstoppable. She loved her job, as it always kept her busy and away from Mitch. With a sigh of regret, I stepped away from the table and went over to help.

"You sit. I'll get it." I offered, taking the plate from her hand. She nodded, and without a fuss, went and sat down at the table. "I would have done the work on the house for free."

"Ah, Mike's doing a good job so far. Besides, I wasn't sure if you were still around. With all the rumors..."

Setting the plate down on the counter, I opened the drawer and took out a knife and some forks. Placing a slice of pie on each of the plates, I turned and went to the table.

"Sarah, what happened was not my fault. I wasn't driving the car that night." My stomach twisted in knots as I repeated the words in my head. This was the first time I had ever admitted that I wasn't the cause of Rebecca's death.

With a blank expression, she picked up her fork and proceeded to take a bite. "If that's true, why didn' you say something, tell the truth. The gossip would have stopped before it even got started, and maybe, just maybe, things may have not been as rough around here."

"It is true, Sarah. I switched places with Rebecca. I just...I don't know. I know this town and, because of that, I knew I they would tear Rebecca apart and make her life miserable. She had enough to deal with, her dad and Jacob, Emmett, and she had just lost her mother a year before that, I couldn't live with myself if I had let anymore shit come down on her. She didn't deserve that." I shoved the plate away, suddenly losing my taste for apple pie. "It was just more believable that I was the one who was drinking and driving."

Sarah smiled compassionately as she looked up at me. "That was brave of you. You loved her, didn't you?"

I nodded. "I did."

Letting out a long sigh, Sarah looked at me, a hint of understanding in her eyes. "Oh, Edward. How did you turn out to be such a wonderful person despite your troubled life?"

I smiled appreciatively. "I had a good teacher."

She sent me a knowing smile as she nodded. "So, what's the reason for your visit? I can tell by that look in your eyes that you have something on your mind."

"I do, actually."

A few hours were spent with Sarah as I proceeded to tell her, from the beginning, about Bella and what all had transpired since then. I was more than excited when Sarah agreed to help me with my plan to help lessen the burden on Bella. By the time we were done talking, it was time for me to go to work.

Stepping inside The Pocket, I noticed Jasper sitting at the end of the bar, drink in hand, as he watched Alice zip around the restaurant side of the building. I figure, with everything that had happened in the last few days, I'd let Jasper out of the bet and let him out of the bet. Considering the fact that he was here, now seemed just as good a time as any.

"What's up, McFullen? You're looking mighty satisfied," he said sarcastically as I slid onto the stool beside him.

"That's funny, because I was just about to say the same about you. You're more laid back than usual."

He smiled before taking a drink from his glass.

"Assper, you fuckwad. You cheated didn't you? Goddammitt..."

"Let's go to the back."

I followed in behind Jasper as we walked into the break room. A smile of approval fell across my face when I turned to see Jasper's bare back ornately decorated with long scratches.

"Shit, Jasper. What did you do to the poor girl?"

He turned around as soon as he let his shirt down and smiled victoriously. "It's the ones that I'm _not_ showing you that you should be concerned about. More like, what did she do to _me? _Fucking A, McFullen, she was a wildcat. I guess going months without sex for Alice...it's like..I don't know man. It was fucking mind blowing. I'm sorry dude, I screwed up this bet..."

"Nah, forget about it. I was coming to let you out of it anyway."

"Wow...so what started out as just to fuck Bella and defrost the ice queen has now..."

Jasper's thought was interrupted and both our jaws fell slack when a sudden movement caught our attention. Bella stood in the doorway, and judging by the lone tear running down her cheek, she had heard enough. With a shake of her head and one kill worthy go-to-hell look, she turned quickly and ran down the hallway.

"Shit!"

I glanced at Jasper before I ran out of the break room to chase after her. Rushing into the bar, I scanned the room, but I couldn't find her. Running on a hunch, I dashed quickly across the room and out the front door. I arrived in the parking lot just in time to see her tail lights disappearing as she took a left at the stop sign.

Fuck. There goes the chocolate in my chocolate milk, the double O's in my Froot-Loops...

I ran my hands over my face as I leaned against the hood of my car as I considered what a complete asshole I was. After calling myself all kinds of names, and inventing some new ones, I fished my keys out of my pocket and jumped in the car.

The least I could do was follow her, hopefully catch up with her, get on my knees and beg her to let me explain. With that hope in mind, I turned on the engine and slammed it into first, silently praying that she would listen, and in the end, forgive me.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: UPDATE WHEN I CAN**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Letting out a long sigh of relief as I saw Bella's car parked on the curb, I pulled up behind her car, turned off the engine and said a silent 'thank you'. She went home, thank goodness. The worst case scenario being that she could have easily went to Emmett's, jumped in the car and headed straight to Vegas. Shit. How could I have been so fucking careless? She could be planning a quick matrimonial get away with him right now over the phone, and tomorrow morning, her last name could be McCarty. Or what if she was out with Emmett right now having wild, angry sex in the back of his car? Both thoughts made me shudder as a cold shiver of panic rushed through me. If either of my what-ifs were true, then the reality that I had lost two loves to that bastard just fucking sucked.

Filing away my scary ramblings in the "Current List of Edward Cullen fuck-ups" file in the back of my mind, I glanced over at the plastic grocery bag that sat beside me in the passenger seat. I smiled as I considered its contents. A few seconds later, I chuckled, because within the simplicity of a plastic bag held two of my apology assistants...a pint of Rocky Road and a single red rose. As much as I wished my bravado still existed...the harsh reality was that it didn't. Any brevity that I had instantly bought the farm when my eyes met Bella's as she stood in the doorway of the break room not less than an hour ago.

Sighing as I wished for a rather monstrous bottle of liquid courage, I grabbed the grocery bag and stepped out of the car. The short distance from the car to Bella's doorstep seemed like a million miles. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly as I knocked on the door. I waited patiently for what felt like an eternity, but when there was no answer, I decided to try the door. To my surprise it was unlocked, so I took the liberty of going inside. I went directly into the kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer. Taking the rose in my hand, I raised it a little and inhaled its fragrance. Thinking that it smelled a little like the perfume Bella wore, I closed my eyes and smiled as I entered the small hallway that lead to the bedroom.

As I got closer to the bedroom door, I could hear Bella's voice, low and shaky. Edging quietly into the room, what pieces were left of my broken heart had shattered into a million more. She was curled up in the middle of the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Her shoulders jerked as the sobs rolled in waves like thunder in her chest. Fuck. She was torn, and I was the reason. Wanting to comfort her, I stepped lightly across the room and sank down softly on the edge of the bed. She flinched and turned her head when I brushed her hair away from her brow. The pain and distrust in her eyes when she looked at me was unbearable. It took every ounce of energy that I had to keep from reaching out and pulling her to me and holding on with every fiber of my being. Releasing a groan, she sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she steeled herself. Sliding off the edge of the bed, she kept her back to me and crossed the short distance to the dresser.

"Bella, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I never intended..."

"Sorry!? You really think that an apology is going to make the pain disappear?"

"Bella let me explain..." With an exasperated huff, she turned to face me, her red-rimmed eyes glaring at me with disappointment. Rising from the bed, I slowly made my way over to her, but she bolted out of the room before I could reach her. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair before following her into the living room.

"Explain? There's nothing to explain, Edward. I understood Jasper loud and clear. _Defrost the ice queen_. No need to decode it for me," she said sarcastically as she circled to the other side of the couch.

"Listen, it was a stupid and juvenile thing to do. Look, that bet was before I…"

She crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed a laugh. "Let me guess…before you fell in love with me? Well, that's a load of bullshit! Because if you really cared about me and loved me, you would have told me a hell of a lot sooner…I don't know…like before I got in so deep that I poured my heart out to you."

I was speechless. I mean, how the hell was I supposed to respond to that? Feeling like a kicked dog, I clenched my jaw and leaned back against the desk.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Staring murderously at the jerk leaning against the desk, I scanned the room for something heavy to throw at him. Ok, so maybe that's a bit much, but it sure as hell would make me feel better. Seriously, I cannot believe he had the audacity to show up at my door and expect me to forgive him. Just because he looks so damn hot in those jeans doesn't mean I have to accept it.

So much for everything that was said between us. So much for me walking down the hallway to the break room to grab the creamer to replace the empty one in the mini-fridge under the bar. No, all I got was an earful of something I wish I had never heard. Looking at him now, knowing that I was just a game to him, I wish I had never met him at all.

"Bella, please. Everything I said, every word, I meant it. What we have between us is true."

"No, what we _had_ was built on a lie. And to think, I told you about my mother and my daughter, two people that I love most in this world, and you used my feelings for them and threw them back at me with your promises and beautiful words. You promised that you would help me, help make things better...for mom…for Abbey. Empty promises, Edward. That's all they were. God, I'm such an idiot!"

The expression on his face was unreadable. Was it pain? Hurt? Regret? Damn it, I wish I knew. Edward sighed and then bit his bottom lip as he walked over to me. I stiffened, unsure of what he was going to say…or more likely…what I was going to say.

"I am going to help you. That's what I was going to talk to you about, but…"

"Save it. I think its best that you leave. I can't do this right now."

Raising his eyes to the ceiling, he swallowed hard and nodded. "I understand, but know this...I won't give up."

Moving slowly, he walked around the coffee table and stood beside me. I knew he wanted me to look at him but I couldn't. It hurt too damn much. Settling his hand on my shoulder, an indescribable rush came over me, confusing and misleading. Turning away from him, I saw him nod as he went to the door.

"Whatever happens between us, Bella, will you keep your promise not to marry Emmett?"

Feeling the anger as it gathered in my stomach, I turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes as he stood in the doorway.

"I am going to marry Emmett. At least with him, what you see is what you get."

His jaw clenched as his eyes roamed over my face while he searched for something to say.

Too tired to fight about it and too tired to think or to feel. I reached for the door and closed it, saying a silent goodbye as I did so.

*****************************************************************************************************************

a/n: **STUPID BELLA!! UPDATE WHEN I CAN**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Standing outside Bella's apartment with my forehead pressed to the door, I closed my eyes as her last words echoed in my mind.

_'With him, what you see is what you get.'_

Yeah, as if I didn't already feel like shit. Damn, she was stubborn...and heart broken...and pissed...A slow grin crawled across my face, because I didn't think it was possible for a woman to look that beautiful when she was angry. That smile soon faded as mental images of her and Emmett danced around in my head. My stomach tied in knots and I clenched my jaw so tight I could have sworn I heard a tooth crack. _No._ I can't let this happen. I know she wanted to be left alone, but shit...I can't...Not without her at least hearing me out, and then...whatever decision she made...

Tossing aside all thoughts of her alternative options...especially the ones that didn't include me, I slowly curled the fingers of my left hand until I made a fist. Taking a deep breath, I pounded on the door. Nothing. I didn't hesitate to do it again, twice, three times...four. Each time harder and louder than the last.

"Bella! Please, open the door!"

Still nothing. What the hell did she do, crawl out the fucking window? Even if she did, I wouldn't blame her. Frustrated and impatient, I grabbed the door handle and of course, it was locked. Thinking back to my bad boy days, I knelt down and studied the keyhole. Only two prongs, and they were close enough to the front of the lock. Ah, this should be simple enough. Mentally crossing my fingers that this idiotic and ridiculous plan would work, I took off my belt and gauged the length of the prong on the buckle. Deciding that it would fit, I slid it inside the keyhole and jimmied it until I heard the familiar click.

_Yes!_

Breathing a sigh of relief, I carefully pushed the door open, trying to stay as quiet as I could. My eyes glanced hopefully around the living room searching for her. Finding it empty, I strolled across the floor and went into the kitchen. Out of curiosity, I opened the freezer only to sadly discover an obviously untouched pint of rocky road. A sympathetic grin graced my lips as I thought about the simplicity of my peace offering. If only it were that easy to solve life's everyday problems. At the time, when I stopped at the store, I had bought the ice cream and the rose out of sheer desperation. That same feeling applied to using my belt buckle as a makeshift key. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right? Closing the freezer, I sighed as I left the kitchen and headed toward the short hallway that leads to the bedroom. I paused at the bathroom door as the sound of running water caught my attention. I smiled deviously as an idea formed. So what? I'd probably scare the living daylights out of her, but damn it, she needed to at least listen to what I had to say.

Running on pride, desperation, and determination...not necessarily in that order, I pushed open the bathroom door. My breath hitched when my eyes fell upon Bella's naked back, the naked curves of her hips, the length of her legs. Goddamn it she was beautiful, and if I don't at least do everything I can to right my wrong, I'll never be able to feel her body against me, or look in her eyes and tell her I love her...be a part of her life. The thought of not being with her stole the breath from my lungs.

Bella jumped as I gave a low whistle. "Shit!" I grinned as she nervously scrambled for a towel and held it up against her. "You scared the hell out of me! What part of _get out _did you not understand?"

"Apparently all of it," I said, as I closed the bathroom door behind me. "You can drop the towel. I've seen you naked. Or are you trying to forget about that, too?"

She cast her eyes down at the floor, trying to avoid me. I chuckled at the sight of her skin blushing. After letting out an irritated sigh, she leaned over and turned the water off.

"Open that door, damn it! I don't want to talk to you right now...maybe not ever. Just leave, OK."

"Not a chance, baby," I whispered, shaking my head. "You're going to at least let me explain. And I've got you trapped in here, so you really don't have much of a choice."

I could see the muscles working in her jaw as her eyes turned into narrow slits. "How did you get in here? The door was locked. God, you just...!"

"Never mind how I got in here. That's not important."

"Not important!? You broke into my house, asshole. I should call the cops and have you arrested," she said with a measurable amount of false bravado while sticking her chin out.

"You're trapped in a bathroom, Bella. How the hell are you planning on doing that, huh? You'll have to go through me, first." I grinned sarcastically and raised an eyebrow at her. She searched my face, her eyes dark with aggravation while her mind was scheming. Several seconds passed in silence, and recognizing she couldn't win the battle, she wrapped the towel around her fully and sat on the toilet.

"Fine. Talk. But, I want you to leave as soon as you finish."

Oddly grateful for her semi-willingness to listen, I leaned back against the door. "That bet was made shortly after I came back into town, before I even got to know you, Bella. I admit, it was stupid. Guys do stupid shit all the damn time. If you stop and think about it, I won the damn bet after the first time we made love, but something clicked between us after that. Jsut so you know...I never went running to Jasper immediately after to get my "bet winner of the month" badge. He had no idea until a few days ago. Think about it. If that's all I wanted, was to feed my ego, I would have moved on after the first time. Shit. Everything happened so fast...I was a little afraid when my feelings for you grew deeper. I had no intentions of falling in love again...ever. But I did...with you...and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Her bottom lip was quivering and she was sniffling. "There's more riding on this than just you and me, Edward. My mother and my daughter...they are a hughe part of my life, and you toyed with my emotions and how much they meant to me. I was so pulled in by your promises to help me...like you really cared about two people you didn't even know.."

"Bella, I _do_ care, and I want to get to know them, believe me. How can I possibly spend the rest of my life with you and not get to know and understand the deepest part of you if I pushed the two most important people in your life aside? You forget, I didn't have a 'family' in the truest sense of the word, so trust me when I tell you that I understand how much they mean to you. No matter what, you will always have them...everything from birthday cards, letters, pictures, phone calls...memories...something to hold on to. I envy that, in a good way. All my life, I have felt like I was holding my breath, waiting for something, someone to come along and release the stranglehold. I never expected it to be a beautiful, headstrong, intelligent, caring, and passionate stranger I met at a convenient store."

I tore my eyes away from her as I choked on my own words. Looking back at her, our eyes met and I could see her confusion, her anger and pain...each emotion matching my own. Holding her gaze, as hard as I tried, I couldn't stop the tear that escaped the corner of my eye. "I just know that with you, I can finally breathe."

Silence. That's all that stood between us, for several, very long moments. Bella, after taking a deep breath and wiping her tears from her cheeks, was the first to break through.

"Edward, this is all just too much for me. I need...I need time to sort things out. I have no idea what's going on inside my head at the moment."

"I understand. Just, for fuck's sake...don't marry Emmett just because you're pissed at me. God, Bella, _please_ don't do that. Even if you decide that you and I can't go any further than the goddamn bathroom, don't marry him."

"Will you go now, please? I need some time alone."

My heart did a little flip as I detected a small amount of hope in soft tone o fher voice. Closing the short distance between us, I leaned over and cupped my hand on her cheek as I kissed her forehead.

"Sure. I'll always love you, Bella. No matter what you decide. Never forget that."

Backing away slowly, my heart beat heavy in my chest. I wanted to pick her up, carry her to the bedroom and make love to her for the rest of the night. But, with our emotions currently on the spin cylce, I decided it was best not to take advantage of the situation. I sighed as I close the door gently behind me and reluctantly walked to the living room and out the front door, making sure to lock it as I left.

As I got into the car, I considered go back in and telling her exactly how I planned on helping her, but I decided it best to wait it out a day or so...then take her to Sarah's and show her. The plans were supposed to be underway as of tomorrow morning, and with a little luck, Bella would sleep off her anger and possibly let me talk some more. I smiled thankfully at the fact that she even let me say antything at all. I half-expected her to throw a shampoo bottle at me, or come at my with a razor, but she didn't. And for some crazy reason, a part of me wish she had.

Deciding to take up my own offer on a large bottle of liquid courage, I drove to the liquor store that was located on the outskirts of town. I could have easily gone back to The Pocket, but I wanted to be alone and drown my sorrows. Spotting a parking place near the front door, I parked, turned off the engine and got out of the car. Entering through the door, I argued with myself about what to buy. Whiskey won the liquor war this time, so I headed toward the aisle that housed the whiskey. After a few moments of perusing through the vast selection, I came to a decision and felt that cheap would work best. Grabbing the bottle, I headed for the counter to pay, but was stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a familiar voice.

"That's clever. So you think, that by marrying Bella you'll be granted your father's estate and all his other assets?" Tyler Crowley murmured. I frowned as I ducked down in the aisle.

"Yeah, that's what the lawyer said. Something about me being married and blah blah blah...I'm having fun though, getting into the role of being a rich man. People will believe anything these days"

Emmett. What the fuck was he talking about? He was supposed to have inherited his father's wealth after he died. How is this possible? Fuck. Bella thinks Emmett is loaded already. This just got a lot more complicated.

"What about Bella? You planning on staying married, just for the hell of it, or what man?" Tyler asked.

"Hell no. I give it six months tops, and once my bank account is full, I'll tell her I'm cheating on her and I want a divorce...and that'll be it. I'll be free from a ball and chain, have more money than I can possibly use in this lifetime....and Rose and I can live happily ever after..."

_WHAT? Rose? _Why was he with Bella? Why the hell didn't he ask Rose to marry him instead? On second thought, I know the answer to that. Rose wasn't the marrying kind, and obviously neither was Emmett. Perfect match, I'd have to say. They were using her. She was so vulnerable and trusting. Damn. This is bad...really, really, really bad. I knew Bella didn't love him, but fuck...she was just going to be hurt even more when her fairy tale idea got ripped out form underneath her, without a dime to carry with her...not to mention that Rose was supposed to be her friend.

Resisting the urge to jump over the shelf and beat the shit out of him, I hurried to the counter, paid for the whiskey and got the hell out of there. Speeding out of the parking lot, my anger stirred. Not only had I hurt Bella, but her whole world seemed to be crashing down around her. I clenched my jaw tight as I thought about how the hell I was going to tell Bella.

Honestly, though, the more important question was if she would believe me when I did.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Didn't see that coming did ya? All will be explained so be patient. I'll fill in the gaps as usual. And by the way, I cried a little writing this. Just, GAH! I want to bring this Edward to life, seriously. You'll get to find out soon enough Edward's plan...stay tuned. Please don't gripe about the belt buckle. My hubby did that once, and I thought it brilliant..**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

With my elbows resting on the kitchen counter and my hands folded under my chin, I stared at the pint of Rocky Road and the red rose laying beside it, sighing, wondering when the hell my life had gotten so twisted. Oh yeah, I remember now, I thought to myself sarcastically. It all started when _chip boy _helped me with my ice cream crisis. And there, in its cardboard container, with all that creamy chocolate and fluffy marshmallows and nuts, was his accomplice.

Damn. I have to admit that finding it in the freezer this morning was quite a surprise, and I knew it was his way of apologizing, outside of breaking and entering, but it wasn't enough. At this point, it was going to take a lot more than sugar and flowers. I laid awake all night, thinking about what he had said. Even with his sincerity, I still don't know that I can trust everything he says. Was it guilt that made him say those things or did he really mean it?

Men. Can't live with them and you can't shoot them. Sometimes life just isn't fair.

Running my hands through my hair, several things went through my mind. What was I going to do about Rene once the nursing home released her? And what about Abbey? I had yet to tell Emmett about her or Rene. Would he understand and accept them into his face paced life? Or would he be so conceited and concerned about his image that he would shun the idea of the two of them being in our lives?

_Edward. _

Damn it. I can't get him out of my head. I know I said I was going to marry Emmett, and even if I do, I had a feeling that Edward would remain a constant in my life.

Pushing that thought aside, I remained quiet and let my thoughts mingle into one huge blob. A few of them were silently telling me how pathetic I was. As if I needed reminding.

Several moments passed, most of them spent battling the notion to let the ice cream melt just for the hell of it, or put it back and save it for when I want to torture myself. Feeling a little masochistic, I decided to put it back in the freezer. Now, only the rose was left to torment me. Leaning against the refrigerator, I glared at the rose, mentally playing '_he loves me, he loves me not'_ with the petals. Of course, no matter how I started each round, it always seemed to land on '_he loves me.' _

Great. Even inanimate objects were taking Edward's side. For future reference, never play mind games with gifts from a guy that you had feelings for, they cheat and you will always lose. Pushing off the refrigerator, I turned and pulled a bud vase from the cabinet under the sink and filled it with water, and then placed the rose inside.

Feeling defeated and just a little pissed off, I went into the living room, swiped my keys off the table and headed for the front door. I just wanted to drive for a while, clear my head, maybe come to a reasonable decision about what to do with my life. My plans were put on hold as soon as I opened the door. Jasper greeted me with wide eyes and an apologetic smile. Alice stepped out from behind him, her expression the same as his.

Rolling my eyes, I settled a hand on my hip and leaned against the door. "What are you doing here?"

Alice inched forward and stood in front of Jasper. "Bella, hear him out, OK."

Shaking my head, I sighed and backed away from the door. "Fine. Seems to be the recurring them around here."

Moving aside, I let them in, shutting the door behind me before I sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Don't blame Edward for this, Bella. I'm the one who initiated the bet. Why, don't ask me. I guess Edward and I have always made bets over stupid shit, and he had just came back into town...Neither of us expected him to develop feelings for you. Trust me, I have known him a long time, and that's not something he does very easily. I'm sorry you overheard my rambling at the bar last night. I'm an asshole and a jerk. Edward came over last night and to be honest, he's pretty tore up about the whole thing. Edward's always been true to his word, you can count on that. So think about that before you do something you'll regret."

Glaring at Jasper, I had to wonder if this was a conspiracy or if he was sincere. Peering around Jasper, I looked at Alice in askance. Understanding my silent question, she raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Bella, weren't you the one who said go for it when I told you about Jasper?" Alice asked. For such a tiny person she could sure make you feel much smaller than she was.

Casting my eyes downward, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, so. Our circumstances our different."

"Oh cut the crap!" Alice shook her head as she lifted her arms from her sides. "Different circumstances my ass. Both of us have,"—she glanced at Jasper—"OK, I had and you have a boyfriend-possibly-going-to-be-the-biggest-mistake-of-your-life-if you-marry-him, that really didn't-slash-doesn't even know that I or you exist half the time. And like idiots, we pretended like everything was-is great and wonderful, when really, Mr. Right-under-our-noses, has been just exactly that, staring us right in the face. Take your own advice for once. Don't let him get away."

"She's right, Bella. If you and Edward don't end up together, you both are going to lose your minds," Jasper added as he took Alice's hand.

Speechless, I sat there and stewed, wondering when Edward had time to form his little mafia. Although I felt cornered, and stifled a laugh as images of the word '_hypocrite_' wearing a pink tutu, combat boots, and a silver sequined scarf flitted through my mind. Oh, Edward was good, I'll give him that much.

Exasperated, I sighed and nodded. "OK, I'll take all that you have said into consideration before I run him over with my car," I ground out through a crooked smile. "I'm kidding. I appreciate your concern, but this is something I have to do on my own. I just need some time, OK."

"Understood," Jasper said, pulling Alice along behind him as he headed toward the door.

"Oh, by the way," Alice stopped and turned to face me. "James needs us to show up early tonight. He wants us to do an early inventory and enter the data into the office computer. He mentioned that he's taking an early vacation and wants to get it out of the way before he leaves."

"Sure. I'll be there."

Alice smiled and gave a wave of her fingers as she went out the door. I shook my head in disbelief and had to smile a little as I wondered how she could be so forgiving, so understanding. Obviously, she knew what they had done, yet she seemed totally fine. Failing to find an explanation for my friend, I left and got into my car and headed for a destination unknown.

*****************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Standing in Sarah's backyard, I waited nervously for Alice and Jasper to return. Hopefully, everything went well, and Bella would show up early for work. I felt a little guilty, scheming, and using Alice and Jasper as my middlemen, but I had no choice. Bella would never believe me if I told her straight out about Emmett and Rose, so I came up with a plan. I just pray that it doesn't backfire on me, and considering how upset Bella was, that might just happen.

Glancing around the yard, I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as I watched the framework go up and the workers hammering away. They had done quite a bit in the last few days, working late into the night. I admired their commitment, slaving away for a perfect stranger. Considering the fact that I had sat at the picnic table with them and told them my story, I guess I could see why they would feel compelled to finish the project quickly. It had to be done, and soon, or I could lose Bella for good.

"Edward," I turned toward the voice as it called from behind me. Sarah was smiling, hobbling through the gate and waving an envelope in her hand. "It's done."

Gently, I took the envelope from her hand as she approached and returned her smile. "Perfect. Did you have any problems at all?"

She shook her head. "None. All went smoothly. Goodness, Edward, if this doesn't tug on that girl's heartstrings, then she must be blind. What you're doing for her is far beyond your years, son. A man you are, that's for damn sure."

"Thanks, Sarah." I kissed her cheek. She smiled and patted me on the shoulder before going into the house.

As I watched her, I saw Jasper and Alice enter through the gate. "How is she?"

Jasper tilted his head to the side and shrugged a shoulder. "She's still pissed, man. But, Alice seems to think there might be some hope."

"Well, I'll beat the hell out of her if she bolts after seeing this and everything else you are doing. Her stubbornness is ridiculous and really, it's getting on my nerves. But doing things the easy way just isn't her style." Alice said as she furrowed her brow..

_You can say that again._

"Did you get the furniture?" I asked her, placing the envelope in my back pocket.

"Yes. It's ready to be delivered, all you have to do is call them when you are ready."

"Good. Did she fall for the inventory spill?"

"Yep. She said she would be there. Let's just hope the rest of the plan works."

"Well, if it doesn't, then damn. I have no idea what I'm going to do," I commented wearily.

The three of us stood there and watched my plan unfold, occasionally sharing ideas. After a few minutes of talking, I tuned them out, my thoughts turning to Bella. Alice was right. Bella _doesn't _do things the easy way, even when it would benefit her the most, she stood her ground.

I admit though, that after leaving her apartment last night, I was pretty damn angry with her. I stood there, not giving a damn if she called the cops or not, pouring my heart out to her, and she still asked me to leave. There was a moment while I was sitting in the car when I want to march back into her apartment, and let her have it. Throw Emmett in her face. Seriously, how was she any better? Using him for money. Money, I learned later, that he couldn't even touch until he married. Talk about your ironic situations. Didn't matter, I didn't have it in me to be that mean.

I loved her too damn much. Needed her like I needed air to breathe. I couldn't screw up again.

Ever.

"We have to go. Jasper has to pick up the paint, and I have to make a few of the phone calls that you asked me to make. See you tonight." Alice's voice snapped me out of my daydream. Although I only caught the end of what she had said, I smiled and nodded anyway.

"Yeah. You know I'll be there." I kissed her cheek and then turned to shake Jasper's hand. "Thanks for all of your help. I couldn't have done all this by myself."

"No problem, McFullen. By the way, even with all this nice guy shit, you're still an asshole." Jasper said with smirk.

Returning his smile, I nodded. "I know."

Trudging across the yard, I glanced at my watch. Just a few more hours and all hell was going to break loose. Shaking my head, I crossed my fingers and hoped that no matter what happened, I would be the one that Bella was leaving with.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Update when I can.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Thirty minutes later, I found myself sitting on the hood of my car, staring out across the nothingness that was Forks. Why the hell I ended up at Watchman's Point, I had no idea. Maybe it's a sign, good or bad, I haven't decided. I smiled, thinking that right now, at this very moment, I have reached the crossroads of life that my mother always talked about. To my left, I could travel with a good looking guy, a rich guy, who may or may not accept my baggage, and on top of that, I wasn't even in love with him. To my right, I could travel with the hottest, most arrogant son of a bitch I have ever met, who has stated on more than one occasion that he would make room for my excess baggage, plus some. The only problem with that was that I did love him, but he had hurt me. Whether that was a speed bump or a brick wall, I wasn't sure, but it was in the way regardless.

Of course, there stands the road straight ahead, where I could travel by myself and carry my baggage alone, and do my best to handle the situation on my own. I could do it, seeing as that's what I've been doing all this time. The question is, though, do I want to continue taking that journey alone? Truthfully, I had grown tired of that quite some time ago. But at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do, considering that my options were limited and I was willing to do whatever it took...and I still am. I glanced to my right, then to my left, and then finally straight ahead.

With a deep breath came the conclusion that no matter which road I took, there would always be risks waiting in the distance. One thing I did know for sure was that I didn't want to go back down the road that lies directly behind me. Something had to give and a decision had to be made. Just how much time was needed to reach that decision was unclear.

Pushing my man troubles aside, I slid off the hood, got into the car, and then headed straight for work. Not that I was in the mood, the fact that Edward would be there hung over my head, but I could use the extra money. On the way, my thoughts turned to Abbey. I missed her terribly. Ultimately, whatever decision I made, it would affect her. Directly or indirectly, it didn't matter, the choice that had to be made, had to be done so with her in mind, whether I got her back or not. I knew she would want me to be happy, and I needed to take that into consideration. The drive from Watchman's Point to the bar didn't seem long enough, I thought, pulling into the parking lot of The Pocket. Glancing at the clock on the radio, I rolled my eyes and shook my head. It was only four, and I groaned as the day had passed by too quickly.

With a determined mind, I stepped out of the car, locking it before I headed into the Pocket. As soon as I stepped inside, I turned on the lights and went over to the bar. Thinking that taking an alcohol count would be the best way to begin; I unlocked the cabinet behind the bar and started the inventory. Everything was fine, except we were short one bottle of tequila. I sighed and bit my lip while I stared at a bottle of Patron. Images of Edward taking body shots from me came crashing into my brain. Damn it. All I could think about was how intense, _skilled_, brazen, _skilled_, tender and unselfish he was when we were together. Frustrated with the heat rush, I slammed the cabinet shut, locked it, and then scribbled my findings on the small notepad resting on the counter.

It wasn't until I had written down the last bit of information that I realized the notepad was the very same one I had used when I interviewed Edward. For a moment, I fought the urge to flip to that page, but quickly lost that battle, and fumbled through the pages. As soon as I found what I was looking for, my eyes immediately fell upon Edward's favorite drink. _'throw me down and fuck me'_. I stared up at the ceiling and groaned in irritation. Again, I couldn't decide if these little reminders were life's way of persuading me or torturing me. A small part of me hoped it was the latter.

After tearing out the inventory page, I shoved the notepad to the side and headed toward the office. Taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall, I wondered where the hell Alice was and if I was going to have to do this shit by myself. Half-way down the hall, I thought I heard voices coming from the break room. Curious, I quietly pushed the door open, and immediately regretted doing so.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open when I saw Emmett's bare ass furiously advancing and retreating between two very long and well-toned legs. It wasn't hard to figure out whom those legs were attached to when I heard her say his name. _Rose._ I had heard rumors about her reputation, but never thought I would fall victim to it.

"Really? Can my life get any shittier?"

"Shit!" Emmett growled. "Bella, I can explain. Just give me two minutes." He turned, his expression shock filled. I stifled a laugh as he fumbled and clumsily pulled up his pants.

"Explain? No thanks. Your visual aid said enough. And you,"---I turned to Rose as she stood to straighten her skirt---"you were supposed to be my friend."

Annoyed, Rose sighed and tossed her head about, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh Please, Bella, stop being so melodramatic," she sneered, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Melodramatic, huh? Well, how would you act, walking in on your,"---I waved my hand at Emmett---"hell, whatever he is, fucking someone who is supposed to be your friend? I'm not being melodramatic. I think I should be upset a fraction."

"You're such a hypocrite, Bella," Rose said accusingly, tilting her eyebrow in challenge. "You have no reason at all to be upset, considering you have been sleeping with Edward."

There was that word again. _Hypocrite. _Only this time, it wasn't wearing a pink tutu. Nope. This time, it decided to make itself more comfortable and stand in front of me full-monty. I narrowed my eyes at her, wishing her every sort of horrible torture. Why? Because she was right. And she totally rendered a buzz kill to my frustration.

"Cullen! That son of a bitch! I knew it! He hasn't changed at all. Always wanting something he can't have." Emmett said, half-laughing as he ran his hands through his hair.

Exasperated and just plain…blah...I let out a heavy breath and shook my head. I had no idea what I was feeling at the moment, but it was sort of bordering on insanity. That's what this was, this whole scenario. Bizarre and just my luck. I wanted to scream, gauge out some eyes, and land a painful kick to a set of balls, but what good would it do. Just add more drama, and the last two days had already been filled to the brim. So I stood there, staring at the floor, with absolutely nothing to say, or at least nothing that wouldn't come back and bite me in the ass.

"What are you doing here anyway, Bella? Your shift doesn't start for another hour or so?" Rose asked.

"Not that it matters, but Alice said we needed to do inventory…"

"Inventory? Alice and I took care of that first thing this morning," she said with a puzzled look on her face.

My brow wrinkled in confusion and my nosed twitched. I smelled a rat and that rat's name is Alice. The three of us stood in silence, casting questioning glances at each other as the awkward feeling that often accompanies these situations finally made an appearance.

Something was up. Just what exactly that something was, I wasn't sure. Hell, I wasn't even sure that I wanted to stick around and find out.

"Damn, Rose. Of all the places we could have met, why did you ask me to meet you here?" Emmett said.

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did." He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, flipped it open and walked over to her. "Here's the text you sent me earlier."

Inching closer to the small screen, Rose studiedit intently, her face twisted in confusion. "Emmett, I didn't send this."

"I did." All was quiet as we turned to see Alice standing in the doorway, looking ever so confident.

"What? When?" Rose asked as she closed Emmett's cell phone and shoved it back into his hand.

"This morning, when you went into the office to enter the inventory stats into the computer. I dug your cell phone out of your purse and sent him the invite."

"Why you little…" Rose started, but was interrupted by the sound of a deep chuckle.

"You are so amusing when you're pissed Rose," Edward's voice filled the room and his smile hinted that he was highly entertained by the situation.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose screeched.

"Well, we took a wild guess and figured you and Emmett had met here before, so Alice decided to send the text message asking him to meet you here, knowing if that was the case, then neither of you would question why the other was here. Looks like we were right," Edward replied.

"How the hell did you know, Cullen? You got some sixth sense or something?" Emmett grumbled, tilting his chin up at Edward.

"No. But you have a big mouth. You should be more careful, Emmett. Voicing your schemes in a liquor store just isn't the smartest thing to do. You never know who might be hanging out in the other aisle." Edward said, grinning from ear to ear as he approached Emmett.

"Shit!" Emmett fussed as he shook his head.

"Emmett! You dumbass! How could you be so careless?!" Rose yelled as she ran over to him, stabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Time out!" I said, and then whistled loudly. This was getting ridiculous and I just wanted to get to the bottom of everything and get the hell out of there, go home and curl up and pretend none of it ever happened. "What scheme? Edward what is going on?"

Edward came and stood beside me and placed his hand on the small of my back. I should have stepped away, but I couldn't.

"It seems Daddy Warbucks here is more like Homer the Penniless. He doesn't have a dime, Bella. Isn't that right, Emmett?"

Emmett's expression went from frustrated to guilty as he leaned back against the table.

"Yeah, OK. It's true. I am flat broke."

"You're kidding right? What about the inheritance?" I asked.

"He can't get his hands on it unless he gets married. That's why he asked you to marry him so soon, out of the blue. Bella," Edward turned to me, looking me square in the eyes. "he was counting on you saying yes, so he could receive the inheritance, then divorce you after a few months so he and Rose could run off together. He was going to leave you with nothing."

I searched Edward's face, looking for some sign of a lie. But there was only truth, and although I should be forgiving, I found myself getting angry. I'm a moron, vulnerable, gullible, and greedy. No different than Rose or Emmett.

And that just sucks.

"Is this true, Emmett? Why not just marry Rose?" I asked.

"Marriage?" Rose scoffed. "I don't want to get married. Hell, marriage is an institution and I am much too young to go to an institution."

"I beg to differ," Alice said as she chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, looking back at Edward.

"Like you would have believed me. Bella, you were mad as hell at me about that stupid bet and I felt that you might think I was making it up just to get you back. After leaving last night, I went over and talked to Jasper and Alice. We came up with this ridiculous plan, hoping it would work. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I didn't know what else to do."

Shaking my head, I backed away from him. This was all too overwhelming. Glancing back and forth between Emmett and Edward, I couldn't decide which the bigger mistake was.

"No. This is too much for me to deal with right now. I…I need to go."

Edward grabbed my arm as I brushed past him. I stood there for a moment, looking straight ahead, knowing that it was best that I stay that way. Finally, I shook my arm free and stormed down the hall. I didn't get very far before I felt strong arms wrap around me, stalling my efforts to leave.

"No you don't. Not this time," Edward grunted as he knelt down to pick me up.

"What the hell? Put me down," I protested. Edward slung me over his shoulder and chuckled.

"Nope. Not happening."

I struggled with him, but no matter how hard I tried to get away from him, he just held me tighter. Next thing I knew, we were outside in the parking lot. A few seconds later, I found myself in Jasper's car, sandwiched between him and Edward.

"This isn't the best way to get a girl to forgive you, you know," I huffed.

Edward shrugged. "Maybe not."

Smug bastard. He was being vague, and I hated it.

"You were right, Edward," Jasper mumbled as he took off out of the parking lot. "She is feisty."

_Where is a gun when you need one?_

"Where are we going?"

"Just enjoy the short ride, babe. We'll be there soon." Edward answered with a smirk.

"You really know how to get under my skin, don't you? And I don't mean that in a good way."

He ignored me and stared out the window. Twenty minutes or so later, we pulled into a neighborhood near the outskirts of town. Jasper parked next to the curb in front of a small, white house. As he turned off the engine, the faint sound of hammers and saws filled the air as he opened the door.

"Come on. There's something I want to show you," Edward said, extending his hand to me. I hesitated for a second before taking his hand.

After helping me out of the car, he wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me along the sidewalk that lead us to the rear of the house. Entering through a side gate, we stepped into the backyard. My eyes widened at the sight of several men, some familiar, some not, constructing what appeared to be an addition to the house.

"What is this?' I asked as I looked around.

"This, Bella, is what I was going to tell you the other night. I had wanted it to be a surprise, but, you overheard Jasper and I talking and well…things just didn't go as well as I had planned them to."

Taking my hand, he led me further into the yard, with Jasper following quietly behind us.

"This house belongs to Sarah Donavan, my foster mother. After you told me about your mother and Abbey, I came to her for some advice. Well, that advice turned out to be more than I thought. Sarah wanted to help, so…we came up with this." He waved his hand in the air. "It's a room for Rene. Sarah has some experience with nursing, and with a little assistance from one of the nurses from the nursing home, she can take of her. Free of charge."

I stared at him for a moment, in total shock. "Free? Edward…"

"Don't say no." He paused as he tucked my hair behind my ear. "It will have all the necessary features to ensure Rene's safety. There will be a video system installed so she can be monitored. Hold on, there's more."

A slight movement caught my attention. Peering over Edward's shoulder, I caught a glimpse of a petite and frail woman approaching us, carrying a small box under her arm.

"You must be Bella. Edward's told me so much about you," she said as she took my hand in hers.

"Bella, this is Sarah," Edward introduced as he took the box from her.

"I…it's…I'm sorry, I'm just speechless…."

"It's ok, dear. I don't mind. I'd do anything for Edward. He's a pushy pain in the ass, but who am I to argue with a man in love," Sarah said with a smile.

Edward held out the box to me, and with shaking hands, I took it from him. My heart leapt into my throat as I removed the lid and took in the contents of the box. First, there was a post card graced with a breathtaking sunset, underneath it, a can of chicken soup, beside it, a puffy red heart with the letters _EC_ embroidered in the center. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered what he had said that day at Watchman's Point. But that isn't what did me in. At the very bottom of the box was a blue envelope with an airline insignia on the corner. Hurriedly, I grabbed it and opened it. Inside, two open dated, first class tickets to Tucson.

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. For a long time, eternity maybe, I stared into his eyes. God, what an idiot I was not to trust him. I was so quick to judge, and I didn't give him a chance. Edward raised his hand to my cheek and brushed away a runaway tear that had silently fallen.

"I meant it when I said I wanted to help. I know it's all a bit much, but…."

"No. Everything is perfect." Giving up on holding back, I let go of the sobs that were gathering in my chest. "Who are these people? How did you do this in just a few days?"

"Those guys over there are friends of mine from The Red Cross. I just made a couple of calls and they came as soon as I told them about you...told them what you meant to me. And of course, I couldn't do any of it without Jasper and Alice. The room still has a while to go before it's complete, but we have some time. And as for these," ---he took the tickets from my hand--- "there is a little something more to go with them."

Sarah stepped forward and handed me another envelope. My knees buckled and I felt faint with disbelief. How did they do all this? Edward caught me as I stumbled and held me close to him.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked roughly as I read over the page.

"It's the documents with all the information you need to claim the money that's being held in a special account for you at the bank."

"But how...who….I don't understand…"

"Thats from money is from the life insurance policy that was left to me when my husband died," Sarah explained. "I hated the bastard and frankly, never wanted anything to do with the money. It's been sitting in the bank, drawing interest for the last several months. When Edward told me about the situation with your daughter, I couldn't think of a better way to put that money to use, so I had the funds transferred into your name. Go on and accept it, sweetie. You have more reason to have it than I do."

My mouth moved to speak, but nothing but air came out. This was just way beyond what I could comprehend. The amount was substantial and just…wow. Edward stood me up and turned me to face him, his hands cupping my face.

"Tomorrow morning, we are going down to the bank and seal the deal. It's a long shot, and the money may have to sit in the account for a while to be considered as income, but…a judge just might consider…"

I stopped him in mid-sentence as I dropped everything in my hands, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He had done more than he should have to apologize to me, and I loved him for it. Hell, there aren't any words to express how I felt at the moment. He was perfect, and I couldn't think of a better way to round out my life than to have him in it. I cursed myself silently as I almost made the biggest mistake of my life. I almost let him go.

Pulling back from the kiss, he looked down at me and smiled. "I take it that you forgive me then?"

"Yes, I forgive you. Edward, I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain…"

He smiled and shook his head as he pressed a finger to my lips. "It's forgotten. Now, we have a lot to talk about and a few more things to arrange before we fight like hell to get your daughter back. "

Smiling, I stared through a blur of tears at my hero, my Prince Charming and said a silent thank you to whatever it was that had forced our paths to cross. Edward bent down and gathered up the box and placed everything back inside. With a press of his lips to my forehead, he laced his fingers in mine as we quietly walked through the yard.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: This isn't the last chapter. Update when I can.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHANIE MEYER.**

*********************************************************************************************************************************  
**

_3 Months Later_

**EPOV**

"Bella, babe, are you OK? You look a little pale?" I asked in a hushed whisper as I curled my fingers gently underneath her stubborn chin. Although she tried desperately to man-up and pretend she wasn't air-sick, I knew better. During the entire flight to Tucson, Bella's facial expression screamed "_Oh my god I'm gonna hurl, but I'm too damn proud to admit it." _Not to mention this was our third and final appearance in court…I'm fairly certain that alone had a lot to do with her not feeling well. The outcome of our efforts to gain custody of Abby would be revealed today.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine Edward. Just…just nervous I guess," she stammered while shifting her weight from her right foot to her left. "I'm, uh…I'll be right back."

A curt smile eased its way across my face as I turned to watch her walk briskly around the corner to the restroom. Yep. Typical Bella. Stubborn as a damn mule.

I stood there for a moment and ran my hand through my hair as I thought about all that had taken place within the last three months. James had finally come out of the closet…as if he really needed to. Flamboyance and an intense, undying love for Neil Diamond were the most subtle of hints. Come to think of it, he's the only man I know that could wear the hell out of a Pepto-pink polyester pant suit and get away with it. Yeah, James was alright in my book. He may play for the other team, but he had a gigantic heart.

Mike and Jessica finally tied the knot, although they swear her pregnancy had nothing to do with the rushed nuptials. I can't decide who I should direct my deepest apologies to… Mike, Jessica, or the child they conceived. I know…that answer is way too easy. If it's a girl, she will no doubt possess the same beauty as her mother. And no doubt her mother will teach her how to use that beauty advantageously. If the child happens to be a boy, he will someday make a Track and Field coach very happy. I felt sorry for the kid; you can't pick your parents.

Rose and Emmett didn't last long. In fact, the day after Bella caught them with their pants down; Rose was spotted with her legs wrapped around Ben Chaney in the parking lot of The Pocket. Talk about someone who gets over shit quick and moves on. Emmett was so heartbroken that he attempted to rob the corner store in a last ditch effort to win Rose's affection. I find it refreshing to wave at him while he stabs at litter that has been so cruelly tossed onto the side roads of Forks. A vindictive giggle rumbles in my chest every time I see him now…I only thought he looked goofy and brain-fried in his Don Johnson ensembles…The orange jumpsuit he wears now only enhances the primate-like characteristics he already displayed. Emmett the Orangutan. I know, I shouldn't be so cruel to monkeys.

Jacob and I have since made our peace. Sober and with a clear head, Jake's not as difficult to deal with as he once was. The truth about Rebecca and what happened on that night spread quickly throughout Forks, Jacob of course being one of the first residents of that crazy little town to hear it. And rightfully so. It wasn't easy to land a weary foot onto the reservation that had banished me. Jake was a smart mouthed little bastard and always had been, but he deserved the truth. I owed him that much. He didn't take it well at first, but as the healing process began and now, with the short passing of time, I have earned his respect. And in return, he has earned mine, tenfold. Jake had enough common sense to get the hell out of there and go to college. He'll make one hell of a lawyer someday.

Sarah died of a heart attack a few weeks after the room for Rene was finished. That was a difficult time, not only for me, but for the town of Fork's as a whole. I squeezed my eyes tightly at the painful memory and swallowed hard the affection and admiration for the one person in my life that truly cared about me. With her open heart and unselfish acts, Sarah Donovan will be greatly missed.

Jasper and Alice have become inseparable. I can't think of two people more deserving of happiness than those two. As soon as Old Man Roberts, Fork's only mechanic, passed away, Jasper drained his trust fund and bought the run down shop and flipped it into a jaw dropping, mesmerizing and impressive classic car dealership and repair shop. Alice is now Assper's official backseat, hood of the car, trunk of the car, front seat of the car…hell, any place on an automobile that must be considered for comfortable fuckability, tester. Oh yeah, and his receptionist, too. I have a feeling though that when word gets out about Alice's "_other_" responsibility, Jasper will have a hard time selling any of the cars on his lot.

It's amazing what chaos and lunacy can manifest in just a few short months. But, I'm not complaining. I've learned quite a bit about myself during my return to the bizarre, barely a blip on the radar, town of Forks. How could I complain? I met the love of my life with just by following an impulse to take a left turn at the four-way stop.

No longer able to suppress the laugh that had found its way into my throat, I let it go. Uncontrollable and very well deserved, the sound echoed through the long corridors of the courthouse, and earned some very concerned and pitiful stares from the small crowd gathered at the entrance to the neighboring courtroom that I had failed to notice during my reverie. I waved apologetically and turned swiftly on my heels and took a seat on the bench that rested against the wall.

Just as I sat down, I too, felt a vicious wave of nausea. Even with all the shit I had been through in my life, I never expected to be sitting outside a courtroom awaiting the verdict of a custody case. Was I, Edward Cullen, former woman chaser, heart-breaker, and world renowned pain in the ass…Ok, maybe not the _entire _world…ready for fatherhood? Leaning back slowly against the bench, I let out a worrisome sigh as I considered the question.

It wasn't long before closing my eyes that I realized the very question I had asked myself came with a list of sub questions…you know, those nagging little hypotheticals that nip at the tail of the original question, like a dog chasing relentlessly after a passing car.

_What if Abby doesn't like me? _ Immediately, very frightening scenes from _Problem Child _and _Home Alone_ tauntingly crossed my mind. Ugghhh…._Could I possibly endure the purposeful and menacing acts of a brilliant child with a personal vendetta against me? _

_Is she potty trained? _Again, filthy and disturbing images of poo-filled diapers flitted through my head, followed by a violent shudder and a wrinkling of my nose. I giggled silently . Imagine me, Edward Cullen, changing a diaper…hysterical indeed.

_What if she cries? _I hate it when girls cry. _Will I be able to console her?_

My heart and mind grew heavier with visions of me waving goodbye to her on her first day of school…Running to catch her as she falls of her bike…Scaring the shit out of her first boyfriend when she brings him home to meet me for the first time…Getting all choked up as I watch her step elegantly down the staircase dressed beautifully for prom…and then of course there's college, then marriage, becoming a grandparent…

"Edward…Edward..." I sat up quickly at the loud whispering of my name, and my eyes fluttered lazily as they tried to focus.

"Bella, hey…" I mumbled. Bella smiled and shook her head as she sat beside me. "You puked, didn't you?"

"Did not," she replied sharply through clenched teeth. I smiled that famous crooked smile as her eyes became narrow slits, sending me a sideways glance while she sat back and pouted.

"Fine. I won't argue."

A few moments passed and we sat together in complete silence while we waited. Our lack of patience and worry was obvious to those around us. With Bella's constant, stress-filled sighs and the continuous bouncing of my knee, it wasn't hard to guess, really.

That bitching uncertainty fled as soon as I felt the smoothness of Bella's skin as she slid her hand in mine and gripped it tightly.

"Yes, she's potty trained for crying out loud, and, she's a brave and tough little girl, so she won't cry that often. Oh, and she knows how to ride a bike already, so you don't have to worry about that, and no boyfriends allowed in the house, ever, so…" Bella continued to prattle on calmly, yet rapidly, for a few seconds as I turned my head and stared at her in awe.

"Wait a second, how did you know…" I asked as I curiously interrupted her marathon of appropriate responses to the very personal and very much unspoken questions that I had just been fretting over.

"Edward, sweetie, you dozed off while I was gone. You have this adorable and annoying habit of talking in your sleep," she replied with a gentle smile and a knowing wink.

Damn. What could I say? Nothing. The only thing I could do is wonder what else I had let slip while I slept. Oh well, must not have been too bad. She was still here with me and holding on tight. And I n couldn't be more grateful.

"By the way," Bella whispered softly as she laid her head on my shoulder. "She's going to like you just fine."

All unsettled thoughts fell away at the soothing reassurance in her voice, and I breathed a sigh of relief before placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Miss Swan…" Startled by sound of a deep voice, we stood abruptly, hand in hand as we faced the uptight and way overdressed gentleman standing beside us. He tilted his head in the direction of the courtroom as he opened the door. With short reluctant steps, we walked down the narrow center and took our place.

With a deep breath, I glanced nervously around the large open space, my eyes finally settling on the Professor himself. Seriously, what was Bella thinking? He was taller than me, but only by a fraction of an inch, thinner, nearly bald and definitely less attractive. Oh well, doesn't matter. That was before she met me and now wasn't the time to concern myself with petty thoughts of curiosity.

Finally, the bailiff announced the judge's return by requesting that we all rise. As I began to turn away, I caught the Professor's eyes as we stood. I nodded in acknowledgement and returned his nervous and slightly arrogant smile.

Bella grabbed my hand and held it so tight, that for a split second I could swear I felt bones cracking.

"Edward, what if…" she began.

"Bella, it's going to be alright," I assured. She sighed and settled in close beside me as the judge seated himself. After harshly clearing her throat, the judge shuffled the stack of papers in her hand and turned toward Bella.

"I must admit that in my short ten years as a judge in family court, I have never had a case tug so hard at my heartstrings. Miss Swan, I want to express my gratitude and respect. It is quite refreshing to see someone as young as yourself taking on such a heavy responsibility. Working as hard as you have to ensure that your mother receives adequate and quality care is admirable. Hard to find such dedication within a person of your age these days, and I do believe that a selfless act such as you have displayed deserves the respect of everyone present in this courtroom today. We have heard both sides of the story today, in detail; probably more detail than was necessary, but nonetheless, was still heartfelt and most definitely entertaining."

A faint murmur of giggles filled the room at the judge's last statement as those in attendance recalled carefully selected fragments of testimony that had previously been heard.

"After a thorough and precise walkthrough of the evidence presented in this courtroom today, and a very long, interesting conversation with Professor Garrison, I am pleased to inform you that I find that you, Isabella Marie Swan, possess the ability to provide a proper home and the financial stability to care for your daughter. The child's biological father, Professor Michael M. Garrison, has agreed to grant you sole custody. Please consult with your lawyer's and they will inform you of any further action required by both parties. Congratulations and good luck Miss Swan."

The relief in Bella's eyes was evident. They were clear, free from worry and strife. She was even more beautiful than before.

"I don't believe it!!! Edward…How? Oh my…I just…" I raised my hand to her cheek, just in time for my thumb to catch the tear that she tried so hard to keep from falling.

"I told you it was going to be Ok. You fought hard for the past three months, hell, for that past few years to get Abby back, and it paid off. You deserve this."

"I know. It just all seems so surreal. Like a dream. First you, now Abby. I just have so much to look forward to."

"Indeed you do," I said with a smile before pressing my lips against her forehead. "Come on, let's go get Abby."

We held hands as we walked to the small room at the end of the hall where we were instructed to wait. After what seemed like an eternity, the door slowly creaked open.

"Mommy!!" The high pitched voice came as Abby skipped happily over to where Bella was sitting.

"Abby, oh my goodness! How I have missed you!!! Look at you, getting so big!!!" Bella replied as she scooped her into her arms and gave an embrace that only a mother could give.

It was then that the answers to all the silly questions I had asked myself during a power nap became clear.

Yes. I was definitely ready for fatherhood. Who in their right mind could resist that angelic smile, those bouncy, waving curls, bright sparkling eyes? All that and more. Abby was the spitting image of her mother. And with the instant joy that filled the room, the love that was shared between the two was undeniable. Yes. This is exactly what I wanted and exactly where I needed to be.

"Abby, sweetheart, there's someone I want you to meet," Bella said, as she took her by the hand led her over to me. "This is Edward. You'll be seeing a lot of him, Ok. He's very nice and very, very funny."

I giggled a little as Bella glanced at me. A calm feeling came over me when tip of my index finger fit perfectly into the grasp of a tiny little hand.

"Hi Edward," Abby greeted me as she gently shook my finger from side to side.

"Hello, Abby. It's nice to meet you," I replied.

As I glanced back and forth between Abby and Bella, I realized that this is what life was all about. Having a purpose, something to fight for, someone to fill in the empty spaces of your life. And to be here with Bella, and seeing her smile like I had never seen her smile before was worth every bit of shit I ever had to go through in my life just to get here. Honestly, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"We should get going. We have a long trip ahead of us," Bella encouraged as she took hold of Abby's other hand. Time seemed to stand still as the three of us held hands and walked slowly through the waiting room door.

"Where we going, Mommy," Abby asked sweetly as she look up at Bella.

Bella took a deep breath and smiled at me before glancing back at Abby.

"Home, Abby. We're going home."

* * *

**A/N: This story is now complete! I apologize for leaving you guys hanging for so damn long. **


End file.
